Devil's Arc
by Dragonfan6
Summary: For So long Remnant has been at peace, but now those lurking in the shadows are coming out into the light to burn that peace to ashes; stronger than before. This time around it'll take more than hero's to win. This time, the world will need its own warrior of darkness. Assuming he can learn to master his inner demon…and survive the deadly beauties he finds himself surrounded with.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Hero

Stronger, smarter Jaune, skilled fighter, still goofy and dense like cannon but with some tweaks here and there, has almost all the devil powers of Sparda family (and maybe some elements from the DMC remake. Key word being maybe), Jaune x harem (except for Nora, she's Ren's problem *chuckles evilly*)

Action, humor, romance, and more

I owe nothing.

Chapter1: Meet the Hero

Welcome to Remnant; a world of peace, advanced technology, and life. Though it wasn't always like this.

When man first appeared in the world there was nothing, nothing but the dirt that they walked on. Then man began to evolve, not in the physical sense mind you, but more in that they learned to use creativity and ingenuity, the greatest of all tools. Unfortunately, man was not the only thing roaming around.

Demons of the Underworld also wanted this world for their own. Two of the strongest of said demons were the Princess of Darkness Mundus; and the evil witch known as Salem, with her army of evil beast known simply as, the creatures of Grimm.

Things were looking bad for mankind, even when they worked together with the strange half human half animals called Faunus to increase their dwindling numbers.

However, just as it looked like the end was near and the people of Remnant were done for, two miracles happened. The first was that one demon on the same level as Mundus (if not stronger) saw the wrong in what his kind was doing and decided to take up his sword and fight his own race. The name of this demon, was Sparda. The second miracles occurred when Sparda showed man and Faunus the unique mineral called Dust and how to call upon its magical properties.

With their hope and courage returned the people were able to push back the demons and Sparda was able to seal them all away using his own power as a lock.

Well, almost all of them. Turns out Salem managed to avoid her brethren's fate and continue fighting with the aid of her Grimm. This proved to be a problem for her however because the Grimm derive their strength from negative emotions. Which you could probably guess that do to man being filled with more hope and confidence than ever before made that supply of strength to the Grimm nearly depleted. Sadly, Salem managed to escape and go into hiding near the end of the war. Not that it mattered any longer. Man had learned that it doesn't matter what the odds are. What does matter is if you have the will to fight on no matter what.

Now, you might be wondering at this point, "what happened to Sparda?" Well you see, after sealing the gates of Hell along with his most off holis power, he ended up becoming a demon trapped in human form and wandered the Earth for centuries. Eventually, he met a young beautiful woman named Eva, fell in love, got married, and had two Sons Named Dante, and Vergil.

For a while the family lived in peace, but then life took a turn for the worst. Some of Mundus's servants managed to find a way back to Earth and seek vengeance on Sparda by killing him out of belief that he would be easy to slay sense most of his demonic power was sealed. Even though they managed to finally end The Dark Knight, he managed to take a fare amount of his assassins with him.

Those who remained then proceeded to try killing Sparda's family out of fear of what his sons would become. They would have succeeded to if it weren't for Eva putting up a fight of her own long enough to let her sons escape. Sadly, she too met the same fate as her love. In the end it didn't matter, because she knew that her sons were safe and that's all a mother could ask for.

Years later, Sparda's younger son Dante became an impressive (not perfect mind you) demon hunter. He faced many challenges, including a battle against his own twin brother Vergil, who chose the path of power and vengeance. Vergil was so determined to gain power that he almost undid the seal his father made to separate the Underworld from the mortal world just so he could get his father's sword, which held his dormant power. Luckily Dante was able to not only beat his brother but also manage to acquire his father's sword without letting all Hell loose on Remnant.

A few years after that happened, Mundus had managed to find his way back in the mortal realm and would have destroyed it too if it weren't for Dante being able to seal him back into Hell using the now unlocked power of his father, and his own pure will. Dante would then go back to hunting demons, and beat them all till the day he died. And that is the legacy of the Sparda bloodline…until now that is.

(Present day)

Somewhere around the outskirts of Vale, our story takes place in the woods. Everything seems peaceful at first, until the roars of Grimm and gun fire can be heard. Moments later a human figure leaps out of the woods with three different types of Grimm behind the figure. One was a bear like beast with a black body and bone like armor known as an Ersa, and two werewolf looking beast of similar design called Beowolves. The figure that the Grimm seemed to have it out for was revealed to be a young Caucasian man around 17, 6ft 1 with a lean muscle build, dark blue eyes, and white hair with silver tips. For clothing and equipment he had black boots, black and dark grey baggy cargo pants, black hooey with dark grey chest plate over it, red jacket over that with dark grey shoulder pads, both hands covered by a black glove with dark grey plates on the back of the palms, and in his left hand is a 6ft long, 1ft wide, single edge broad sword with two magnums on each flat side of the sword but with ammo clips on top the guns, and a trigger on the handle.

Figure's Pov:

Yep, another typical day for me; wake up, ate breakfast, did chores alongside my sisters, then went out to train in my combat skills. Today however was a change in pace do to the fact that while doing my routine these Grimm came crashing out of the woods looking to cause havoc. My dad was away on assignment as a Huntsman so it was up to me to take charge and protect my family.

So I told my sister's to head back into the house while I lured the Grimm away from home. Once they did as I said, I began to use the gun components of my sword to draw their attention towards me and made a bee line for the woods.

So that's how I ended up at this point. Out in the middle of a clearing in the woods surrounded by three Grimm and all I could say was, "so who wants to go first?" Five seconds later one of the Beowolves made a leap at me, and ended up with multiple gun shots through its body courtesy of me. Within moments it began to fade into black smoke. The other one tried getting revenge by coming at me with a direct slash which I managed to flick away and was just about to slice him when the Ersa came charging in and I had to jump out of the way. They tried attacking me again but I just kept jumping out of their reach with a smile on my face, but then I switched to using long range fighting and shot the Ersa in the eye causing it to be out of the fight long enough for me to go one on one with the Beowolf.

It looked me in the eye for a few moments, nothing making a sound. Then it charged at me with one clawed hand stretched out to hit me, but when the claws were inches from my face I vanished into thin air. The Beowolf looked around in confusion, and then I whistled loud enough for it to hear me and look up just in time to see my sword come down on its head and going through the rest of its body. I stood there a few moments mentally patting myself on the back when suddenly I swiftly turned around and at point blank range fired bullets into the Ersa as it tried to jump me. "And that is why you don't mess with Jaune Arc," I say with a confident smile on my face just as the local Huntsmen showed up only to look at the scene with impressed looks plastered on their faces.

Normal POV:

After slaying the Grimm Jaune was escorted home where he suffered the barrage of hugs and tears of joy his sister's and mom gave him as soon as they saw him.

After they all let go of Jaune they all turn in the direction of a car pulling into the drive way and a man who looked like an older version of Jaune with blond hair run up to all of them and also pulled Jaune into a hug.

"You alright son, your mother called me as I was driving home from my mission and told me what was happened and I tried to drive back here as soon as possible to try and help. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner everyone." The man expressed with regret in his voice near the end of his speech.

Jaune put his hand on the man's shoulder and said, "Come on Dad, none of us knew this would happen. Besides, I'd say I handled it pretty well," finished Jaune with a smile on his face.

The Arc family spent the rest of the day celebrating and congregating Jaune on his first Grimm slaying.

Later that night Jaune was seen in his room tossing and turning in his sleep until he jolted awake breathing heavily. After taking in a few breaths Jaune looked down at his right arm which was wrapped up in bandages up to his elbow before balling his fist up while holding onto a red gem shard around his neck. He then got out of bed to go get a drink of water to calm his nerves.

However, as Jaune got closer to the kitchen he heard the voices of his mother, father, and someone else talking.

"So situations like this have started happening more and more as of late?" Asked Jaune's father while his wife came to the table and set down a pot of coffee, pored some into a cup, then took her seat next to her husband.

The third member of the conversation, who was a revealed as a man in his 30s-40s with grey hair, green business suit, a pair of dark tinted glasses, and a cane at his side took the offered cup of coffee before answering Mr. Arc's question.

"Not by much; but enough to where I and some of my fellow colleagues are starting to feel uneasy… well more uneasy than we already feel on a day to day basis as Huntsmen and Huntswomen," finished the man before taking a sip of the coffee.

Jaune was so focused on what the adults were talking about that he didn't realize he was ease dropping until he stepped on a creaky part of the wood floor which caught his and the adults attention. Jaune then stepped out into the light for everyone to see him while he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for interrupting; just wanted to get some water to calm my nerves," said Jaune with a frown.

"Still having nightmares hun?" asked Jaune's mom with concern seeing as her son has been having nightmares for a while now. She and her husband were very worried for Jaune and wanted to do whatever they could do to help, but Jaune just tells them he'll be ok.

"Anyway son, let me introduce you to our guest," said Mr. Arc after a few moments of awkward silence, then remembered their guest and his second reason for being here other than bad news regarding the Grimm.

The man stood up, took a small bow, and said, "Greetings Jaune Arc. My name is Professor Ozpin." Afterwords the now introduced Ozpin took another sip of his Coffee.

Jaune took on a surprised look before asking, "Ozpin, as in the head master of Beacon Academy!?"

Ozpin took another sip of his favorite drink before responded with, "The very same. And I've come here in hopes of meeting you young man. Your previous mentor gave quite the generous recommendation for you to join my school and even gave a report on your skills. Your parents even told me you managed to take out three Grimm on your own before help could arrive."

Jaune was left both speechless and happy that the Beacon Headmaster wanted to have Jaune attend his school. Until he suddenly developed a nervous look on his face and looked at his rapped up arm.

"I also know about you more 'unique' capabilities Jaune," said Ozpin, resulting in Jaune looking at him in shock and fear before the Professor added, "And I want you to understand that I'm the sort of person who believes that any power can be used to do the right thing; Even if others might see it as evil. I'm not expecting an answer now; you have six months before the semester starts. Just call the phone number that I gave your parents and let me know." With his peace said Ozpin said his goodbyes and thank you for the coffee, then left.

For the rest of the night, Jaune laid in his bed contemplating what to do about the offer. On one hand it would be traveling into unknown territory, away from his family, and possible being made an outcast if anyone found out his secret. On the other hand, he could receive new training in fields he had yet to gain experience in such as team work. And who knows he might even make new friends (and maybe even get a date). And even if he still doesn't necessarily get those ideal relationships, the training would still increase his chances of becoming the kind of hero he always wanted to be; the ones who stand up for the good, and rain hell down on the bad. After a week of thinking it over, the choice had been made.

 **Six Months later**

Jaune stood before his family, duffle bag over his back with all his essentials. To say he was nervous was an understatement. This would be Jaune's first time leaving home for an extended period of time; but this was a journey he had to take. "Well… wish me luck I guess," Jaune tried to joke before his whole family ganged up on him in a family hug. After saying goodbye to everyone, our young hero turned around and began to walk towards the airship. "No turning back," Jaune told himself before getting on the craft that will take him to Beacon; his new home for the next four years. And where his life (with both good and bad times involved in it) will began.

* * *

Well this is my first story. Hope you all like it. I plan to do better with the next one so please understand this is a beta for me. If you have any suggestions for the future ill be more than glad to hear them. Till then.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

**Chapter 2 is here! Want to say thank you to all who followed/favorited my story and commented. Now there were some confusions that some people left me so let me clarify to everyone else like I did for those particular individuals. There will be characters from the Devil May Cry universe, I'm sticking to the harem rout so if that bothers you then I understand if you don't wish to continue reading my story, and lastly Jaune will be a mix of Nero and Dante. Now sense I'm new to making stories I would appreciate any recommendations in regards to things such as how to get the relationships forming, if I'm rushing the story/not makings it progress fast enough, etc. Oh and I might be making some of the characters slightly (hopefully very slightly) oc from there original personality. And that's it for now I think. Hope you all enjoy Ch.2.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the original stories sadly. But at least I can say I own the idea of this Fic.**

 **Chapter 2. Welcome to Beacon**

Jaune's POV:

So here I am. On an airship, flying to my new school... Funny how I never thought about the fact that this was going to be more than a five minute flight from home to the academy.

Luckily this is a pretty decent size ship to explore.

As I was walking through the ship I got a good look at some of my soon to be fellow students.

Then all of a sudden this white, pink, and orange streak zipped past me; followed by a guy around my age and height with black hair, green shirt, and white pants yelling out an apology to everyone he passed by.

I even chuckled a little before I found a vacant seat that I could sit in while doing some maintenance on my weapon.

As I took out the sword and extended to blade to its full lengthy so I could clean it properly, I couldn't help but smile and remember the day I finished making it.

 **Flashback/ 3rd POV:**

"I finally got it to work!" yelled a 12 year old Jaune after pressing the button on his sword that triggered the blade to extend.

Jaune took a few moments to admire his new blade until he heard someone clear their throat. When he turned around he saw a tall figure in a dark purple cloak with the hood covering his face. Jaune couldn't help but feel embarrassed about forgetting he had company.

"Sorry Mr. N, just really excited you know?" asked Jaune after addressing the now identified Mr. N. Better known to Jaune as the man who taught him everything he knows about fighting.

"First, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that. And second, I understand. I was very much the same way the first time I held my weapon," said the cloaked figure.

"Ok world, say hello to Lama D'Argento!" Jaune declared while raising the sword above his head while Mr. N just shook his head in amusement before catching his student"s attention.

"Well then Jaune, why don't we break in that new sword with a challenge."

Jaune looked over to his mentor with a nervous look on his face before asking what he had in mind.

N only chuckled before speaking back up again. "The challenge is for you to attack me with that sword, and if you force me to draw my own weapon out to defend myself then you win. Oh, and you only get till the sun sets otherwise you loose."

Jaune could only stare at his teacher in horror because sun set was only a few hours away. And Jaune knew from experience that if you failed an assignment given to you by Mr. N, you were in for a world of pain and torment.

None the less, Jaune took a deep breath before he recomposed himself and took the fighting stance his mentor showed him when wielding a sword. After moments of silence, Jaune made a lunge at his purple clad teacher; and thus begun there new game.

 **Flashback end:**

Jaune laughed a little at how it took him about 3 months before he managed to finally push N to stop dodging and start defending himself with his own weapon. And when Jaune managed to push him to that point, it was one of the proudest moments in his life. Afterwards the two spent the next 5 years sparring everyday that N was around; either training in hand to hand, weapon to weapon, or some other form of training. Jaune would be lying if he said Mr. N's training wasn't beyond intense; bit in the end, he knew that he only became the young man he is today because of the great teacher he had.

Jaune was polled away from his thoughts when he heard some girl yell out about how happy she was that her little sister was going to Beacon with her and looked up to see a beautiful girl with untamed blond hair hugging the life out of another girl with short black, red hair with red tips, and a red hooded cap begging the blond to stop.

Not wanting to be an easdroping on their conversation, Jaune tried zoning them out by watching the news on a nearby T.V. just in time to hear the reporter talk about how some guy named Torchwick attempted a Dust theft but got away, and how a Faunus civil rights movement went south courtesy of a terrorist group called The White Fang acting up. You would think they would realize that their attacked only make Faunus look bad.

The program was interrupted however when the screen vanished and was replaced by a holographic projection of a woman in her mid to late 20s, with blond hair, green eyes, white blouse, black skirt, and purple cape.

She introduced herself as Glenda Goodwitch before she went on about how we have all be chosen to be trained as huntsmen so that we could help preserve the peace in Vale.

After the holo message ended our red jacket hero noticed all the teens looking out the windows at the city we were passing by and chose to do the same. And I have to admit that what I saw made me feel less uneasy about moving by the minute.

"Attention everyone, we'll be reaching the academy in exactly 10 minutes. Thank you for ridding with us, and we hope you enjoy your time at Beacon," said the announcer.

After hearing that Jaune tried to find a window that would give him a better view of the school. Once He found one, he was left speechless at the sight.

 **10 min later, Beacon Academy (Jaune's POV...again):**

The moment the doors to the ship opened I made a sprint for outside to get a better look at the school.

It wasn't super fancy like a castle (granted I've never seen one in person) but it was pretty dam nice.

So nice in fact that I was almost run over by a stamped of teens rushing to go wherever we were supposed to go for orientation.

Luckily my danger senses kicked in at the last second and I was able to get out of the way.

I was about to follow the mob in hopes that it could lead me to wherever orientation would be taking place when suddenly I heard an explosion go off behind me.

I turned around with my hand gripping the handle of Lama D'Argento, only to sweat drop at the image of the hooded girl from earlier getting yelled at by some girl covered in dust about almost blowing them up.

I was about to step in and see if I could defuse the situation when another girl in black with a bow on top her head stepped up and did the job for me. Even if her method involved insulting the dust covered girl (who managed to clean herself off and show she had white hair and cloths), resulting in the now identified Weiss Schnee, of the Schnee family/Dust Company. The hooded girl turned to thank her savior and introduce herself, only to see the black haired girl with the bow walking away. Resulting in her sliding to her knees before laying flat on the ground with a sad look and mumbling something to herself. I couldn't help but feel that like me, she too felt out of place in a new environment. So I decided to change that situation for the both of us.

When I got to her, I stretched out my hand and said, "hey, you alright?"

She opened her silver eyes to look at me, then my hand, before giving me a thankful smile and taking my hand so I could help her up.

"I'm Jaune," I said.

She gave me a smile and responded with, "Ruby. Ruby Rose."

 **Normal POV:**

After the introductions where made, Jaune and Ruby chose to walk together on their way to oriantation. Sadly, neither knew how to start conversation.

All Jaune could do was look at his new companion. From her red and black hair, to her black Gothic Lolita style cloths. All and all she was pretty.

"Wait what am I doing? Bad Jaune,you just met Ruby. Its rude to check out girls when you just met them... Right?" were the thoughts going through our hero's head.

Not wanting to miss a chance to gain a friend in this new school, Ruby decided to take the fist step.

"Soooo, I've got this," she then pulled some strange red and black rectangular item from her back and pressed a button on it. The result, the item transformed into a long handle with a large scythe blade attatched to the end.

"Wow, is that a scythe?" questioned Jaune in wonder that a girl like Ruby would be able to use such a big ass weapon.

Seeing that she didn't scare him away, Ruby smiled before going into detail about her baby, Crescent Rose. "Yup and it's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle."

"That's cool!" was Jaune's only logical response.

Ruby tilted her head to the side like a curious child before asking," how about you?"

"Oh. Well I've got this sword with guns infused to the sides, and a trigger on the handle. Nothing as high tech as yours," Jaune said while shrugging.

"Well maybe I did go a little overboard when designing it," Ruby responded while looking at her scthye.

"What are you talking about? Its a kickass weapon. Which goes great with a kickass girl" Jaune reassured with a confident smile.

Hearing him say that made Ruby blush in embarisment before saying, "you think im cool?"

"Ya why wouldn't I?" asked a confused Jaune.

Ruby put away her weapon and started to fidget before explaining her situation.

"I got moved up two grades by Professor Ozpin. At first I thought it was cool. But now that I'm finally here, I'm just worried that people might hate me or something.

Jaune was left shocked at the fact that Ruby would have such fears. He would've thought people would see her as the coolest kid in school for her achievement.

"I don't hate you," was Jaune's best attempt to make his new friend feel better. Which was rewarded with a smile from the silver eyed girl.

"Hey where are we going Mr. Pep talk?" Ruby questions after the tender moment passed.

Jaune stoped in his tracks before speaking up again. "Wait, you don't you know?"

"I thought you knew where we were going," states Ruby with some slight concern.

"I had no idea where to go. I was following you," Jaune said back before looking around for someone or something that could help them figure out where they were going. "You think there's a directory, or a food court, some sort of recognisable landmark?" Jaune's only answer was a snicker from the scthye user, and a no.

Eventually the two found there way to where they need to go. They looked around for a good spot to try and see the introduction ceremony take place when they heard the blond girl that Ruby was with earlier call out to her while waving her over.

"Oh there's my sister," stated Ruby to Jaune

"I guess you want to go stand with her hu?" Jaune asked. "I guess I'll see you later then."

Ruby grabbed him by his jacket before asking her own question. "Would you like to join us?"

Jaune gave a slight nod and the they made there way over to Ruby's sister.

"How's your first day going little sis?" asked the blond to Ruby who didn't hesitate to answer back with an angry voice.

"You mean when you ditched me and I exploded!?"

"Yikes, meltdown already?" questions the other girl with a raised eyebrow.

"No I mean I literally exploded! There was fire, and I think some ice?" Ruby answered while using hand gestures to emphasize her point.

Her sister gave a playful smile before asking, "are you being sarcastic!"

Jaune decided to help his hooded friend by speaking up, "she's not kidding actually, nearly scared the crap out of me when I heard the explosion go off behind me."

The blond looked over at the unknown teen for the first time giving him a once over before speaking up, " I'm sorry you are?"

"Oh, this is my new friend Jaune. Jaune this is my older sister Yang," Ruby introduced.

"Nice you meet you Yang," said Jaune while shacking hands with Yang while also giving her a once over. Which he couldn't help but admire her from her knee high boots, shorts/back skirt combo, yellow shirt which showed her midriff and cleavage of her large chest, a brown short sleeves jacket over it, fingerless gloves, gold untamed hair, purple eyes, and a playful smile which only increased as she noticed his wandering eyes, "found something you like Mr. Jaune?"

Jaune pulled his hand away to join its twin in waving in front of Jaune who was blushing a little out of embarrassment while trying to explain himself. "No, I mean yes, I mean I was just trying to be observant. Wait that came out wrong I-

Jaune stopped rambling when he heard Yang laughing. When she was done, she managed to speak again. " I'm just messing with you man. Relax ok?" Yang said before punching Jaune lightly in the arm. "Besides, I did the same thing first. And I have to say that you're not so bad yourself," Yang admitted before gave Jaune a flirty wink.

Luckely our hero had a savior in the form of Ruby Rose.

"Yang, cut it out will you?" Ruby demanded of her sister while waving her arms around in frustraition.

Yang just rolled her eye's and agreed to stop her teasing for now and went back to the story of her sister's exploding incident.

"Well then there was this white haired girl who I accidentally sneezed the explosion onto! Then she started yelling at me, and I felt bad, and I just wanted her to stop!"

Ruby's story was interrupted however when they heard someone shouted, "you!" which caused the three to turn and see Weiss Schnee, aka the white haired girl Ruby was talking about.

Well more like Jaune and Yang looked. Ruby just jumped into Yang's arm's while screaming about how it was happening again.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" luctred the new intruder.

"Oh my God you really exploded," said Yang while looking at her sister."

"What, my witness testimony wasn't enough?" asked Jaune in his own teasing manner.

"To be fair I just met you like 5 minutes ago," was Yang's respnce.

"Touche," was all Jaune could say.

While the two were busy with their talk, Ruby had gotten out of her sister's arms while repeatedly saying how what happened earlier was an accident. Weiss's response was to give Ruby a pamflit stating how the S.D.C. was not to be held responsible for whatever may happen while handling their products. Of course she said some other warning too, but anything else the heiress had to say was lost to scythe user who just stared at the pamflit blankly.

"You want to make it up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely?" Ruby said with uncertainty in her voice.

Weiss pushed the guide into Ruby's chest while telling her," read this. And don't ever speak to me again."

"Look, it's clear you guys got off on the wrong foot. How about you start over?" Yang offered as a means of defusing the situation before she had to possibly get violent with the Schnee girl.

Ruby perked up a bit before speaking up, "good idea sis. *clears throat* hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Want to hangout? We can go shopping for school supplies."

"Ya, then we can paint our nails, try on cute cloths, and talk about cute boys like tall and silver right here," Weiss suggested in a sarcastic voice that only the blond bombshell and said silver haired boy caught onto.

"Really!" Ruby practicly shouted.

She was met with Weiss's cold stare before the girl in white said no in an equally cold voice.

At this point Jaune had enough and chose to make it obvious to the high class girl tormenting his new friend. "Ok look, Weiss was it? She said she was sorry. Besides, no one got hurt right?"

"Excuse me but who are you exactly?" questions Weiss with a hint of hostility in her voice.

"Jaune Arc, the cute guy with silver hair as you stated a few seconds ago, "said Jaune with a smug look.

Weiss stared at him for a moment in shock, and with a pintch of pink on her cheeks before rambling, " that - you- I. "

The four where brought out of their conversation when they suddenly heard the sound of a microphone being turned on, and turned to see Ozpin on stage. With said professor clearing his throat before speaking up.

"I'll try to keep this brief. You have all come here in search of knowledge, and to hone your skills so that when you graduate you can devote your lives to the protection of other."

Jaune couldn't help but laugh to himself about how what the head master said was exactly the young Arc's reasons in a nut shell. Then he heard Oz speak up again.

"But when I look at you...I see only wasted energy. A need for purpose, direction. You assume knowledge with free you of this. Soon you'll learn that knowledge will only get you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

After giving his "motivating speech" Ozpin walked away to let Professor Goodwitch take over and tell us where we would be sleeping tonight.

"He seemed kind of...off," stated Yang while looking to the others.

"It was like he wasn't even there," added Ruby.

"Maybe he's just got a lot on his mind. Don't forget he's as much a huntsmen as he is a teacher. He's got a lot of weight on his shoulders." said Jaune.

The others looked at Jaune for a second before they each gave their own form of agreement.

After that, they all made there way out of the area, and to where they would sleep.

 **Time skip, sleeping area (Jaune's POV):**

After getting changed into a pare of sweats and a t-shirt, I began looking around the ball room for a place to sleep.

I eventually found a nice open courner to use and made my way over. However, I failed to notice that I wasn't the only one.

As soon as I placed my bag on the ground, I saw that the dark haired girl who helped Ruby before drop her sleeping bag right where I placed mine. Which resulted in us looking up at each other.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't notice you," I said dumbly.

She shrugged before saying, "its fine. Wasn't looking either." With that she grabbed her things and turned around, ready to go find a new spot.

"Hold on, its a pretty spacious spot. Plus it would be rude of me to make you go try and find another.

She looked at me for a second before dropping her stuff back down, and sit next to it while reading a book at candle light.

After that I set my own stuff down and sat next to it.

"I'm Jaune, " I said.

"Blake," she said back without taking her eyes off her book.

I was about to try saying something else when I suddenly felt my scroll vibrate in my pocket. When I looked at it I saw I had a new message. So I pressed the open button and saw it was a recorded video message from my family.

"Hey son, sorry to be bugging you on your first day but your mom and sisters missed you so much already that they wanted to give a little shout out to you," said Jaune's dad before being pushed out of the way by his mother while saying,"oh hush you. This was your idea and you know it."

She then turned to look at the screen with that warm smile of hers and said," hi sweety, we just wanted to say something to you." Mrs. Arc turned the camera so that it was now focused on all Jaune's sisters and his parents, who then shouted," congratulations Jaune!" After that they each said their owe words of confidence which left Jaune with a smile.

"Happy family hmm?" asked Blake, which caused Jaune to snap his attention away from the screen and respond.

"Crap, I'm sorry. I should've plugged in headphones or something."

"Don't worry about it. It was kinda sweet to see actually," Blake stated with a slight grin which I returned.

I saw her go back to reading her book, but before I could ask her about it, as a means of continuing our conversation, I heard someone shout yoo-hoo. So I looked at the source to see Yang, in her sleep wear, waving at me while dragging Ruby.

"Hey there hero, so you chose to ditch me and my baby sister for another girl?" asked Yang in a fake hurt tone.

So I just smiled before saying, "of course not. How could I ever think of ditching two awesome girls like you and Ruby.

This resulted in the blond smiling, and her dark haired sister blushing, before she noticed my right hand.

"Hey what happened there?"

I looked at my hand before saying," training accident from when I was young. Don't worry about it though. Anyway ummm girls meet Blake. Blake meet Yang and her younger sister Ruby.

"So you're the one who helped my sis out?" Yang asked.

"Ya I guess," Blake stated with a shrug.

"Um ya I just wanted to say thanks for saving me from Weiss," said Ruby with a smile.

Which Blake just shrugged before telling her, "don't mention it."

The sisters tried to talk more with the bow wearing girl. Only to get short answers, and hints that she wanted to be left alone to read; which Yang eventually got the point of and was about to leave.

Until...

"What's it about?" asked Ruby.

Which caused Blake respond with ,"huu?"

"Your book. What's it about?" elabarated Ruby.

Blake looked up to the sealing in thought before explaining.

"Well its about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control of his body."

I laughed a little before pointing out how my mom read that book to me as a kid. Which resulted in Blake raising an eyebrow at me and Ruby smiling before she spoke again.

"I love books. Yang use to read to me every night about heros, and monsters. The're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress."

"Why's that? Hoping for a happy ending?" questioned Blake with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Well I'm hoping we all will. As a kid I wanted to be just like those heros. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." explained Ruby.

Blake gave her a surprised/smirking look before saying, "that's...pretty ambitious of a child," her faced changed again into a somewhat sad look before adding, "unfortunately the world isn't a fairy tale."

Dispute Blake's words of wisdom, Ruby's smile never faulted.

"Well that's why we're here. To make it a better place."

We all smiled at that.

"Well said miss Rose. Well said," I complemented.

Where as Yang just called her adorable while giving her a bear hug.

Which resulted in Ruby starting a fist fight with her big sis.

Blake tried to stop their fight so that they wouldn't end up disturbing anyone.

Sadly that didn't seem to be the case.

"Would you mind! Some of us are trying to sleep!" yelled Weiss who was now dress in a night gown with her hair down.

She and Yang then made eye contact before they both simultaneously shouted, "oh not you again!"

Ruby tried to stop their fighting, but it seemed to just give Weiss an excuse to bitch; which resulted in her and Yang arguing.

They continued for awhile until Blake just got annoyed, and blew out the candle she had been using for a light source.

So being the nice guy I am, I chose to help them each find their way back to their sleeping bags before going back to my own and passing out.

 **Jaune's dream:**

"Jau-Jaune."

I hear my name being called, so I open my eyes.

Only to see that I was in Hell.

The city in ruins, fire was everywhere, the sky was drowned in black smoke, and the only sound that could be heard were the screams.

That's until I heard my name being called by a familer voice.

So I ran to find the source; and what I saw was something I could never unsee.

My new friends, and my family.

Each of who were either strung up on a damaged cross, or in a cage.

I was about to go help them, when suddenly three red orbs appeared in the sky.

"Behold, heir of Sparda. Gaze upon what shall be," proclaimed a deep and ominous voice which seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Ya, you told me this stuff before remember. And I told you it wasn't going to happen," I stated while staring daggers at the orbs.

The voice just laughed before adding, "oh, and you'll stop me I suppose?"

"If I'm the only one to fit the bill," I said with a bit more confidence.

"Tell me boy. How can you hope to even fight me, when you're too busy fighting yourself?" asked the voice in an arrogant way.

Not long after it asked that question did I feel a new presence behind me.

Slowly I turned, only to see my shadow had begun to elongate and warp into something...monstrous.

I was frozen in place as I looked at the shadow, then I heard everyone screaming behind me.

By the time I turned around, I saw that the red orbs had incinerated everyone I care for.

I drew my swords, ready to leap at the red death balls, but was not able to do so because of something grabbing me, and throwing me onto the ground.

When I got over the daze of the impact, I was able to look up and see the shadow holding me to the ground, with blazing red eyes looking at me with more hate than I thought possible for one to have, and a sword raised in a reversed grip ready to impale me.

 **End dream:**

I shot up with a yell, covered in a cold sweat.

When I realized that the dream was over, I was able to relax and take a few deep breaths.

I then looked around me to make sure I didn't wake anyone. Surprisingly I didn't.

So I laid back down until I was able to fall asleep again. With no nightmares to wake me up again...thankfully.

 **Morning:**

After waking up to get breakfast, with the orange haired girl from the ship herassing the dark haired guy as a form of entertainment, I made my way to the lockers to get cleaned up and get my gear together.

As I was walking out of the locker room however, I started remembering my Hell on Earth dream.

I was so focused on telling myself that it would never come true that I failed to notice someone in front of me until I already bumped into them.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" asked a feminate voice.

I then looked in front of me to see a girl who was a few inches shorter than me, wearing some kind of Roman battle armor, red hair done in an elegant high point tail, some sort of tiara, and green eyes that would make emeralds look like chunks of coal.

"N-no I should be the one saying sorry. I wasn't paying attention," I said back while rubbing the back of my head.

"Well you should be more care- you?" said Weiss, who popped out from behind the red haired Amazon in an attempt to lecture but faulted after seeing me.

"Me," I said back.

"Wh-why do I keep running into you and those other girls?" asked Weiss in confusion with a hint of irritation.

"Who knows, maybe you're drawn to my charm," I joked. Which resulted in her gaining another embarested blush like yesterday, and a small chuckle from the other girl.

I turned back to the girl before saying," I almost forgot, I'm Jaune. What's your name?" I asked while holding my hand out for her to shake.

Before she could say or do anything however, Weiss stepped in from of us and began speaking.

"How do you- this is Pyrrha Nikos? Top graduate of her class at Sanctum, winner of the Mistral Regional tournament four years in a row."

"Sorry, did a lot of intense training as a kid. Any TV that I watched afterwards I didn't really focus on do to being so tired," I explained.

"Well... I guess I can't fault you for that," admited Weiss before adding, "but there's no way you have never seen her in some way before. I mean she's even on the box of every Pumkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes."

"Oh ya, that was you wasn't it?" I asked out loud. Resulting in Weiss giving me a sweat drop look, and Pyrrha giving off a cute laugh.

"Ya it was pretty cool, sadly the cereal isn't very good for you though," said Pyrrha.

Weiss cleared her throat before saying, "well if everyone is well acquainted now, you up for my offer of teaming up Pyrrha?"

"Wait, I thought the teachers chose who grouped up or something?" I said with one dark silver eyebrow raised to show my confusion.

"I heard that there's a different method every year," added Pyrrha.

I shrugged before saying, "guess we'll find out soon enough."

I then felt an arm snake its way around my neck, which then pulled my head down into some very soft "pillows" before I heard Yang say, "hey there lady killer."

"Oh hi Yang, how's it hanging?" I try to mumble out while fighting back my blush.

"Same old, Ruby was wondering where her new buddy was, so we came looking for you," explained Yang.

"Guess that makes sense, but why did you chose to give me a face full of boob?" I tried to ask with my head still planted in said breast.

"Eh, boardom," was her simple reply.

"Well sense you two are clearly busy, I think we'll take our leave. Come on Pyrrha, we don't want to risk being late," stated Weiss who everyone but Jaune could see was blushing slightly at Yang's shameless form of interacting with the silver haired student.

"Right, well it was really nice to meet you Jaune. Hope we can see each other soon," said Pyrrha while I waved in what I assumed was her derecrion.

A few moments later I was save from the pleasant trap by Ruby.

After the sisters had a quick debate about placing my face in boobs, we made our way to meet with the other first years.

 **Cliff side of school, normal POV:**

"You have trained for years to become warriors. Today, you'll be putting said skills to the test in the Emerald Forest," spoke Professor Ozpin to the gathered first years before Goodwitch took over.

"Many of you have heard rumors regarding teams. Allow me to clear to those rumors. You will be given team mates today."

This led to the students giving different reactions from indifferent, to moaning in discomfort like Ruby.

Ozpin stepped back in to tell everyone how the first person you make eye contact with while in the forest would be your partner for the next four years, and to make your way to to the northern part of the forest to find a temple filled with relics that must be brought back.

"One more thing, you should expect to face opposition in the forest. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path," warned Ozpin while looking Jaune in the eye at the last part of his advice.

"Now are there anymore questions?" asked the headmaster.

Jaune was the first to speak up.

"Actually sir, how are we getting down there?"

Ozpin simply smirked and drank his coffee before one of the students was launched into the air by the pad he was standing on; while doing a perfect imatation of the Wilhelm scream.

"Well...this strangely brings back memories," said Jaune while getting strangle looks from his friends.

"Long story short, my mentor dropped me into a pit once...with a Beowolf."

One by one they all went flying.

"Screw it, I always wanted to say this anyway," Jaune said while getting into a crouched stance.

"Yippee ki-yay mother FUCKERRRRRRR!" Jaune quoted, but yelled the last part out do to the fact that he had already been launched with the others into the sky.

Leaving no one but the two teachers, who just looked on at the flying students with blank faces.

Or drinking coffee in Ozpin's case.

* * *

 **Woohoo I finished, I'm so sorry it took me this long to get this updated everyone. I got very busy during the last month and a half, and also got hit with an evil case of writers block. I know this chapter wasn't very exciting, but that's do to the fact it was ment mostly to get more into Jaune's past, while also trying to introduce the main cast a bit. Next chapter I intend to make more exciting. So think of this chapter a a sort of calm before the storm if you will. Anyway, please follow, fav, and comment, and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	3. Party in the Emerald Forest

**Hello again readers! First I would like to say thanks to my new followers who chose to follow and/or favorite this story, and thanks again to those who did so at chapter 1. Also thanks to those who left reviews, I really appreciate the feedback. Now I know last chapter was a bit on the boring side, so lets see what I can do for this chapter!**

 **I own nothing**

 **Chapter 3: Party in the Emerald Forest**

From a distance, the Emerald Forest would be seen as beautiful.

However, the air born students would soon come to learn that looks can be deceiving.

Each one of them used their weapons, or other means to prevent themselves from becoming stains on the ground.

From Ruby's use of her scythe, to Weiss's glyphs, they all stuck the landing

Well almost all of them...

Currently, a Mr. Jaune Arc is just free falling through the air while trying to think of a good landing strategy.

He didn't want to try and use the guns on his sword because he wasn't sure that it would have enough kickback to slow his descent like he saw Ruby's scythe did for her.

As he got closer to the trees, he looked at his right arm with a look of hesitation.

On one hand, he could take his chances with using his aura to hopefully give himself a strong enough shield to handle the fall.

While on the other hand, he could stop holding back and let loose. Just like Ozpin implied.

Jaune never got to choose however, do to a loud gun shot like sound going off. Followed by something snagging onto his hood and hurling him away from his straight descent through the top of the trees, and into the trunk of one large tree.

When he cleared his head of his daze, Jaune looked around to see where he was before looking up to see some gold and red spear pinning him to the tree.

 **Few moments earlier, Pyrrha's POV:**

As I came close to the trees I got my shield in front of me while using my aura to increase my bodies durability and was able to tank through the trees as a result.

When I landed on a near by brach I change my blade (Mil´o) into its rifle form and began looking at the area around me through the scope.

As I did so, I saw the Jaune guy from earlier. And I couldn't help but smile when I did.

I know it sounds silly but I couldn't help but feel happy when he didn't know who I was.

You see I was a born prodigy, fighting was second nature for me. It helped me win nearly every battle I've ever been in. Some even thought I was the human reincarnation of a war god. And I became very famous for my skills.

Unfortunately, this made everyone I met treat me like I had to be worshipped wherever I went.

But Jaune didn't act that way.

He just saw me as another teenager.

Even when he found out who I was.

It made me feel like I had a chance to make a real friend...and perhaps even more.

I actually blushed in embarisment when I realized what I was thinking.

But can you blame me for being a girl who was curious to know what it was like to be in an actual relationship.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts when I realized that Juane was still falling and didn't look like he was doing anything to stop from crashing.

So on instink, I reacted by changing Mil´o into its spear form, lined up the shot, and threw it.

It hit its mark, and moments later I heard Jaune say, "um...thank you!"

The way he said thanks made me nervous that I might've done something wrong, so out of habit I said, "I'm sorry!" while waving in his direction.

 **Back to Jaune, normal POV:**

Eventually Jaune managed to remove the spear from his hood so he could land on the ground.

Once he reached it however, he heard voices heading his way and turned to see Weiss coming his way, with Ruby not far behind.

Jaune waved and said hi, while Weiss turned around and walked back to Ruby saying how this doesn't make them friends.

Jaune would've said something, but he saw how happy Ruby was with Weiss coming back so he chose to let it go this time.

"Hey Jaune!" shouted someone who Jaune turned to see was Pyrrha walking over to him.

"Hi there Pyrrha, this wouldn't happen to be yours would it?" asked Jaune while holding out the spear that was used on him.

His response was an embarrassed red head saying sorry.

Of course Jaune was a nice guy and just told her not to worry about it while pointing out how he didn't know what to do for a landing strategy and how what she did probably save his life.

Even though he secretly knew that fall wouldn't actually kill him.

The result was the a beautiful smile from the Spartan girl.

"So, you still need a partner?" questioned Pyrrha.

"Well, you're the first person I've made eye contact with who didn't already have a partner. And you seem like someone I can get along with sooo," Jaune reasoned with an unfinished answer while giving a playful smile.

Which Pyrrha returned with her own version of said smile while trying to avoid jumping in joy.

Some time later the two can be seen walking through the forest with the only sounds being their foot steps, and the gunfire in the background.

Courtesy of their fellow class mates no doubt.

"Hope the others are doing ok," mumbled Jaune out loud.

"I'm certain they'll be alright. I wouldn't think someone without any fighting experience would come here," said Pyrrha while keeping her eye's pealed for trouble.

Jaune just chuckled at how dumb someone sneaking into a school like Beacon without knowing how to fight would be.

"Still, I would hate to find out that something bad happened to them. Especially the new friends I've made."

He then looked at Pyrrha who was giving him a bright smile, which caused him to ask what was making her look at him like that.

"You're just an interesting person. I don't think I've ever met someone who cares for people they just met like you do.

The complement caused Jaune to smile and slightly blush before saying, "well to be fair they are the first friends I've ever made."

"Didn't you have friends from your last school," questioned Pyrrha with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"I was home schooled actually. Everything I know about fighting was do to my mentor." answered Jaune while rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought I heard you say something about a mentor before we were all launched," stated Pyrrha, "didn't you say he dropped you in a pit?"

"Ya, with a Beowolf. His methods were always crazy or tearifying. But they helped me get where I am today. For that I'll always be thankful to Mr. N."

"Well...maybe you can tell me some of those stories about your lessons with this Mr. N when we finish?" asked Pyrrha who was both curious about her partner's past, and scared to know what made them so terrorfying

Jaune just smiled while saying, "ya sounds good. As long as I can get to know you a bit more too of course."

They both smiled in a silent agreement before going on.

 **Seen change:**

The same could not be said however for Weiss and Ruby.

Not even five minutes after partnering up did the two encounter a pack of Beowolves.

Weiss tried taking one out (though she did take longer than she probably should've to get ready for the fight), only for it to be taken out by Ruby using her speed to her advantage.

This resulted in Weiss being thrown out of focus and stumble to avoid hitting Ruby.

Though the real problem was when Weiss accidently realised her fire infused sword strike onto a random tree; resulting in a small forest fire that the two were lucky enough to escape from.

After a brief argument session, the two can now be seen trying to figure out where to find the temple.

"Its this way. I mean...this way, its definitely this way. Ok its official, we passed it," said Weiss while walking around in different directions with Ruby sitting down on the ground.

"Why can't you admit you don't know where we're going?" Ruby questioned.

Which Weiss shot back with, "because I know exactly where we're going. We're...going to the forest temple!"

Ruby gave an annoyed groan

"Well you don't know we're going either!" argude Weiss.

"At least I don't pretend that I know everything!" Ruby shot back.

"At least I don't act so reckless!"

"Stop treating me like a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

"Stop acting like your perfect!"

"I'm not! Not yet anyway; but I'm still leagues ahead of you," Weiss said and walked away, ending the argument.

"You don't even know me," mumbled Ruby out loud.

 **Seen change to Ozpin and Goodwitch:**

Glenda can be seen looking at the argument between Ruby and Weiss via her scroll while sighing in annoyance at the fight.

"Honestly Ozpin, I can't even begin to imagine how you'll manage to make these pair ups work," said the female teacher to her boss.

She then switched to a video image of the boy and girl Jaune had seen earlier before saying, "I mean, we just saw the unstable relationship of Miss Rose and Schnee, but I don't see the others doing any better. For example the dark haired boy Lie Rin and his orange haired companion Nora Valkyrie are complete opposites in terms of him being calm and focused vs her wild child nature."

Not getting a response from Ozpin, she changed to another screen and continued with, "then we have Yang Xiao long and Blake Belladonna. Where Miss Xiao Long is an excellent close quarters brawler with a violent temper, Miss Belladonna is a stealth fighter who doesn't wish to interact much with others."

"Finally we have Pyrrha Nikos, and Jaune Arc. Both are extremely skilled, but I still worry about the Jaune boy. I'm not saying you were wrong to recruit him; yet what happens if things go wrong?" finished the lovely professor with a concerned questioned at the end after looking at said group's progress.

Yet when she looked at the headmaster, she still saw that confident grin on his face as he looked down into the forest.

 **Seen change, Jaune and Pyrrha:**

The Knight and Spartan reached the entrance of a cave, which wouldn't be so bad, if it weren't for the carvings of stick figures fighting a giant scorpion.

"We probably don't want to go that way, but it might also be the way to the temple," Jaune stated while sighing.

After getting a nod from his partner, Jaune made a torch before they proceeded into the cave.

"You sure this was a good idea?' asked Pyrrha before saying, "I don't want to sound doubtful but I can't help but feel that picture wasn't there just for show."

"Pyrrha, I already made the torch. Can you humor me for five more feet?" asked Jaune before hearing a strange noise.

"Then again I could be very wrong."

The two slowly reach for their weapons when they saw some yellow glow coming towards them.

Before either teen could react, the object sped towards Jaune, who had to drop the torch to catch said object before it could stab him.

The object then lifted Jaune off the ground before bringing him closer into the cave.

Or more specifically, to the glowing red eyes and face markings of a very large scorpion Grimm known as...

The Death Stalker.

Which Jaune greeted with, "well carp."

Moments later Pyrrha can be seen running from The cave with the Death Stalker hot on her trail.

Once outside where she could see better, Pyrrha drew out her swordl and shield, and got into a fighting stance.

"Well this just! Sucks!" shouted Jaune while the Grimm flung him around in an attempt to get him off its tail.

"Hang on Jaune, I'll figure out a way to get you down from their!" shouted the Spartan in fear of her partner's life.

"No, just move like ten feet from where your standing!" Jaune shouted back while getting an unsertan look from his companion before adding, "trust me!"

Once she did what he asked, Jaune closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

And if one were to focus real hard on his hands, you might've seen his right hand glow a faint silvery white.

Jaune then opened his eyes to reveal slit pupils before giving an angry shout, and a hard yank on the Grimm's stinger.

To Pyrrha's shock, not only was Jaune able to force his feet back on the ground, but he was able to yank on the tail so hard that it pulled the Death Stalker off the ground and into the air before being slammed on its back.

"Jaune. H-how you-how did you-" Pyrrha tried to ask before Jaune picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"No talk now! Run instead!"

With that, the Knight made a B line into the forest, with a very pissed Grimm following minutes later after it managed to flips itself back onto its legs.

 **Seen change, Forest Temple:**

While our hero is running for his life, the Blake and Yang duo can be seen at a crumbled temple looking at the different relics.

"Chest pieces?" questioned Yang in a confused voice while examining the extra large game pieces that served as Ozpins relics.

To which her dark haired partner just shrugged.

After looking at the options Yang showed a white knight piece to Blake who just rolled her eye's while smirking.

"Looks like we weren't the first people to get here," Yang stated after noticing some relics were missing.

"Not like this place is really hard to find, I just hope the others are doing alright," Blake answered back with some concern in her voice.

Blake noticed the same concern on her partner's face and remembering something important about the Blond beauty.

"Oh gosh, sorry I forgot your sister is out here too. I'm sure she's find though."

"I'm sure she is, I'm more worried about whether or not she found a partner she can work well with. Ruby is super sweet and fun to be around, but she's kinda shy around new people. Something I hope she can grow out of during our time here."

Blake raised an eyebrow in confusion before saying, "well she seems to get along pretty well with Jaune."

"Ya, but I get the feeling Jaune is the kind of guy who's easy to get along with. Kinda helps that he's cute too," Yang answered back with a playful smirk at the last sentence.

Blake chuckled and said, "already found someone to catch your fancy?"

"Oh like you disagree with my opinion of him," stated Yang with a smirk.

Before the two could continue, they hered something loud charging threw the forest in their direction.

Not sure what it could be they each got out their weapons, and got into fighting stances.

That's when Jaune burst out of the tree line while still carrying Pyrrha and having the Death Stalker came charging out moments later.

Now seeing they were in open area, with no need to worry about where he was going, Jaune pulled his sword out, turned around, and fired some bullied into one of the Grimm's eyes.

As a result, the beast stopped its pursuit in favor of grabbing its face in pain, and giving Jaune and Pyrrha time to finally reach the temple, and the two confused ladies before them.

"Well, that was fun," said Jaune in a barely winded voice.

"Um Jaune?" came the voice of Pyrrha who was still over the Knight's shoulder.

This resulted in him blushing in embarisment before saying sorry and gently putting the Spartan down.

"Well that was interesting to see," said Blake while looking between the only male of the group and the Grimm.

With said male scratching the back of his head before looking up in confusion and saying, "you hear something?"

"Heads uuuuuuuuuuup!" came the voice of Ruby who was falling from the air with Weiss right behind her.

"Ruby!" shouted Yang in fear, before Jaune ran past her to where it looked like Ruby and Weiss would land.

When Jaune was close enough, he focused his aura into his legs, then jumped twenty feet in the air in time to catch them before falling back to the ground with an earth breaking impact and a dust cloud.

"You good?" asked Jaune once the dust cleared to reveal Ruby on his left with her arms securely around his neck.

Said girl blushed a little at the closeness before nodding.

The moment was short lived however when they both heard someone say, "hey watch your hand you dult!"

The two teens looked to the right of Jaune to see Weiss flung over his shoulder like Pyrrha was on their way to the temple.

Minus the fact that Jaune unintenanly had his right hand placed on said heiress's butt.

Jaune then noticed how Ruby also had her legs rapped firmly around his waist.

The caped girl noticed this too, and got off her rescuer while blushing as red as Pyrrha's hair.

Jaune then placed Weiss down and got a thank you in the form of her turning away from him before he could see the same blush on her face as was on her partner's.

The three were pulled from their aquared moment when they saw an Ursa pop out of the forest before it fell over dead.

"Aww its broken," said a temporarily saddened Nora before Rin appeared heavily panting from having to run in order to keep up with his child hood friend.

"Nora *pant*. Please don't do that ever again." Rin asked before looking up to see said orangette was already at the temple looking at a white Bishop relic.

She then grabbed it from its stand and began singing, "I'm queen of the ca-stle! I'm queen of the ca-stle!"

"Nora!" shouted Rin before getting a, "coming Rin," from a now skipping Nora.

"She always like this?" asked Jaune after walking over to see if Rin was alright when he saw how tired he seemed.

"You get use to it," Rin answered back with a shacking of his head and a small smirk before looking at the slightly taller teen and extending his hand out for a hand shake, "Lie Rin."

"Jaune Arc," Jaune said while shaking Rin's hand and giving him a friendly smile.

The meeting was ended shortly though when they saw Jaune and Pyrrha's Death Stalker had finally gotten over its injury and stared charging at the teens.

They tried to make a run for it, when suddenly a red blur zipped past them before stopping to reveal itself as Ruby as she began to fire sniper rounds at the Grimm to slow it down.

Seeing that it wasn't doing anything, she put her weapon away and began to run away until her cape got pinned down by a giant black feather.

Eveyone took a moment to look up and see a humongous bird Grimm known as a Nevermore was flying around the area.

(probably still pissed at how Ruby and Weiss used it to get to the temple)

Ruby continued to try and pull herself free while the Death Stalker countined to get closer until it was within striking distance.

Time seemed to slow down in the eyes of the hunters in training as the monster raised its tail, ready to end the life of the youngest member of the group.

Even with Yang and Weiss moving at their fastest speed, it was clear that they wouldn't make it in time.

However, before the Grimm could clame its prey, Jaune stepped in front of Ruby at the last second and placed his arms in a blocking possion.

When the stinger came within an inch of Jaune, his arms realised a bright light and the stinger was pushed back.

This left the Grimm shocked long enough for Weiss to reach it and use her saber to freeze it.

The heiress turned around ready to scold the other two teens, but went slack jawed when she looked at Jaune.

Said teen was still standing in a blocking stance, but the arms he was using to block had changed.

The forearms were completely covered in spiky obsidian stone, while his hands were covered in a smoother version of said stone and with glowing claws at the end of the fingers.

It should also be noted that the back of both hands had glowing six pointed star like marking on them.

With one of the changed hands, Jaune ripped the feather keeping Ruby pined with ease, then threw it away before turning to look at her with concern.

"You alright Ruby?"

The pore girl was so shocked by his hands that all she could do was nod before Weiss shook herself out of her stupor and stepped in front of Ruby.

"You are so childish. And dimwitted. And hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style," lectured Weiss before looking away and adding, "and I suppose I can be...difficult. But if the last couple of near death experiences have taught me anything, its that we're going to have to work together. So you stop showing off and I'll be...nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I just want to show you and everyone else I can do this," explained Ruby.

"You're fine," Weiss stated in a reassuring voice before the two turn to look at Jaune after hearing him clap with his stone hands.

"Well I'd say that was some impressive maturity on your part Snow Angel," said Jaune in a teasing voice.

"One, don't ever call me that again,. And two, what happened to your hands?"

Jaune looked at the two appendages before saying, "part of my semblance. I can...make certain weapons,and channel my aura through them."

Weiss felt like he wasn't being completely honest, but chose to drop it for now when she heard Yang shout out for her sister as she grabbed her in a protective and loving hug and expressing how she was happy to see she was ok.

Once the eight students regrouped at the temple, they heard the Nevermore's screech as it circled back to them.

"Seems that someone wants to do more target practice," stated Blake while reaching for her weapon, Gambol Shroud.

The group then heard the sound of cracking and looked to the Death Stalker as it began to slowly break the ice it was trapped in.

"And looks like someone else wants to get some payback from earlier, "added Jaune while slumping his shoulders.

"Look, our objective is right in front of us. There's no point in dilly dallying," informed Weiss as she looked at the remaining Bishop and Knight relics.

"She's right, our objective is to grab a relic and go. There's no point in fighting these things," added Ruby while giving her partner a trusting smile.

"Run and live. Not my first choice, but I can get behind that," Jaune agreeded before going to grab the last Bishop, while Ruby grabbed the Knight.

The group looked at each other before running into the forest.

 **Seen change, Unknown Location *Que Red Like Roses part 2*:**

After a while, the group found themselves at a stone bridge leading to an abandoned Fortress that looked like it hadn't been used sense the last war; maybe even before that one.

They didn't get to appreciate it for long though, given how the Grimm were hot on their asses.

They ran on the bridge in hopes of using the Fortress for cover, but almost got taken out when the Nevermore came out of nowhere, and charged into the bridge.

When the dust settled, the group saw that the bridge was damaged, and that they where now divided groups consisting of Jaune, Ruby, Nora, Yang, and Weiss on the side with the Fortress; while the other was made up of Pyrrha, Blake, and Rin, with the Death Stalker.

"Crap, they need help!" shouted Jaune when he saw how the others were struggling to fight the giant scorpion.

"Way ahead of you!" Nora shouted back before bringing her grenade launcher out, and switching it to its hammer form.

"What are yo-" Jaune tried to ask before Nora hit the ground at an angle that caused them both to go flying towards the others.

Luckily they managed to land on their feet so as to avoid looking like idiots.

Sadly, even with the extra hands in the fight, the Grimm was still too hard to hurt.

They'd attack, it would smack them away; they'd go for its soft spots, it just block it.

At one point it hit Blake so hard that she got knocked over the cliff.

Everyone was scared for a second before they saw her swing to the other side of the destroyed bridge with the help of some titanium laced ribbon (don't know if that's really true but you got to admit that's thing is way too strong for normal ribbon).

Jaune's group didn't get to relax at their friend's survival for long before the Death Stalker lunged its tail forward and caused the group to scatter in order to dodge.

Rin made a run to try and cut off the stinger while it was planted into the ground, only to get knocked away into a wall after barely loosening it.

Nora shouted out for her friend before releasing a barrage of grenades into the Grimm's face.

Or tried to at least.

Keeping its face covered with its massive pincher claws while moving around made that very difficult.

Jaune on the other hand realised a significant flaw in the bug's guard after taking a few seconds to observe it and his team.

"Nora, keep shooting at it while I do something! And Pyrrha, keep your eyes on its tail! When I give the signal take care of it!" ordered Jaune while getting questioning looks from the girls before they realized his plan and nodded.

Nora managed to load another few grenades before she started firing again.

Though this time she wasn't just going for the face, but rather the whole body as she created a giant smoke cloud around it.

With its vision obscured, the Death Stalker never saw it coming when Jaune began slicing off its legs at the joints.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone saw the now legless Grimm as it thrashed around in pain.

The result ended up causing it to wave its tail around in pain; which then caused the stinger to loosen even more.

"Pyrrha!" shouted Jaune once the stinger was angeled in a position above the back of the beast.

"Right!" Pyrrha shouted back before throwing her shield and cutting the stinger off; which then came crashing into a an exposed gap on the Grimm's back armour.

"It's still alive, the stinger barely went threw!" stated Nora with a worried look.

"Then I guess we need to put the final nail in the coffin huu?" asked Jaune with a smirk on his face, which Nora returned after realizing what he ment.

Both looked to Pyrrha who was also smiling before crouching with her shield raised above her head.

Nora then leaped onto the red haired warrior's shield, who then gave her an aura boosted push into the sky.

Moments later, Nora came crashing down on the Death Stalker, and hit the stinger with enough force to make it drill threw and come out the stomach.

Though this did have the surprising result of making what remained of the bridge catapult Jaune and Pyrrha onto the more open area the bridge connected to.

The two partners landed on their feet with ease before Nora landed with them moments later after using the dead Grimm as a sort of spring board.

They were all joined moments later by a now conscious Rin; only for him to fall over when he got within two feet of them.

"Thanks man, you helped out a lot with loosening the tail," Jaune complemented while lightly patting Rin on the back, then helping him to his feet.

Rin mumbled his thanks before they all turned to see how the other group was doing.

 **Second group:**

To say they were having a hard time would be an understatement.

The Nevermore would keep flying around in order to keep its distance until it was ready to charge at the girls like a boulder.

This all changed however when Ruby came up with a crazy plan.

The next time the bird came flying at them, Yang actually leaped into its mouth and began to use her shotgun gauntlets to shoot inside its mouth.

The pain from its insides being fired upon caused the Grimm to lose focus on where it was going, and crash after Yang left its mouth.

The Grimm only had a few moments to clear its head before Weiss charged at where it was perched and froze its tail feathers to the ground.

She then returned to the others as Yang was helping Blake stretch her ribbon around two pillars in order to make a giant slingshot.

Weiss got behind it, and used her glyphs to pull it into place once Ruby landed on said sling, while balancing on the scythe of Crescent Rose.

"Only you would think of a plan like this," Weiss stated.

"Can you make the shot?" asked Ruby while keeping her focus on the Grimm.

Weiss made a hmph sound before saying in a smug voice, "can I?"

Ruby turned to look at her partner before saying, "can you?"

"Yes, of course!" Weiss answered back with some irritation in her voice.

With that, the heiress releases the little reaper upon the pore bastard of a Nevermore, who found itself pinned to the side of a cliff by a scthye.

With the combined use of Weiss's glyphs, Crescent Ross's sniper recoil, and her own strength, Ruby began to run up the side of said cliff while giving out a battle cry.

When they reached the top, the Nevermore's life was ended via decapitation.

 ***End song***

Everyone stared in awe at Ruby for what she did.

Even Jaune and his group saw the whole ordeal and was left unable to say anything but, "wow."

"Well...that was a thing," said Yang who was smirking in pride over her sister's achievement.

 **Time skip, Ceremony:**

The whole school was gathered in a large area with a stage in the center, and a TV screen above it.

Near the center of the stage, Ozpin stood in front of four first years who he just announced as the new team CRDL.

Afterwards, four other students stepped in front of him while holding their hands behind their backs in a form of standing at attention.

Ozpin hit a few buttons on his Scroll to change the faces on the screen to the students in front of him before saying, "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Rin, and Nora Valkyrie. You four collected the white Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you shall work together as team JNPR. Led by, Jaune Arc."

Jaune was actually so shocked by his new position as leader that Pyrrha managed to knock him over when she tried giving him a congratulatory punch to the arm.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake came up after them and were announced as team RWBY, led by Ruby to the shock of the youngest team member who was currently being hugged (chocked) by her sister.

After the ceremony, teams RWBY and JNPR were found walking the school to their respective dorms, until Jaune saw Ozpin.

"Hey you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up," said Jaune while everyone gave him a questioning look before nodding and leaving him to walk over to the headmaster.

When he reached Ozpin, Jaune cleared his throat before saying, "um sir?"

This caused the dark silver haired professor to turn towards Jaune with a friendly smile and say, "something I can help you with Mr. Arc?"

"Its about what happened at the ceremony," Jaune scratched the back of his head before adding, "I don't mean to offend, but why did you make me leader?"

Ozpin actually chuckled a little before saying, "well from your proformance of course. You observed your enemy in order to find his weakness, and coordinated your team to exploite those weaknesses. Is there a problem with me choosing you for those reasons?"

"I don't mean any offence sir. Its just that..."

"You're afraid," Ozpin finished for Jaune, who nodded.

"Afraid that I can't trust myself not to become a threat to the team."

"Is it really the fear of losing control, or is it that you're afraid of them fearing you? I saw how you lied to them about your 'semblance.'

Jaune could only look away in shame before mumbling, "both."

For the first time sense they met, Ozpin actually removed his glasses, and had his face take on a sympathetic look.

"Jaune. As Huntsmen, we fight all sorts of enemies. Fear is among the greatest of them all. But like all enemies it too can be beaten threw faith, courage,and most of all, people to fight by your side. I think that as long as you have something or someone to fight for, you'll be able to overcome whatever comes your way."

The coffee loving professor put his glasses back on before adding, "now get some rest. You have a busy rest of the year to face.

"Thank you sir," Jaune said with a nod and smile before heading off to his dorm.

The young hero failed to see the cloaked individual observing him behind a pillar.

"Good luck my student, it'll be one hell of a ride from here on out," said the cloaked man as he vanished into the shadows.


	4. High School Drama

**What's good readers! Hope you all liked last chapter! Now last chapter I forgot to leave a request regarding parings. As you all may have guessed by now, the girls Jaune will be paired with are Pyrrha and team RWBY. I would really appreciate it if you could give me ideas of who else to add. I'm also thinking of having Ozpin and Goodwitch be a thing. And maybe have Winder and Qrow get together. Let me know what you think after this chapter. Now onto the next part of the story to see what obstacles our boy Jaune will face, and what new revelations will be unfolded.**

 **Chapter 4: High school Drama**

It had been about three weeks now sense the school year started, and things were going pretty well.

Aside from the infighting trouble that took place between Ruby and Weiss on the first day of class do to the heiress's jealousy for not being made leader of team RWBY.

Though that problem left as soon as it came, thanks to the combined intervention of Ozpin, and another teacher by the name of Professor Port; who Jaune thought kinda looked like Santa Claus minus the beard to go with his mustache, or the hat.

Other than that, it's been going well for our hero and friends.

Jaune has been spending his time either trying to focus in school, train with his team to make them an even greater force to be recond with (while doing some group training with team RWBY from time to time to improve everyone's ability to adapt with working with others) and even getting to know his new friends.

He boned with his friends over things like, battle and combat strategies with either Pyrrha or Ruby, while having friendly conversations about childhood stories and whatever else sounded good; or hand to hand sparring with Yang, while occasionally doing some flirting of both the verbal or physical ( on Yang's part) kind; heck, he even bonded with Blake a little bit over books they like to read after the two ran into each other one time in the library.

He also managed to bond with Ren and Nora over cooking breakfast.

Though I guess to be technical it was more like he watched out for Nora, while Ren made the food. Especially if said food was pancakes. To this day Ren didn't trust Nora not to eat any he made while his back was turned.

Sadly Jaune still struggled with getting along with Weiss do to the girls cold behaviour around him.

Girl knows how to hold a grudge, as Jaune came to learn after a while.

Now lets look at our hero's current situation; which is consisting of Jaune knocking around the doughback leader of team CRDL (aka, Cardin Winchester) do to the two being randomly selected to spar during combat class.

Jaune smiled with glee at the matchup given how he caught Cardin and one of his buddies pull a cruel prank on some random girl involving paint bombs going off in her face the moment she opened her locker.

And given Jaune's hate of bullies, this was the perfect chance to give Winchester his own punishment.

What made it better was that Cardin was bad mouthing Jaune over how much smaller he was and how little armor he had on compared to him before the fight.

Why this made the fight better was well...

Because five minutes into the fight Cardin found himself being repeatibly smacked face first into the ground by Jaune who just kept disappearing and reappearing to smack the bully around each time he got back up.

"Guess my smaller size and light armor really is a problem huh Cardin?" Jaune said with a smug smile and sarcastic voice, which made the mace wielding brute get angrier, and more prone to making mistakes.

Said brute gave a battle cry before charging at Jaune with a powerful side swing with his mace.

Only for it to be blocked by one of Jaune's transformed arms before kicking Cardin away with a foot that was also covered in stone, while sporting clawed toes.

The kick proved so strong that it took seventy percent of Cardin's aura and still left him with a scratched up cheek courtesy of the toe claws.

Once again Cardin charged Jaune, only this time he did a straight forward thrust which Jaune blocked again with his sword.

To the Knight's shock though, Cardin just smiled before pressing a button on the handle of his mace that trigured the red Dust Crystal in his mace to light up and releasing an explosive blast that actually knocked Jaune back.

With his opponent temporarily distracted, the larger teen leaped into the air, and brought his mace down in an attempt to end the match.

This did not go his way however do to Jaune gripping the end of the mace with his clawed hand before pointing the tip of his sword into Cardin's chest.

"Nice try," said a smirking Jaune before pulling the trigger of his weapon, and knocking Cardin on his ass with the duel point blank shots to his chest.

This also had the bonus effect of depleting whatever aura Cardin had left, and therefore ending the match.

While Jaune walked back to his cheering friends, Goodwitch stepped up to to go into a lecture about the two teens fight and about what the they did right, what they did wrong, etc.

Jaune was a little shocked at the teacher for talking about how he let his cockiness get the better of him and made it possible for Cardin to get that explosive sneak attack on him.

Though he couldn't necessarily say she was wrong.

Jaune did have a bit of an overconfidence issue that he needed to work on.

Even when they all sat down for lunch, it was clear to some of Jaune's friends, who weren't occupied with Nora's dream/story, that he was still beating himself up over his flaw.

"Jaune, you okay?" asked a concerned Pyrrha while placing one of her hands on top of her leader's shoulder.

"You seem...bothered," added Ruby from across her friend.

Jaune tried to deny having any problems, only for his friends to give him looks that showed they weren't bying it. So he just came clean about his problem.

To the shock of the others, the one that spoke up was Weiss.

"Oh come on Jaune. Yes you made mistakes, but now its time to except it and try better next time. I mean if we didn't make mistakes then what would we learn from?"

Everyone stared at the rich girl in surprise before Jaune chuckled slightly while saying how the girl was right, followed by a sincere thank you.

The white haired girl responded with a shrug.

The moment was ruined however when they all turned to the sound of someone shouting at another person, "that hurts!"

What they saw was Cardin pulling on the ears of some brown haired girl with a British accent.

Or to be more precise, the brown rabbit ears on top of her head.

"Told you they were real," Cardin said to his team as they all laughed at the girl who was clearly in pain, and on the verge of tears.

"I can't stand people like him," said Pyrrha with venom in her voice.

"I say we break his legs!" Nora added, only to get a head shake from Ren.

A few more moments later, Jaune got up and began walking towards the team of bullies and their victim.

Cardin just kept pulling on the poor Faunus girl's ears until he found his left arm being twisted into the chicken wing hold, which caused him so much pain that he let the girl go.

The brute was able to turn his head enough to see Jaune was his attacker.

Said Knight just looked up at the now silent members of team CRDL before saying, "I thought you guys found other people's pain funny.

The team looked at each other before they made a move to gang up on Jaune.

This was a bad move however do to Jaune lifting Cardin off his seat, and pushing him into his team like a bowling ball through pins.

Once team CRDL had a chance to get back up they charged at the silver haired teen who would either dodge or block their attackes before striking back.

That is until Cardin finally landed a fist into Jaune's face.

Only for the shorter teen to just turn his head slightly as a result of the punch before grabbing Cardin's wrist with bone crushing strength.

He then proceeded to hit Cardin so hard that when he landed on the ground he went sliding ten feet into a wall.

This also left him in a dazed state like the rest of his team.

Seeing his work done, Jaune looked to the rabbit girl and asked with a softer look to his face, "you alright?"

The girl just nodded timidly at her rescuer.

Jaune was about to speak again until he heard the sound of Glenda Goodwitch shouting his full name, and turned to see said teacher storming over to him.

"Young man, fighting is prohibited outside combat training. Care to explain why I come walking in to see you beating the tar out of team CRDL?" asked the teacher in an authoritative voice.

"Ma'am wait, these guys were picking on this girl and Jaune was stepping in to stop them!" shouted Ruby who ran over the moment she saw the teacher walk over to Jaune.

Said teacher turned to the rabbit girl and asked if that story was true.

The girl in question shook her head up in down rapidly in hopes it would be enough to help her rescuer out of trouble.

Goodwitch nodded her head in understanding before saying, "none the less, Mr. Arc would you please accompany me to the headmaster's office. I'll have Professor Port come and take team CRDL to Infirmary, then detention."

 **Time skip- few days later**

The Huntsman in training can be seen in the history class while the teacher, Professor Oobleck, is giving a lesson about a battle between humans and faunus which took place a long time ago.

Though most of the students were having some difficulty listening to the teacher do to the fact that he talked as fast as he ran around the room like Ruby on a caffeine high.

Except for Jaune, who was looking at his blank notes with a tired look do to being up late last few nights doing his home work after getting done with cleaning the school cafeteria as his punishment for fighting with team CRDL, while fidgeting with the callor of his school uniform (all the uniforms are same in cannon, but Jaune still wears the gloves of his normal get up).

Until his danger instincts locked in, and he reached his hand behind his head to catch a paper triangle aimed for his head, and turned to see an annoyed Cardin, who's left arm was still needing to be iced from the soreness caused by Jaune.

Sadly the green haired teacher only saw Jaune' s hand move threw his peripheral vision, and therefore sped over to him.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?"

Jaune could only stare blankly at the teacher while trying to figure out an answer.

Not finding one, Jaune took a breath, and told Oobleck the truth.

"Sorry sir, to be honest I was up late last night catching up on work and haven't been able to focus so well in classes."

Cardin broke out in a fit of laughter before calling Jaune a lame ass.

Oobleck set his sights on Cardin before asking, "perhaps you know the answer Mr. Winchester?" Which threw the bully off for a second before he stated, "well, I know it's easier to train animals then it is to train a soldier."

This resulted in the teacher shacking his head in disapointment at the insult of an answer before Pyrrha said, "you're not the most open minded of individuals are you Cardin?"

"You got a problem!" retaliated Cardin.

"No, I have the answer. It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect vision in the dark," stated Pyrrha before Blake spoke up from right next to her and added, "General Lagoom made the mistake of trying to attack the Faunus in their sleep. His army was defeated, and the general captured."

Blake then turned to look at Cardin, and added, "perhaps if he had paid more attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure."

Said bully turned and gave her an angry scowl, followed by some angry noises.

Luckily Oobleck was able to get Cardin to take his seat so the class could continue till the bell rang.

After class ended, the professor pulled Jaune and Cardin in for a quick talk about the latter's teens disrespectful comment, whereas the shorter teen just got a minor lecture about how it's understandable that personal matters can be distracting, but that as huntsmen they need to be able to handle any task at hand no matter the condition.

With that, the two students were dismissed.

A few hours later Jaune can be seen helping clean up the cafeteria once most of the students had finished dinner.

Luckily this was Jaune's last day of doing this chore, so he had that to look forward to at least.

The young Knight was currently sweeping trash into a dust pan when someone walked up from behind him.

"Umm, ex-excuse me?" questioned the person who Jaune turned around to face, and saw it was the rabbit girl who Cardin was picking on a few days ago.

"Hey there. Something I can help you with?" asked Jaune with a friendly smile.

"N-no, I just came over to say I'm sorry," the girl said before looking Jaune in the eye.

Said teen just looked at her confused before asking why she felt that she needed to say sorry.

She looked away for a second before looking back at Jaune and said, "you're doing this because you got in trouble for trying to stop team CRDL from picking in me. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had a reason to pick a fight with them and get in trouble."

She then looked down in shame before feeling a hand placed on her should and looked back up to see the hand belonging to Jaune.

"Whether it was you or someone else I would've still stepped in to put those guys in their place. Stopping monsters and bullies from hurting others is in my nature. So don't be sorry for something I'd gladly do again in a heart beat," said Jaune with a reassuring smile.

The girl responded with her own smile before it changed into a face of realization.

"Oh bugger, I almost forgot."

She then took a note book from her bag before presenting it to Jaune.

"You and I have Oobleck together; and sense you said you didn't catch most of his lecture I thought you could use my notes to catch up."

"I can't take this, won't you need it?" Jaune asked in fear of being an inconvenience to the girl.

"Don't worry, I actually made these as copies. I wanted to be able to thank you for sticking up for someone like me."

Jaune was still reluctant for a few more seconds before finally accepting her gift.

"Well I've got to go. I promised I'd help a friend of mine with her project sooo..."

Jaune just chuckled before letting her know he understand.

The girl began walking away but stopped a few seconds later and turned around to say, "I um, forgot to say. I'm Velvet Scarlatina. "

"Jaune Arc," said Jaune before seeing Velvet walk away.

A minute later, Jaune heard the voice of someone he knew all to well.

"Aw, you made a friend."

The sliver haired teen turned around to see Cardin and his gang, who were all in their combat gear, were sitting at one of the tables a few feet from Jaune.

"Can you even call an animal a friend?" asked one of Cardin's buddies before getting a fist bump from another.

"What do you guys want?" questioned Jaune with no emotion in his voice or face.

"Come on Jauny boy. We just wanted to check up on our buddy. See if he needed help with the clean up, making sure he doesn't get rabies from animal girls, or maybe to hear him finally apologies for hurting my arm and embarrassing my boy's and I," stated Cardin with a smug grin.

Jaune actually took on a thinking expression before shrugging and saying, "sure. As soon as you say sorry to Velvet and anyone else you've been an ass to."

"Oh come on Arc, that was just some messing around," said Cardin while rolling his eye's

Jaune's face took on a more serious look before he said, "really. Cuz I don't see how yanking on someone's ears while calling them a freak is funny. Especially if it's obvious to see how much pain said pulling causes them."

"Wow Arc. I knew you were a boy scout, but to be so protective of those freaks is just another level of weird," mocked Cardin while laughing.

Jaune clenched his fist in anger before taking a calming breath, and speaking up again.

"I think this talk is done."

Before he could move however, all of team CRDL stood around him.

"Afraid we can't let you do that Jauny boy. You still owe us an apology," stated Cardin as he and his buddies pulled out their respective weapon that they hid behind their backs.

"You guys don't want to do this," threatened Jaune while preparing himself for a fight.

"You think so?" asked Cardin.

On instinct Jaune moved his body to the left as one of Cardin's guys swung a sword down on where the sliver haired Knight originally stood before said Knight delivered an elbow to the teen's face.

Another guy with a green mo-hawk came at Jaune next with twin daggers that were on fire, forcing Jaune to dodge while stepping backwards.

Jaune noticed Cardin coming at him with his mace and decided that it was time to stop avoiding his attackers.

When Cardin and his dagger using friend were about to hit Jaune, said teen changed his hands and feet into their stone clawed forms, and used the arms as shields to deflect the double team assault.

He then placed both arms in front of his face to block the bullet and looked to see the last member of the team wielding a Halberd with the tip steaming from the gun barrel.

Jaune repeated this action when the sword using teen also used the secret gun function of his blade on Jaune.

Soon the two teens began to gang up on Jaune with bullets, forcing said teen to block or use his aura as a shield.

Realizing he couldn't just stand there taking the hits forever Jaune leaped to an empty table, and flipped it over to block off his attackers for a little bit.

"I don't want to hurt you guys," stated Jaune, only to get laughter as a response.

"Well then you should've thought about that before disrespecting team CRDL huh?" lectured one of Cardin's guys before said leader spoke up.

"Now we're going to have to hurt you, and probably some other people you know. What do you think Dove?"

Said sword user smiled next to his leader before saying, "maybe we should have another talk with the rabbit freak, or maybe pay a visit to the dorms of team RWBY OR JNPR?

As they were trying to get under Jaune's skin, they slowly walked over to his make shift wall in an attempt to sneak attack him.

Their mistake.

When they were four feet from the table, they saw a blur leap into the air, and saw it was Jaune with one fist pulled behind him as he began to descend on them.

They didn't even have time to react before Jaune reached them and punched the ground with his pulled back fist, and released a red shock wave.

When they got over their daze, the four bullies looked to a now standing Jaune who had his head down, and his eye's shadowed.

Though that's not actually what concerned them.

What got them nervous was the red glow coming from the claws and star symbols on his hands, and the crimson smoke like aura.

The team of bullies managed to get into their fighting poses despite there nervousness, only for three out of the four to get knocked out into a wall by Jaune's lightning fast attacks.

Now the only one left standing was Cardin, who despite his growing fear, made a move on Jaune.

Only for Jaune to smack Cardin's mace from his hands, and lift the larger teen in the air by his neck.

"You really like to hurt others don't you Cardin?" Jaune asked in a monotone voice before lifting his other hand up and opening his fist up so the claws could be seen better.

Jaune then lifted his head up more so that he could look Cardin in the eye, while the other teen looked more terrified then before when he saw both of Jaune's eyes had slit pupils, and the right eye had become blood red.

"Then let's see how everyone else treats you when you walk the halls with no face to show," added Jaune before moving his hand in for the kill.

Only to stop when he heard a familiar voice call out his name and turned to see Pyrrha, who had come along with the rest of team JNPR to check up on Jaune and maybe help him with his chore.

Though none of them expected to walk in and find the beaten forms of team CRDL, and to hear Jaune talk about clawing Cardin's face off.

Seeing the worried and confused looks on his team's faces actually caused Jaune to take a look around and realize what he had done, and what he was about to do.

So he put Cardin down, and his eye's and limbs turned back to normal as the evil looking aura vanished.

Then he bolted out another door, and away from everyone.

Ren and Nora were about to chase after him, only to be stopped by Pyrrha telling them to deal with the four bullies while she went after Jaune.

Though reluctant, they childhood friends agreed, and the Spartan was hot on her leader's tail.

 **Seen change-roof top:**

if it were ever possible to be so angry with yourself that there was no words to describe it, you could bet that Jaune defiantly felt that way right now.

When he reached the roof top of the building, he began to pace around while taking deep breaths of the cool night air to calm himself down.

Regrettably this failed to work, and Jaune ended up doing the only other thing he could think of.

He began to punch the ground with his right hand; creating a small crater as a result.

He probably would've continued to increase the size of said crater, had a certain red headed beauty not come bursting threw the door.

"Jaune," spoke Pyrrha in a voice that was barely over a whisper.

"I don't think I'm the best person to be around right now Pyrrha," Jaune warned while looking away from his partner.

Said partner however, came right over and tried to take a look at Jaune's right hand; which was now barely covered by some bandages, and a shredded glove.

Or at least that was her intention before Jaune's eyes widened in fear, and he pulled away to hide it.

"I-I'm fine Pyrrha. If anyone needs tending to, it's team CRDL," Jaune tried to reason before adding that last part in with a regretful voice, "there the ones that really got a number done on them."

"Jaune...what happened?" asked the red head in hopes of being able to help her partner later on when Cardin and his gang would try to make up an excuse to get Jaune into trouble.

Some time later Jaune finished telling Pyrrha about what took place minutes ago without leaving a single detail out.

"Jaune you were being attacked and forced to defend yourself. You have nothing to be ashamed of," Pyrrha tried to reason while lightly turning Jaune by his shoulder in order to make eye contact with him.

Jaune pulled away however before saying, "maybe at first. But I still lost my cool and would've exposed Cardin's skull to the world had you not been there."

"You don't know that for su-"

"Yes I do Pyrrha! I wanted so badly to make him regret threatening you guys that I was willing to hurt him in the most sadistic way I could think of! You know who does that to people? Monsters!"

"You're not a monster."

"Well I'm not human either!" Jaune declared before his face took on a shocked expression in realization of what he just said.

Pyrrha tilted her head in confusion before asking, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Accepting that there was no going back, Jaune closed his eyes, turned around, took of his school jacket, rolled his right sleeve, and began to undo the bandages.

"In our world there are all kinds of beings who live here. Humans, Faunus, animals, the Grimm. Yet what not many people know these days is that there are other worlds, with their own inhabitants, " lectured Jaune while turning back around to face Pyrrha with his now exposed right arm.

The Spartan could do nothing but stare at the arm that Jaune always kept hidden while telling everyone that it had been severely scarred.

Only to see that the arm was not scarred, but rather, inhuman.

From the elbow to the hand, the arm was encased in black scales which reflected blue against the light, and had a whitish silvery glow come from the palm and clawed fingers.

"Jaune. Wh-what is that?" questioned Pyrrha, who was unable to pull her eyes away from the arm.

"My arm. The arm of a demon," said the Knight.

"A demon. You mean like the ones that religious groups and stories talk about?" wondered Pyrrha while secretly debating whether to believe in Jaune's story.

Jaune actually put on a smirk at that before saying," the very same."

Pyrrha finally pulled her eyes away from the hand to look Jaune in the eye and ask, "are you saying you're a...a demon?"

The silver haired teen switched his gaze to the hand and said, "well I guess to be fair, the correct term for what I am is a Cambion. A human demon hybrid."

"H-how is that possible?" inquired the red haired teen.

"Well in most cases a Cambion is made when a demon and a human conceive a child. In my case it was a little more different then that.

"In what way?" asked Pyrrha, now more curious than scared.

"Its a long story," warned Jaune.

"That's what makes them worth hearing."

With a deep breath, Jaune gave the infamous hero origin story.

 **Flashback- eight years ago (Jaune's POV):**

It was a warm sunny day, and my family and I were using it to go on a nice little picnic.

I remember that I wore a light blue shirt and tan shorts.

I also remember playing tag with some of my sister's, the air blowing in my face and blond hair as I ran for my life from the oldest of my sister's, Ann.

Ann was an eight year old girl with a baseball hat over long blond hair, dark blue eyes like mine, and cloths consisting of white t-shirt, blue shorts, and running shoes.

Sadly for her I was too fast, so she switched over to chase my other sister's.

She then chased after another of my sister's named Emma.

A six year old with short dark hair (which she inherited from our mom's mom), our eyes, and a blue sun dress.

Sadly for Ann, Emma had a skill for tree climbing.

Then Ann heard movement, and saw two heads pop out from the bushes.

These two were the twins Sally (left) and Sammy (right).

They both had short blond hair, but had a long braid dangling from one side of their heads.

With Sally's being on her left, and Sammy's on the right.

Ann was going to tag the two five year old, but stopped when they gave her their most deadly weapon.

The puppy eyes.

With that Ann turned the other way, and went to find a different victim.

Being the good big brother I am I slowed down enough for her to be able to catch me, and spent some time breing it till lunch.

After lunch, most of my sisters fell asleep and Ann and I chose to go do a little exploring.

After a while we got board and were about to head back, when I suddenly tensed up.

"Jaune you alright there?" asked Ann.

"I just felt weird for a second. Like something was just pulling on me," I answered.

A second later I felt it again, and again, until suddenly I felt the tug making me feel the need to start walking.

Not knowing what was going in, Ann just started following me.

Eventually we found ourselves in some sort of shrine consisting of four stone pillars circling around stone ground, with some podium in the center.

As we got closer to it, I noticed a necklace in the middle of the podium, before being hit with the biggest tug so far.

My sister asked if I was alright.

I answered yes before telling her how I thought that feeling I was getting was from the necklace.

So I did what any rational person would do and walked over to the shrine.

I vaguely remember hearing Ann tell me to stop but I was just too drawn to the necklace.

Later on she would tell me how she was going to grab me, but was unable to once I stepped past the pillars.

Like some force field had popped up the moment I stepped into the shrine.

Soon enough I was within grabbing distance of the item.

Looking back at it now, I can't help but laugh at how I ignored all the signs trying to warn me about how crazy my life was about to become.

Heck the fact that the necklace was glowing the closer I got to it should've been the biggest giveaway.

But I ignored it, and reached for the item like one of those dumb people in movies just before some crazy trap gets triggered.

Though in my case, it was something more dramatic.

When I grabbed the necklace, the glow faded, before a massive burst of red light came from it; followed by unspeakable pain.

This continued for a while until I felt something placed on his chest, followed by a drowsy sensation.

When I woke up again, I found himself back in my bed with my family looking at me with concern.

"Son, how you feeling?" my dad asked.

My throat felt a little dry but I managed to tell him I way alright. If not a little bit sore.

"Well that's to be expected of some one in your situation," said a voice that I never heard before come from the entrance of my room.

So I looked over to see a cloaked person look over to me with his eye's being the only thing I could see.

I asked him who he was, and he said, "I'm the one who helped you while you went threw your change."

Seeing my confusion he walked over to my night stand, grabbed my mirror, and showed me my reflection.

In it I saw that my hair had changed from blond to light silver, and my once dark blond eyebrows were now dark silver.

Other than that though I seemed like my normal self.

That is, until the cloaked man spoke up again.

"Tell me boy. You ever heard of the story of the rebellious demon named Sparda and his son's?"

I nodded yes do to the fact that my mom told my sister's and I a child friendly version of the story at times.

"Well I bet the stories never talk about what happens after their stories end. You see, Dante and Virgil actually did eventually have families of their own, but do to the lack of demons in this world, the demonic blood of the Sparda bloodline was watered down until it became dormant. However, there would be a day when that bloodline would be needed again. After all, evil always finds a way to return. So I had that necklace made, and filled it with demonic energy so that when it came in contact with a worthy descendant of Sparda, it would draw them to it, unleash that demonic energy, and cause that dormant demon blood to awaken."

The Arc family was left totally speechless until Mr. Arc stood up and said, "Now hold up. You expect us to believe that not only are those myths about demons and Sparda true, but that our son is connected to those legends. And were just supposed to go with it?"

"No Mr. Arc I would expect nothing less than absolute disbelief. However, that doesn't change the fact that what I said is true, and that Jaune has been chosen to take up a great responsibility. That being said, he will now face hardships and challenges ahead in his life. The best thing to do for him is to help him be ready for them. Which is why I would asked young Jaune to let me help him by making him my apprentice."

Jaune's mom stepped into the conversation by saying, "and if we say no?"

"Then Jaune will truly be in trouble. Of course this is still up to Jaune to choose how to live his life."

Everyone turned to Jaune, who was looking down at the necklace in his hands, which everyone almost forgot about, with a looks on his face that showed he was in deep thought.

After a while, he looked back up to them before asking, "does this mean I won't be normal again?"

The cloaked man answered with, "normal is whatever you feel most comfortable in. So which option to you feel most comfortable with? Try to go back to the life you knew and act like the last few hours didn't happen, or embracing what's happened? Either way it's up to you."

Inhaling a large amount of air, before letting it loose, Jaune said, "I've always wanted to be like my dad and the other great people in my family. I wanted to be a hero, and help others. If you're saying this change can help me do that, then maybe it's a sign that I should do it."

The family looked concern for a moment, but knew that when Jaune made up his mind, he stuck the course.

"Well then, all I can say now is get some rest. Cuz once you get your full strength back, you're journey begins, " declared the cloaked man before walking away.

The Arc family chose to stay with the oldest child of the family that night, and even managed to fall asleep after a few hours.

Minus Jaune who was just staring at the ceiling, before lifting the necklace to stare at the red gem dangling from it.

"No turning back now," whispered Jaune to himself before finally joining his family in sleep.

Hoping that he would be able to rise to the challenge.

 **Flashback over:**

"And thus began my eight year training mission. It wasn't easy, made a lot of mistakes, one of which led to my arm changing. But I also got stronger and gained some interesting abilities. Like those stone arms and legs you see me use. Though I guess sense I'm being honest I guess I should address them by their correct name. Beowulf, it's a type of weapon that's forged by a demon soul or energy. Or Devil Arm for short

When the beautiful huntress in training was able to talk again, she could only say, "that's...some story."

Jaune responded with yup then turned away from Pyrrha to look at the broken moon of Remnant.

"Too bad that I just proved that when push comes to shove, I'll give in to my darker side and try hurting others. Face it Pyrrha, I'm no different then the Grimm. And I should just be locked up or slain like one."

Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock before she forced Jaune to turn around, and make him look her in the eye by holding his face in both her hands.

"Don't ever say such things! The Jaune Arc I've come to know is nothing of the sorts! You always try to be kind to those around you, brave to stand up to the real monsters, funny, smart, maybe a little reckless at times, but you always do something for the sake of others! You're a good man as far as I'm concern! So please, stop talking about leaving or death. Because I...and everyone else love having you here."

"But what if I-"

"I'll help you however I can. That's what partners do for each other after all right?"

"That's not fair for you to carry such a responsibility though."

"It doesn't have to be fair to be right."

Jaune gently removed Pyrrha's hands from his face, and looked back to the moon for a few moments.

After awhile he said, "I'll think about it. Staying I mean."

Reluctantly, Pyrrha agreed to her leaders promise before the two headed back inside.

The next day Jaune was requested once more to see Ozpin about the incident, and what he thought would be his expulsion.

Luckily Jaune didn't have to worry about getting into too much trouble for what happened with team CRDL thanks to the security cameras inside the cafeteria showing that they were the attackers.

However he did end up getting another whole week of clean up duty for said cafeteria, plus one day detention with Goodwitch (pore bastard).

Team CRDL were doing alright too after a few weeks in the School Hospital, and their own aura healing factor.

Even if they did end up having to walk around the school dresses like mummies even after being let out to go back to class.

Jaune dis feel a little guilty for the damage he did to the bullies, but his friends were there to reassure him he had nothing to feel bad about.

Heck even Weiss comforted him in her own cold way by pointing out how he was acting in self defense.

Now after about three weeks, things seemed to be getting back to normal.

Of course...

You know what they say about a calm before the storm.

 **Location-Unknown:**

The young Cambion known as Jaune opened his eyes to find himself in some forest.

Unlike the last one he was in however, this one was surrounded in a red color.

The young Knight began to explore the forest while keeping his guard up.

Eventually he say what he assumed was another person, and began walking to them.

As he got closer, the figure began to look familiar to him.

Once he was about ten feet away, the figure turned around to reveal itself to be a smiling Ruby.

He was about to say something when a red spike of light pierced through from behind Ruby, and she began to fall to the ground.

The moment the silver eyed girl, the red leaves of the forest broke off from their trees, and began to spin around Jaune like a hurricane storm.

Jaune couldn't see anything at first, but then he say three recognizable orbs of red.

Which triggered Jaune's anger, and he drew out Lama D'Argento and charged for the orbs, only for them to vanish as his blade was within cutting distance.

He then heard an ominous laughter, before the voice behind the orbs said, "You want so bad to be a hero, and yet you always fail to save those who matter most to you. Don't worry though, death comes for you too."

As the voice said those last words about death, a shadowed beast appears from behind Jaune, before opening its massive mouth, and lunges at him.

It was then that Jaune woke up to realizing he had another one of his nightmares.

He looked around real quick to see if his team was still asleep, before silently getting up to use the bathroom.

After about fifteen minutes of washing his face, Jaune had calmed down, and was now looking at his own reflection.

He then saw the necklace he wore.

The same one that made him a Cambion.

He then took it off to look at the gym for a bit before closing his hand around it and saying to himself, "I won't fail," and then heading off to bed.

 **Next day:**

Unlike most of the days so far at Beacon, the first years would be taking a trip through the Forever Fall Forest, which despite the large population of Grimm in the area was quite a beautiful place.

That is unless you're Jaune Arc, who despite telling Ruby and Pyrrha several times already that he was good, was very much on edge.

The reason being is do to the fact that this was the exact forest he saw in his nightmare.

One might try to say that it's just coincidence, only to be proven wrong when shit hits the fan.

Getting back on topic, the class were being led by Goodwitch who just told them that they were to collect the special red tree sap using a glass jar that the teacher proved to each student.

And now we find our hero walking through the forest with one hand on a jar, and the other on his sword handle while looking all around him, expecting something to happen.

Eventually Jaune calmed down enough to get the tree sap and start heading back to the group, but stopped when some dark purple gem landed at his feet.

A few seconds later a bullet hit the gem, and caused it to explode in to a dark purple smoke that surrounded Jaune.

It cleared a few seconds later, only for Jaune to start feeling dizzy, and get blurry vision.

"Huh, he's still standing, either not enough toxin in that Dust Crystal, or he's just one tough son of a bitch," said a guy that Jaune was able to focus his vision enough to see was the grey haired Halberd user of team CRDL, Sky Larkin.

"This is better anyway, at least he'll know who taught him his lesson," declared the voice of Cardin from somewhere around Jaune.

Five seconds later Jaune felt something hit him in the back, and made him go flying a few feet before landing face first into the ground.

Before he could pick himself up, Jaune felt himself being forcibly lifted up by two people, who then held him up while keeping his arms from moving.

With some effort the young Knight was able to lift his head up enough to see what he assumed was Cardin base off the colors of the blurry object coming for him.

"Time to finally teach you your place Arc," said Cardin before punching Jaune as hard as he could in the gut.

"This is for getting in our way. This is for making us look like chumps. This is for threatening to take my face off. And this is for not apologizing when you were supposed to!" shouted Cardin while delivering a punch with each sentence.

Cardin hit him a few more times before sapping to tale a break.

"You're right Cardin. I was out of line when I made that threat. And I probably would've made good on my word had it not been for Pyrrha speaking up," Jaune said between breaths before lifting his head up with his eye's still closed.

Only to open them a moment later to show the slit pupils and saying, "but I won't ever be sorry for standing up to guys like you who just hurt people for the fun of it."

"We'll see about that," growled Cardin as he lifting his fist up one more with the intent of hit Jaune in the face.

This did not prove to be the case however do to the fact that Jaune was able to focus his aura into a powerful repulsive force, which knocked the thug team away from him, and on their backs.

Or into the jars of tree sap in Cardin's case.

The bullies picked themselves up, and looked at Jaune in fear that he'd recovered from the toxic Dust quicker then they thought.

Sadly Jaune was still suffering from the effects, if the deep breathing and needing to lean on his sword were any indication.

Fortunately, Jaune had a faster healing rate then most thanks to being half demon.

So it wouldn't be long till he was back to normal.

To bad team CRDL looked like they were itching for a fight.

At least they were until they heard a roar.

Followed by a larger than normal Ursa with bone spikes surrounding its body.

It didn't take long before most of the members of team CRDL to start running.

Most being the operative word do to Cardin tripping over in himself as the Grimm turned its gaze on him, and started sniffing the air in said bullies area.

Cardin only had about three seconds to guess it was smelling the tree sap on him before it made a move on the pore mace user.

All Cardin could do now was close his eye's, and wait for death.

Or at least that should've been the case, if not for a certain Cambion stepping in to block the Grimm with his sword.

"Get off your ass and move it Winchester!" shouted Jaune while struggling to push the Ursa back.

The two were in a deadlock with Jaune using his sword as a shield, and the Grimm using its head to push forward until it got smart and used one of its front paws to smack Jaune from one of his exposed sides.

Fortunately Jaune was able to change the position of his body so he could push use his feet to push himself off of a tree and back to the Grimm.

Moments later the Grimm found a sword impaled in its shoulder.

In a fit of rage, it grabbed Jaune with its uninjured paw, started banging him into the ground at least a hundred times before dropping his motionless body, removed the sword from its arm, and refocused its sights on Cardin.

Completely oblivious to the glow coming from Jaune's slowly balling fist.

It stood above the school bully ready to strike, until a giant hand made of silver/white energy encase it, leaving only it's head and raised paw to be seen.

It was at this moment that teams RWBY and JNPR showed up after seeing the rest of team CRDL running for their lives while telling everyone what was happening.

Everyone stared at the giant hand for a few more moments before following it back to its point of origin.

The now revealed demonic hand of Jaune.

Said Arc gave a mighty battle cry before turning around, and yanking his right arm from one side of his body to the other; being copied by the giant hand, and threw many trees.

After making the Grimm go face first threw the trees, Jaune used his energy hand to throw the beast high into the air, before making the giant hand vanish, then leap after it.

Soon he was about five feet above it, and then to everyone's shock, large bat like wings with a silvery metal structure, a red flesh like material between the long metal fingers of the wings, and black thumb like claws.

Or at least that's what they looked like for a moment before the red flesh morphed into red energy spikes (look up Touka from Tokyo Ghoul's wings when they become all crystal like if you need a better visual) with six of them being launched at the Ursa after Jaune flapped the wings in the beast direction.

Two went into the spots where the legs connected to the body, followed by two in the arms, and two in the shoulders.

Jaune then removed two spikes from his wings, flew at the Grim till he was right in front of it, then stabbed it in the chest and head.

All while they descended to the ground.

Jaune then pushed himself away from the Grimm, and used his wings to slow his fall while watching the Grimm crash down like a rock.

When he reach the ground he looked at the barely breathing monster for a few seconds, started walking away, then snapped his fingers once he was far enough away.

Moments later the spikes detonated, and finished the Ursa off.

Everyone looked at the new smoking crater for a bit before turning to Jaune who had walked over to retrieve his sword.

And fall to his knees after reaching his weapon, and let his wings vanish.

Also while breathing very heavily.

It didn't take long for his friends to come to his side to check on him; though it did take them some time to finally stop asking him about his well-being.

"I don't know how you did all that Arc. But that was awesome. Thanks for the save, "complemented and thanked Cardin for once in his time at Beacon.

"If you want to thank me, then stop being an ass hole. Not everyone might be as willing to help you despite how you act like I would," advised Jaune who was still pretty pissed about the toxin and punches.

Cardin was left speechless, with a face full of shame rather than anger, then proceeded to walk away.

"Well aside from the scaring us shitless. That was quite the display of ass kicking champ," complimented Yang.

"Especially when you used your 'scarred hand' and those wings," added Blake while giving the Knight's exposed right hand a questioning look.

Jaune tried to say something but would just end up closing his mouth when the words couldn't be found.

"Jaune?" spoke up Ruby in an effort to get her friend to talk.

With a sigh Jaune opened his mouth to finally speak, but was prevented doing so when another Ursa Major come out of the forest; followed by four normal Ursa.

The teens were getting ready to fight off the Grimm when five hand size seeds fell out of the trees, and right in from of the bear monsters.

The beast stared at the seeds for a few seconds before they hatched and became some sort of plant monster covered in vine like hair with arms.

Then began to attack to Grimm.

Or that's what the students thought at first, until they saw the strange plants were actually bonding to the Ursa.

"Oh no. They're here," whispered Jaune with actual fear clear on his face.

"What's here?" Asked Pyrrha.

"What are those...things!" Questioned Weiss.

"Chimera."

"And that is?" asked Ruby while she and the others got their weapons out as the Grimm finished changing.

In there place stood what looked similar to an Ursa, but had green tendrils rapped around their upper bodies with a red flower blooming from their backs, and a bladed tentacles coming put of each shoulder.

"Oh," was the response of hooded girl.

"What do we do now?" Pyrrha asked before they all saw the Ursa Major rise with the rest in a similar form, with the minor differences like having the red flower on its chest, and unlike the two bladed tentacle on each shoulder, this guy had multiple of them take the place of the bone spikes on its back.

"Run," said Jaune just before the Major looked at them and roar.

* * *

 **And finally done! Sorry again for taking so long with a chapter. I had a lot going on in the last month and a half. I hope you great readers enjoyed this chapter and don't want to kill me for making it a cliff hanger. Reasons for doing so are because as much as i hate them they do keep you interested. And i figured i kept you all waiting long enough. I'll try as hard as I can to get the next chapter out with more excitement. So till next time, remember to leave comments and suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5: Letting Loose

**What's cracking my readers. Hope you enjoyed last chapter. First i would like to say to those who just started following my story welcome on board and extra thanks to those who chose to favorite my story, it means a lot to know that I'm doing well for a first timer. And to those who left comments I also want to give an extra thanks for the feedback, it really helps. I noticed a few people liked the idea of Velvet being in the harem, and to those I say because one I like her, and two you've been very supporting of this story I will definitely put her in. And if you all have any ideas on who else should join feel free to leave suggestions. And again if you could give me an answer on what to do with Glenda and Winter with Oz and Qrow that would also help. Now that I got that all said, let's get on to what I'm sure you all have been waiting for.**

 **Chapter 5: Letting loose**

The sound of gun fire could be heard all around the Forever Fall Forest.

Followed moments later by teams RWBY and JNPR as they tried to escape from the Chimera Grimm, who used their blade tentacles to block the bullets aimed for them.

"What are those blades made of!" shouted Weiss in irritation before unleashing an fire powered sword slash that was dogged by the Ursa it was aimed at.

"Jaune, any suggestions!" asked Pyrrha as she used her rifle and managed to hit one of them in the head, only for it to slowly get back up as the wound healed.

"The Chimera gives the Ursa healing powers, but it's also the weakness. Take it out, the Grimm goes with it."

"Any particular spots we should aim for!" questioned Ren as he got his guns out.

Jaune looked at the hybrid monsters for a few moments before saying, "the flowers on their bodies. It's like their brain."

"But how are we going to take those out when we got fangs, claws, and tentacles blocking our way?" Blake asked while switching her sword to its gun form.

"Split into two men teams and gang up on them so we can have one distract them while the other goes for the flower!" suggested Ruby.

"But that would leave one not getting attacked!" stated Pyrrha in a confused manner.

"Good point! Weiss, see if you can't freeze the big guy long enough to deal with his buddies! Afterwards we'll take him down together!" ordered Jaune who got head nods from everyone.

"Well if no ones got anything else to add, let's rock!" yelled Yang before they all turned around and began to charge at the Chimera in their respective groups.

 **Ruby and Weiss-**

Ruby and Weiss attempted to immobilize Chimera Major as Jaune said by having Ruby use her speed to make a whirlwind that was so powerful, it forced the beast to sink it's claws into the ground to avoid being knocked away.

Weiss managed to use this distraction to get close enough to the monster, then use all her ice Dust to freeze most of its body in a massive iceberg like prisson.

However it did have its head and a few tentacles loose, which were now acting as either a defensive guard to keep the two girls away, or help it break loose.

Said girls were forced to leave it alone when one of the regular Chimera Ursa came charging at them with its own barrage of attacks.

Ruby tried to distract it by attacking its front with her Scythe, but was just blocked once again by one of the tentacle blades while the other knocked her away.

Weiss attempted to help by attacking the flower on its back, but was left shocked when one of the tentacle vines wrapped around the Grimm's upper body broke loose, grabbed the blade of Weiss's rapier, and tossed the heiress near her partner.

"Any other ideas?" asked Weiss in obvious annoyance.

Ruby looked at the monster for a few moments before a knowing smirk formed on her face and then asked, "that thing looks like a plant right?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Weiss while raising an eye brow in confusion.

"Well what element hurts plants?"

It was then that Weiss returned her partners smirk with her own.

Weiss attacked first by unleashing a large wave of fire from her sword swing, which forced the Grimm to use its arms as a shield in order to defend the Chimera from the fire; though this did end up leaving the Ursa in a mountain of pain as a result.

Ruby followed up by using her speed to get behind the Grimm, and use her sniper to shoot the back of its legs; completely blowing its knees out in the process.

The hybrid was so distracted with its pain that it didn't notice the black gravity glyph made by Weiss until it was already pulled down face first into the ground.

The bear like monster used whatever strength it could to unwrap most of the tentacles around its body, and use them to cover the flower in a sort of cocoon while the tentacle blades struggled to break free of the gravity hold.

This proved to be useless though when Weiss came up to it, and stabbed an electric charged rapier into the flower, causing it to slowly burn; which also forced the shield to loosen enough to expose some of the flower.

More then enough for Ruby to snipe the flower, and blow it up.

Thus the hybrid began to disintegrate.

 **Ren and Nora-**

The ninja gun user and hyperactive hammer user were handling their monster by having Nora shoot grenades around the hybrid to blind it in pink smoke while Ren leaped over it, and riddled its back with a few bullets before the beast noticed the threat and used one of its tentacle blades to attack Ren.

Luckily the gunslinger was able to jump out of the way of the blade.

Though the failed attempt at a strike did give Nora enough anger and reason to change Magnhild into its hammer form while running right at it, and proceed to hit the beast so hard in the side that it broke its ribs, and sent it into some trees.

The two regrouped as they saw the monster get back up while its injuries began to heal.

"Well that sucks," said Nora.

"My bullets hurt it, but they don't have enough impact to destroy the flower. We're going to need to get you in closer so you can take it out," advised Ren.

A grin formed on Nora's face before she said, "like the sound of that!"

Her expression changed to confusion however when she added, "So how are we going to get me close enough?"

Ren took a moment to think before telling his partner, "make another smokescreen. Bigger this time. I'll get you your opening."

Nora nodded and switched her weapon back to grenade launcher.

This time though, the front of said launcher opened up in a way that allowed all the grenades to be shot at once.

As the projectiles soared through the air to their target, the grenades spread out and released pink smoke in the shape of a heart before making impact on the ground around the monster.

The smoke was so thick that the beast couldn't see more then a foot or two in front of itself.

Which is why it didn't realize it was attacked until it felt pain come from the stump that once was the blade tipped tentacle on its right shoulder.

Followed moments later by the same situation happening to its left one.

Though these injuries proved to be nothing compared to the barrage of slicing that was inflicted on the arms and legs to the point that the monster couldn't even move said limbs.

Before the hybrid had its chance to heal though, the smoke cleared, and the first thing the beast saw was the barrel of Nora's grenade launcher, which proceeded to fire a grenade into its face.

It's head now gone, the monster could do nothing but fall to the ground dead as Nora switched her weapon once again into a hammer, and raised it to strike at the flower on its back.

Or that's what the teens thought, until the tentacles wrapped around or inside the Grimm came to life and began to wrap around Nora, while the previous damage done to the Ursa began to slowly heal.

Thinking quick on his feet, Ren threw one of his bladed handguns like a boomerang, and managed to slice the the living vines off. Effectively killing them, and freeing Nora.

Free once more, the ginger girl went on to smash the flower with enough force to destroy a tank.

The result was the death of both Chimera and it's host, as well as a smiling Nora.

 **Yang and Blake-**

If the Chimera Ursa could feel any emotions, right now it might be feeling thankful for the healing factor that was being pushed to the limits by the abuse that Blake and Yang were dishing out.

All of which started when Blake started running straight at the monster as it raised its bladed tentacles in preparation to spear the bow wearing girl.

Only for Blake to use her semblance to create a Shadow-clone to jump off of and over the beast while its blades stabbed through the copy just as it vanished, and firmly plant said blades into the ground.

Followed up by Yang grabbing said weapons, giving the Grimm an evil smile, yanked the tentacles out of the ground, and threw the beast as high into the air as she could.

She then jumped after it with one fist pulled back, ready to deliver a shotgun punch to the flower on the monster's back.

Only for the beast to flip around midair to backhand her away.

Acting fast, Blake used her katana in its throwing form for Yang to catch, before pulling her back towards her by the black ribbon attached to the sword.

Once in range, Blake acted like a springboard for Yang to jump off of and into the air above the hybrid.

This time though, Yang's eyes were red, and her hair glowing.

The monster was about to strike at her again, but instead froze up in pain when it felt its back being hit with bullets courtesy of Blake.

Effectively leaving the monster distracted long enough for Yang to get in close, and deliver an augmented punch thanks to her semblance turning the beast previous backhand attack into an strength boost.

The mix of super strength and her shotgun gauntlets sent the hybrid crashing down like a meteor that created a hole as big as an Ursa Major upon impact.

Blake began to walk slowly near the crater till she reached the edge while Yang landed next to her.

"Did we get it?" Yang asked before the two girls got smacked away by tentacles.

The two managed to land back on their feet in fighting stances.

"That answer your question?" asked Blake while giving the blond a sideways glance.

Out of the smoke the beast stepped out with its only injuries being some minor scrapes and the tentacle like vines around its chest burned.

All of which were already healing up while the demon possessed Grimm cracked its neck.

"Keep it busy, I got an idea," said Yang before Blake asked, "do I want to know."

Her answer came in the form of a wink before Yang charged ahead.

With a sigh Blake started firing Dust bullets at the monster's head, while it blocked the hits with its arms.

Moments later Yang was now on the back of the beast, grabbing the petals of the Chimera flower, and gave it the kind of look a wolf would gives to its prey.

Consumed by fear, the demon focused its bladed on attacking Yang, only for them to continually bounce off her aura shield while giving her the kinetic energy boost she need.

Once again her eyes bled red and her hair now became engulfed in golden fire before letting a loud shout escape her lips, and yanked the Chimera from the Grimm's back; resulting in instant death for the Grimm do to it becoming reliable on the Chimera for life.

Being in shock from being forcibly removed from its host, the parasite could do nothing but pulse as Yang dropped it on the ground, and proceeded to use the remainder of her boost to deliver an explosive stomp into its very center.

Causing it to becoming nothing but green goo.

A few seconds later Blake walked up to her blond teammate with a weird look on her face.

"What? Did you want to take it down for something?" questioned Yang while raising her hands up in confusion.

"Um that's not it. You uh- you got some of the goo on your..." tried to explain Blake who gave up at the end and just tapped part of her face as a silent message.

Understanding what the dark haired beauty was saying, Yang began to scrub the goo from her face while saying gross repeatedly, and checking to make sure none got in her hair.

 **Jaune and Pyrrha-**

To take on a half demon Knight and a one Spartan girl army is certain death would be an understatement.

The last Chimera Ursa chose to take the fight to the two teens by charging forward on all fours while it spun its shoulder tentacles around like the blades of a helicopter.

Now the Beacon students could've jumped out of the way or try shooting at the beast with bullets or Pyrrha's shield.

Jaune however chose a more interesting approach by standing in the monster's path, and used his Devil Bringer to make a spectral arm large enough to stop the hybrid like a brick wall stops a kid on a bike.

Once the monster collided with energy hand, and got knocked on its back, Pyrrha jumped into the air and threw her spear into the demonic Grimm's chest, then used her semblance to control the spear via polarity to make the spear spin inside the monster like a drill.

To prevent said drill from going further in an attempt to reach the Chimera, the Ursa grabbed the spear, and managed to keep it from going any further.

Jaune decided to help out by using his sword, and with the help of his inhuman demon strength, cut off the arm of the Ursa before it could pull the spear out of its chest.

Said spear was now free to drill threw, and come out on the other side while severely hurting the Chimera.

Not enough to destroy the monster and parasite, but more then enough to cause extreme pain.

Sadly this also had the bonus effect of majorly pissing the beast off, and giving it the adrenaline it needed to fight back.

So now the two teens were forced to dodge as the monster tried to stab them with its spear like tentacles.

That is until Jaune managed to grab one of the tentacles, and tugged the hybrid so hard that it lost its footing and landed on its face.

The hybrid tried to take a chance at attacking the young Knight by using its other tentacle stab at Jaune, only for that sharp appendage to be cut off by Pyrrha via her shield.

Despite that, the monster refused to give up and even tried using its remaining strength to raise itself up in an effort to keep fighting.

Jaune chose to prevent this by summoning his wings from earlier to shoot a spike into the remaining arm, and blow it up.

Then before the Chimera could pull the tentacles it used to hold itself into its host out to either defend or attack, Jaune stabbed the still healing flower with another spike before throwing the hybrid into the air, and blow the beast up with a snap of his fingers.

He looked over to his red haired partner, smiling in victory.

Until he suddenly tackled her out of the way of an incoming ice block.

Once the two got up they looked to were they assumed the block came from, and saw the Chimera Major as it removed the last bit of ice from its body, then roar at the teens.

It was then that the rest of the group assembled for their final round.

 **All-**

The major threw the ice block in its hand like a Frisbee of death which force the group to scatter out of the way.

Ruby chose to strike back by jumping high in the air, and start using Crescent Rose in its gun form to snipe at the remaining enemy.

Said enemy ended up using some of the tentacles from its back like a shield until it noticed a large rock nearby.

So threw the use of some of its other tentacles, it pulled the rock into one of its free hands, and chucking it like a softball at the hooded girl.

Fortunately Ruby was saved when Blake wrapped her ribbon weapon around Ruby's waist, and pulled her away from the trajectory of the rock.

Yang retaliated by charging at the hybrid with the intent of destroying the flower on its chest, but ended up having the fist she prepared to use on it be caught by the right hand of the Grimm host.

Fortunately Nora had her back by shooting a grenade at the monster who ended up losing its left arm when said projectile made contact.

The pain of losing the limb was enough to make the Major let go of Yang, but not enough to keep the Chimera from knocking Yang away before she could attack it.

Ruby and Blake ran over to the brawler who got back up a few moments later and shook off the attack.

Everyone was relieved but had to redirect their focus on the enemy who left them shocked for a second when it grew a new arm made out of non bladed tentacles in place of the stump.

"Well that's inconvenient, " dryly remarked Ren.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" added an agitated Weiss.

"Well. The plant thingy doesn't do well with fire," commended Ruby.

"And it does show the ability to regenerate. Though it is slower then say a Huntsman using their aura's healing power," added Ren.

"And its got a few surprises up its sleeves," concluded Yang.

Using the information gathered, Jaune took a few moments to think before a strategy formed in his head.

"Ren Nora, keep it blinded! Weiss, you got the fire, make it feel the heat! Blake and Pyrrha, help her out! Yang, follow my lead! And Ruby, you get ready to take out the flower!" Jaune ordered while getting different responses from everyone before they moved on their target.

Ren started off with a barrage of bullets to the Grimm's face while it tried protecting said face by knocking the bullets away with its blades, which also prevented it from noticing Nora as she shot up into the air before raining down another grenade storm to created a smoke screen.

Having seen this happen to one of its pack mates while still trapped in ice, the hybrid tried to cover itself with its bladed back appendages like a shield to avoid a possible sneak attack.

Only to be surprised when instead of fast blades cutting into it, a wave of fire made contact with its body shield.

The beast began to frantically wave its tentacles around in an effort to put out the fire that had begun to spread.

Fortunately it was spared from such a spread when the Spartan and Ninja girl began cutting off most of its burning tentacles till none remained.

While the demon plant was busy with red an black haired ladies, Jaune and Yang started attacking the bear.

Jaune ran in first while using Beowulf to boost his speed so he was able to move out of the way of the giant Grimm's new vine hand before pulling Lama D'Argento out, and used it to cut the monster's left leg off.

As the enemy caught itself from falling thanks to its hands, Yang followed up her friend's attack by placing a punch into its right arm, and managed to blow off a good portion of said arm.

This caused it to loose balance for a moment due to the pain, but it managed to hold itself up until the parasite managed to give its host a new leg made of vines.

It then move the vines that made up its new arm around to look like a spike, and tried charging at the two teens.

Yang took this as a challenge and ran right at the monster.

Fist met spike to make a shock-wave, but the fist was shown to win when the hybrid got knocked back, stumbling for a few seconds before regaining its balance.

Only to feel something stab into the flower on its chest

It then looked down to see sky blue chains sticking into the demonic plant thanks to the spear like tips at the end of each chain, then it looked forward to see Jaune standing in front of Yang with the three chains coming out of his Devil Bringer.

Jaune gave the Chimera Major a grin as the source of its life began to freeze from the inside out.

Jaune turned his head to face Ruby and shouted, "Ruby now!"

With that Ruby shot a bullet from Crescent Rose straight at the flower on the Grimm's chest, and shattered it to pieces.

As the large Ursa began to fade Jaune slowly contracted the chains until the completely vanished into his demonic hand.

With the enemies turned to dust **(pun not intended)** the group was able to finally relax.

Everyone but Jaune, who was now walking in the direction of where they first saw the Ursa and Chimera Seeds.

"Jaune, what is it?" questioned Pyrrha as she noticed the serious look on Jaune's face.

"You guys go find Goodwitch and the rest of the class. Just tell her about what attacked us, and that I had to check something out. She'll know what I mean, " answered Jaune before running into the forest as his friends shouted out his name.

"Dang it! Okay so we need to break off into two teams I guess. Those who want to follow Jaune come with me," said Ruby.

"Shouldn't you go get Goodwitch though seen as you're the fastest?" asked Ren in honest confusion.

"We don't have time to argue what should and shouldn't be done. Let's just do it," added Yang in an effort to get things moving before they lost track of the silver haired Knight.

"She's right Ren, we just got to move. We'll go get the professor," said Nora with a rare serious and focused voice.

With that mess figured out, Ren and Nora ran back in the direction of where they last saw their class, and the rest followed after the half demon teen.

When they finally caught up with Jaune, they were all in a more open environment then when they fought the hybrids; but the real jaw dropper was the large obsidian rectangle with a green rift of energy in the center of it.

Pyrrha was the first to recover before walking over to her partner who stood a few feet away from the girls.

"Jaune. What is that?" she asked once she stood next to the Knight.

"I thought I- never mind. To answer your question, it's called a Hell Gate. And I'm more then certain that it's how those Chimera Seeds got here.

Suddenly Jaune felt something turn him to the left, were he then saw Weiss staring him in the eye.

"Okay that's it Arc! It's time to come clear about what the heck is going on around here! What were those things we fought, and what's a Hell Gate!

Jaune released a large sigh before saying, "you probably won't believe me but those things were actually a breed of demon from Hell. And before you say anything, yes Hell and all the bad stuff you've ever heard or read about it is real. All the way down to the fire and eternal damnation. That gate you see, is a portal between our world and Hell. And now I'm going to destroy it before something worst comes out."

"One more question," spoke up Blake, "how do you now all this?"

"Jaune looked a little hesitant at first, but eventually answered with, "because this if what I've really been training all these years to fight. Ever since I was nine."

"Why?" questioned Ruby.

A looked of uncertainty spread across the Knight's face.

It was then that Pyrrha placed a comforting hand on her team leader's shoulder while saying, "Jaune, I think it's best to just tell them. They're our friends."

"Some more then others," teased Yang while looking at Weiss when she said others, and got a soar look from the white haired girl.

It was then that Jaune's arm began to glow brighter then before, so he look over to the gate.

"You've gotta go. You all have to go now!" shouted Jaune in a panicked voice.

"Is it more of those Chimera things?" asked Pyrrha while bringing her weapons out.

"No it's so much worse! Which is why you've all good get out of here!" Jaune tried to explain.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Yang while she and the others got ready for a fight.

It was then that some kind of monster flew right out of the Hell Gate with enough speed to slide back a few feet from their original spots.

They all then turned around to see the monster looked something like a flying serpent creature with the end of its tail tipped with blades, green scales which covered the majority of its body, and a yellow dragon head with a mane of red and green leaf like frills around the neck.

"Okay that looks pretty bad," admired Yang.

"It looks just like the one from my dream," mumbled Jaune as he got a flashback of the shadowy monster that attacked him in his dreams.

Jaune began firing off bullets at the flying plant dragon, which encouraged the girls to join in.

Sadly the shots just seemed to piss the thing off.

The serpent stopped flying around and began heading straight for the six students like a missile with teeth.

Having already figured out the outcome of the monster's attack, Jaune used his Devil Bringer to grab the girls, and shove them out of the way, before being swept away by the giant snake.

While the beast flew around wildly, Jaune was trying to keep its massive jaws from coming down on him.

Ruby pulled her weapon out in sniper form, and shot the enemy in the only soft place she could think of that might do any damage.

The eye.

And she proved to be right when the monster's mouth stopped biting down, and started screaming long enough for Jaune to get out, and land on the ground before running back to the others.

"Still think we can't handle another one of those demon things?" retorted Yang.

"Demons, sure! Her no!" stated Jaune.

"Wait, she's not a demon? asked Ruby while rubbing her head in confusion.

Followed by Blake saying, "then what is 'she' exactly?"

"Echidna The She-Viper. She's a devil; which are basically the Alpha wolves of demons. She's also the one who made the Chimera that possessed the Grimm," lectured Jaune.

As if to prove him right, Echidna begin to fling some sort of large seed pods to surround the group, which then became at least two dozen Chimera Seeds.

One of them leaped at Pyrrha but was quickly taken out by a sword slash from Jaune.

The rest followed suit by either jumping or charging at the group, only to taste blade or bullet.

Needless to say, the teens were actually having an easy time.

That is until the only guy of the group saw the she-viper coming back for another assault.

To which Jaune once again used a spectral hand to grab the girls and move them out of the way.

Though as he prepared for another head on collusion, the flying devil pulled away at the last second.

At first the Knight was confused, but then he heard a squelch sound; followed by pain in his gut.

When he looked down he saw the arm of a Chimera Seed sticking out of the ground and into his body.

Followed moments later by more plant demon arms popping out to stab him in the gut, back, legs, and sword arm.

The two things that dropped on the ground afterwards was Lama D'Argento, and an excessive amount of Jaune's blood.

The sight of seeing the silver haired teen be brutally attacked shocked the girls long enough for the Chimera to knock them one the ground, and hold them there through the use of their plant hands.

Normally the students would be able to push things much heavier off of them, yet were unable to do so.

Perhaps it had something to do with the green glow that was coming from the demon spawn's arms.

They struggled to free themselves, but stopped when to see Echidna was floating in front of Jaune.

Then the head of the snake split open, and out from it came the upper body of a woman with white skin and eyes, a red long sleeved dress with a V-neck going down to her stomach, red lipstick and eyeliner, and two tentacles that looked like elongated flower petals acting like her hair.

She floated a little closer to Jaune until she was a few feet away, then she used one of her hands to lift his head up, and said, " the heir to Sparda. A mere boy."

Jaune tried to laugh, but ended up coughing up blood.

When he could speak again, he said in a dry voice, "looks can be deceiving. Those Chimera of yours learned that the hard way."

That comment ended up rewarding him with a slap to the face, and some scratch marks from the she-viper scratching her nails across his face with the slap.

"Thank you for reminding me you little basterd! Looks like I'll have to continue making modifications to my children."

"Huh, I thought these guys seemed different from the ones I read about."

That comment made the lady devil smirk.

"In so glad you noticed. I've managed to improve their ability to heal a host during combat and not just as they take control. And I'm sure you've noticed the energy siphoning ability I gave them, " she lectured while looking at her demon's arms as green energy continued to flow into them, and cause Jaune's aura to dim.

"Ya nice upgrade. Wanna tell me how you did it?" questioned the injured Knight as he struggled to stay awake.

"HHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Like I'll just give you what you want! No, I think I'll just let my children drain you dry. As for your friends, "she added while turning to look at the girls, "I think I'll go see what happens when my seeds try to make them a host."

That little comment woke Jaune right up, but now made him switch his struggling to trying to free himself.

After a few moments, Echidna was now in front of the girls who had been forced into a kneeling position so that they could look at the snake lady.

"Now who should go first, " questioned the forest devil as she looked at each teen while lightly tossing a pod in her hand.

Eventually, her gaze landed on one of them, and a wide smile formed on her face.

"I think I'll start with you," she said to Ruby.

"Back off my sister bitch!" threatened a red eyed Yang.

Echidna just laughed and said, "not a chance human slut. I've waited a very long time to take revenge against the Sparda bloodline. And given their tendency to care for weak little things like humans, harming you will hurt him more then his current situation."

The devil woman then lowered the pod down, and it began to grow into a new Chimera Seed; which began moving slowly towards Ruby.

Everyone began to yelling and fighting to break free from the demons, but failed do to the lack of energy courtesy of the Chimera's new power.

What no one noticed however was the slow change happening with Jaune's fading aura and right hand.

What was once a silvery white was slowly bleeding red.

And the energy that was being channeled through the Chimera's arms had become the same color before it stopped flowing into the demon's, and started going back to its original owner.

One of the plant demons tried to pull away, but was quickly grabbed by Jaune who had a steel like grip around its head.

It was then that the creature began to glow green before the light around it traveled into Jaune's Devil Bringer, and the demon began to turn grey; along with its siblings who where still restraining the Cambion.

As this event continued, Jaune's aura began to grow bigger and brighter until it caught the attention of everyone/thing in the area.

What they saw was a now healed Knight surrounded by lifeless demons, and a massive aura around him; which then retreated into his body.

His face was also shadowed by his hair adding to the intimidation.

"I'm going to say this once Echidna," said Jaune as he raised his head up but kept his eye's shut, and added, "Leave. Them. ALONE!"

As he roared the last part, he opened his eyes to shoe pure red eyes just before his aura came back in an explosive flash.

Once the light died down, everyone gazed upon him in awe and fear over what had happened to him.

Around Jaune was an aura of crimson fire and neon red lightning, the right sleeve of his jacket destroyed to reveal his demonic arm **(looks like the right arm of the Specter demon behind Nero when he goes DT but with the forearm and shoulder being black, while the bicep is a purplish grey)** his face had become as pale as a dead person with large black veins around his burning red eyes, a sinister smile upon said face full of enlarged canines, and a sort of red crown attached to his forehead and sides of his face **(check out Oda Nobunaga's helmet/crown thing, then picture it in red).**

A lone Chimera a few feet away from Jaune decided it was a smart idea to get the hell out of there, but sadly didn't get to make that plan a reality when Jaune appeared in front of it, and made a broadsword with a skull, rib-cage, and cross-bone guard design on it materialized from his right hand, and sliced the pore demon into pieces.

 **Insert: _Monster,_ by Skillet**

"KILL HIM!" shouted a panicked Echinda to her spawn to attack Jaune.

Every last one of the remaining Chimera, even the ones that previously held Pyrrha and team RWBY prisoner, charged at the changed Knight.

It didn't matter how many ganged up on him.

They all ended up either meeting his sword, or being crushed by his own strength.

Within minutes, only the she-viper remained.

Enraged by the death of her children, and desperation to live, she changed back into her previous form and went straight for the Cambion.

Said hybrid warrior leaped into the air, summoned Beowulf with the claws changed to match his aura, and delivered a downward kick strong enough to force the dragon snake to crash into the ground.

He then ran across the larger demon's body until he reached the tip of the tail, and with his left had, sunk his claws into it to keep her from escaping, and proceeded to bang her repeatedly into the ground.

Eventually he got board and chose to throw her into the air where she managed to collect her bearings, and hiss/scream at her attacker.

Jaune's wings popped out of his back again, and he flew right at Echidna.

Said snake woman begun to fling more seed pods at him in an attempt to knocking him out of the sky, only to see her plan fail when Jaune dodged or sliced through them.

One more came right at Jaune's face, but he managed to cut through that as well.

However, it did block his sight long enough to keep him from seeing Echidna's tail until it smacked him back to the earth.

While the dust around Jaune was still fresh, Echidna straightened her body out with her tail aimed for where her opponent lay, then came hurtling down like a meteor.

Rather then hitting her target however, the tip of her tail was stopped by Jaune's Devil Bringer while the chains he used earlier reappeared to snake around her tail before stabbing into it.

The demonic Jaune gave an evil smile before the snake demoness's tail began to freeze.

With some effort, she managed to break free of her enemy by twisting her body around until the frozen part of her tail broke off.

With fear and anger completely consuming her, Echidna released her full power, which caused her body to glow gold.

She released her seed pods once more, but now at a faster rate.

Though just as before, Jaune destroyed them.

It was soon revealed though that this was a trick to distract the half demon long enough for the she-viper to get close, and eat him.

Only for her dragon head to split open three seconds later via two spectral copies of Beowulf with even longer claws.

It was then that Jaune flew high into the air, summoned the red energy spikes from his wings, and unleashed a an endless storm of spikes onto the devil woman.

What remained was burnt slime, and the nearly dead humanoid body of Echidna.

That is until the young hero came down like a falling star, and stabbed her in the chest with his sword.

With that, she was dead, and Jaune released a mix of a shout and demonic roar.

 **End song**

To say the girls were shocked at the battle that just took place would be an understatement.

A few moments later they were able to stand up and walk again.

Though they did show difficulty doing so do to still being weak from the Chimera's power drain.

Ruby walked a few feet in front of the others, and called out to Jaune to get his attention.

To which he turned in their detection, and just stared at them like he was trying to figure out who they were.

Soon however, the look change to his sinister smile, and he flew at them.

Even with most of her strength gone, Ruby was still fast enough to get of the way before the sword came down on her.

Though she and the others still got knocked back by the shock-wave that followed the swords crash.

They then looked to see Jaune walking slowly towards them like a predator getting ready to strike a wounded animal.

Once more he raised his weapon to execute them, but was prevented from doing so when a cloaked individual appeared in a flash of blue lightning, and palm striked Jaune so hard he went flying out of the open area, and through some trees.

The figure sighed then said in a deep almost metallic voice, " barely an incomplete transformation and already you lost control Jaune."

He then turned to look at the girls to see their shocked faces, which then turned to a mix of fear and concern when they looked in the direction of their changed friend.

"Don't worry, it'll take more than that to keep him down," assured the man.

"What's happen to him?" Ruby asked the question on everyone's mind.

"In short, he changed but lost control. So now I've got to do my part as his mentor, and correct him on his mistake," answered the man while the students went wide eyed at the last part.

"Wait, so your the teacher Jaune talked about," questioned Yang.

The cloaked man just nod his head.

"What do you mean by correct him?" asked Pyrrha as she slowly reached for her blade.

"If you're worried I'll kill him, let me assure you I have not intention of doing so. However I will have to hurt him a bit," reassured the individual.

They then heard Jaune roar again before the man added, "well he's coming back. Anyone else have a question to ask before he gets here?"

"Who are you exactly? " questioned Weiss.

"Oh. apologies for forgetting to introduce myself earlier," said the unknown person as his cloak began to shimmer from purple and tattered to black and shiny before it revealed itself to actually be six bat wings that were folded up to look like a cloak.

Said wings then unfolded to reveal a large humanoid warrior roughly six to seven feet tall with two black feet with two toes for claws each, and a third on the back of the feet; dark blue armor that covered his legs, forearms, shoulders, chest, and head with the forearms and shins sporting thicker armor plating that looked like metal sleeves; his biceps, stomach, and neck were exposed to show black scaly flesh; most of his scaly face was also exposed minus the area around his mouth, which looked like the mouth of a monster showing its sharp fangs; his eye's were like Jaune's at the moment but shaded in a ice blue color; and from the sides of his head came two green horns that came out of the sides of his head, and curved forward about six to eight inches past his face.

The intimidating figure gave a quick bow and said, "my name, is Nelo Angelo."

Everyone except for Yang and Ruby went wide eyed yet again in shock after hearing the identified Angelo reveal himself before turning around to prepare himself for Jaune.

"It-it can't be. He's supposed to just be a character in a story," stated a confused Weiss.

"What story, who is this guy!" questioned a confused and frustrated Ruby.

"Nelo Angelo. The Black Angel; and the oldest son of the Dark Knight Sparda," explained Blake the best she could while keeping her eyes focused on said demon.

 **Song: _Angel of Darkness,_ by Alex C., ft. Yasmin K.**

Jaune finally came flying back into the open area looking pissed off and ready to kill.

Once he spotted his attacker, he shot straight at him like a bullet while Nelo just stood his ground.

Jaune had his sword aimed in a forward thrust ready to stab the blue demon, only for the strike to be blocked by a ice blue sword made of energy with a black aura around it.

Angelo then used his sword to knock Jaune's away so he could deliver a powerful uppercut which sent the berserk teen high into the air, with the teacher using his six wings to follow.

When Jaune was able to shake off the effects of the punch, he saw his opponent coming at him, and chose to meet him half way with an assault of Beowulf clad fist strikes and kicks.

Angelo just kept dodging each strike until he got board and decided to smack the Cambion in the face with the flat of his energy sword.

Jaune went flying back a few feet as a result, but managed to recover quickly while snarling at his teacher.

He charged once again with his right hand stretched out to stab at the six wings warrior with his claws.

Or that's what it looked like at least till Jaune's hidden left hand sparked with blue lightning before a sword with a dragon shaped guard appeared as the demonified Knight moved the left hand in a slashing motion which Angelo barely managed to avoid meeting the end of.

Jaune growled again before he stretched his right hand out to catch the first sword he summoned during his change, which dropped on the ground after getting the uppercut by his mentor.

The lightning in Jaune's aura changed blue, while the crimson fire became more sporadic.

The swords also changed slightly in that the blade of his right turned an angry red, and the left became in golfed in more lightning.

"So we're doing that dance now?" mocked the blue demon as another energy sword appeared in his left hand, while eight more copies of the same blades formed behind him in a slowly rotating halo.

The two clashed sword to sword, causing shock-waves in the sky with each hit.

However, if one looked closely, they could see the blades in Angelo's hands were beginning to crack little by little.

Until one of them eventually broke, and a smile formed on Jaune's face.

Only for said smile to be wiped off a second later when he received a knee to the chest, and a bitch slap by Angelo's other sword.

The silver haired teen shouted in rage before he aimed his wings at his mentor, and launched another storm of spikes at the six winged demon like he did to Echidna.

Unlike Echidna however, Angelo was able to escape the same fate by having his halo of swords brake formation, and spin fast enough to make a shield of blue with a ring of black around it.

As a result of the collisions however, a cloud of smoke formed around the two.

Jaune was the first to fly out of the cloud, and chose to float near it in hopes of catching Angelo by surprise when he too flew out.

Rather than the Black Angel however, many bolts of blue lighting came out, and zipped pasted the berserk Knight before reforming into said demon.

Jaune only had enough time to turn and face his opponent just as Angelo sent a fist covered in blue flames right into his face with enough force to send him falling to the ground.

The six wings demon Knight didn't relent in his abuse however.

As his student continued his distance to the land below them, Angelo summoned a terrifyingly large number of swords before mentally commanding them to go straight for Jaune.

And they gave him Hell.

Sword after sword impacted the young Cambion, and made his fall to the ground at increasing speeds.

Even when he finally landed on the ground, they did not relent.

They continued to crash into him until he was twenty feet under the surface of Remnant.

When the rain of blades seemed to end, Jaune forced his heavy eye lids open just in time to see Angelo land on top of him, and impale Jaune with one final energy sword, which went straight through the young teens heart.

Effectively making Jaune's world go black.

 **End** **Song**

The girls came running to the crater in time to see Angelo fly out, and drop Jaune gently on the ground.

Each one of the young huntresses where mortified by the condition of the young Knight.

"No need to worry. He'll be fine after he heals. Though the fact that he's still in this form worries me," said Angelo as his wings folded up like a hooded cloak again.

The girls looked like they were about to yell or attack him for what he did before he spoke up again.

"Tell me, when he fought the Chimera in this form did you see any energy leave their bodies and enter his?"

Each of them looked confused, but Pyrrha was at least able to say yes.

To which Nelo made some sort of noise to show his dislike of the news.

"Well, guess i should've known he would've done that while out of control.

He then picked Jaune up once again before adding, "you should all go back to your school. And tell Ozpin I'll return Jaune once I got him back to normal.

Needless to say that many of them did not like that order if Ruby and Pyrrha pointing their guns at him were any hint.

With a sigh, he unfolded his wings again, and flapped them to make a gust of wind strong enough to knock them all away.

They managed to get back on their feet in time to see Angelo hold out a sort of silver amulet with a red gem in the center of it, and watch as it glowed before a vortex of the same color appeared.

Ren, Nora, and Goodwitch showed up to see Angelo make the vortex, and pick Jaune up.

The two teens were about to run at the demon before Goodwitch stopped them, and simply called out his name.

Hearing her voice caused Angelo to stop and look at the veteran huntress before saying, "I'll have him back as soon as I can."

He then walked through the portal, which began to slowly close behind him.

What neither Goodwitch or Angelo accounted for however was Pyrrha and Ruby running right into the closing portal while ignoring Goodwitch's orders to stop.

Fearing what might happen to her sister and friends, Yang used her weapons to propel her into the vortex, while Blake followed soon after for the same reasons.

Only Weiss seemed to hesitate for a moment do to her logic telling her it was a bad idea to jump into a portal to who knows where, and her heart telling her that her friends (and the silver haired teen who annoyed her as much as astounded her) might need her.

In the end the heart won, and she used her glyphs to make her run fast enough to reach the vortex, but still had to jump to make it through at the last second before it closed.

Once Weiss's feet made it in, the portal closed to the despair of Ren and Nora who also tried running to the portal, but were too far to get to it in time.

The two remaining members of JNPR, and Goodwitch could only stare at the empty space.

What-what just happened?" a concerned Ren asked.

"And where did everyone go?" followed up Nora.

The two looked to their teacher who could only offer them a sympathetic expression before saying, "I don't know. But where ever it is, they better be ready to fight for their lives."

* * *

 **And finally finished. I know I say this a lot, but I'm very sorry for taking so long to get this chapter posted. I had writers block and college life to handle so I hope you all can understand. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. And hopefully I can do better. Now i know many of you might have some questions like what's up with Jaune, why's Nelo Angelo different then his canon appearance, what were the Devil Arms Jaune used, and most of all, where did everybody go. All will be answered next time on Devil's Arc.**

 **Also at the end of every chapter I'm going to post the harem list with different categories ranging from yes, no, or something in between. So here it is.**

 **Harem:**

 **Team RWBY-yes**

 **Pyrrha-yes**

 **Velvet-yes**

 **Coco-maybe**

 **Goodwitch-maybe (otherwise I'll probably ship her with Oz)**

 **Winter-maybe (same as Goodwitch but for Qrow)**

 **Neo-maybe**

 **Emerald-BIG maybe (might just have her end up with Mercury and have then redeem themselves)**

 **Cinder-MUCH bigger maybe**

 **Raven-no**

 **Salem-she's one of the main bad, so hell no**

 **Feel free to give your votes as well as any other comments that you all think might help. Till later my readers!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cold Greeting

**AAANNNMNND I'M BACK! Thanks a lot to those who reviewed last time, I appreciate the encouragement and feed back so please keep it up. Also I have to make a confession about my plans for this story which I forgot to address in the first chapter and I think I should say something now while I remember so no one is like WTF in the end. I plan to make this into a multiple book series. Why I'm doing this is honestly because I feel like it just makes sense to me to do it this way. So this is book 1 obviously, and it'll be made up of the first 3 volumes of RWBY. Sorry if this seems pointless to bring up now or if you just feel like it's a weird idea, it's just how I feel. So now that I've gotten that off my chest let's get on to what you really want to read.**

 **Chapter 6: Cold Greeting**

 **Ruby's POV:**

I don't think any of us were really thinking when we jumped in.

I know I just did it because Jaune was being taken away by some six winged man lizard thing.

You know, the same one that beat Jaune in a way that should've killed him.

Now I find myself spinning out of control through a red tunnel of swirling light, while my friends and I called out each other's names, or questions like, "what is this?" or, "anyone see Jaune?"

I managed to look forward at the white light at the end of this tunnel to see the Angelo guy flying through the vortex with the help of his wings, carrying Jaune in one of his arms.

I tried in vain to reach for them.

As I did, the light at the end got bigger and brighter by the second until it became blinding, and I was forced to cover my eyes.

Moments later, the light died, and I found myself falling on top of Pyrrha.

"Sorry," I groaned out before Yang fell on top of me, followed moments later by Blake and Weiss joining our little pile.

Then we all fell over do to a lack of balance.

It was then we saw Jaune alleged teacher stand in front of us, with his wings folded up as a cloak again.

"I see you managed to follow me. Something I would've rather avoided, but can't do much about it now," he said to us in his metallic voice.

"Now I think I know how my cloths feel whenever I put them through the washing machine," moaned Yang in discomfort while the rest of us did the same.

"Yes I suppose traveling through a rift between dimensions can be hectic at first; especially for humans. For what it's worth I do apologies for your predicament. Perhaps I should've flapped my wings harder to make you fly farther away so you wouldn't have been able to follow," he added before shrugging.

The conversation was stopped however when we heard a male groan, and looked to see Jaune being held under Angelo's left arm.

"Hmm, almost forgot about you didn't I my troublesome pupil," questioned the blue armored demon before he turned and began to walk off.

"Wait, where are you go-ing?" demanded Pyrrha with a pause in between the last word of her question.

The reason being was do to her finally noticing where the cloaked demon was going.

I doubt the rest of us were any less shocked to be honest.

For the first time we all saw our new location; which was a giant pit, with no visible ceiling.

Seriously, it just looked like a never ending sky of blackness.

Though the real eye catcher was the giant tower standing smack down in the middle of the pit.

"Wh-what is that thing?" I asked out loud in disbelief.

"Given how we've seen characters from the stories of the Sparda family, I'm going to take a guess and say that's the legendary tower Temen-ni-gru," stated Blake without taking her eyes off the demonic construct.

"Right on the first try! Gold star for the girl in the bow!" joked Angelo while still walking away from us.

Feeling annoyed with the big blue Knight who seemed to be even worst than Blake at holding a conversation, I ran until I was in front of him, and stood in his way with my arms out stretched on either side of me.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us what you plan to do with Jaune!" I ordered while giving him my best intimidating face.

"I second that claim," added Pyrrha while aiming her rifle at The Black Angel.

The rest joined in with Yang punching her fist together, Blake pulling her katakana and sharp sheath from her back, and Weiss getting into a fencing stance.

Nelo Angelo groaned before saying, "I would explain the situation to you, however I don't have the time to before Jaune here wake up. So I'm going to ask you to stand down so I can go inside and get this moron of a Cambion back to normal."

"And we're just supposed to stand here and wait?" questioned Yang in a rhetorical fashion.

"Giving how I can only teleport myself, Jaune, and perhaps one other individual into the tower, past all its security measures...yes," admitted the demon.

His response only led to us giving him a sour look while I pulled Crescent Rose out in Scythe form.

Nelo sighed before saying, "well I guess I'll have to go to plan B."

He then lifted Jaune's right hand up so he could...talk to it.

We all gave him a weird look for a moment until we heard him say, "Time to do your job gate keeper."

Three seconds later Jaune's hand began to glow sky blue before the arrow tipped chains he used earlier shot out into the air, and morphed into a ball of light of the same color.

The ball then exploded into a bright flash which blinded me, and possibly the others, for a second.

When I could look again, I couldn't help but gasp at the sight in front of me.

What was once some chains was now a giant dog like monster with three heads and what looked like armor made of ice.

"Ladies, Cerberus. Cerberus, ladies," introduced Angelo.

The three headed dog responded with an ground shaking roar.

"What have you summoned me for Black Angel?" demanded the ice monster.

"My student is in need of some help, but I'm being kept from doing so by these humans who refuse to stand and wait. I request your help in keeping them out of the tower until my business is done," informed the six winged warrior in a formal manner.

"I see," came the response of one of the heads before another said, "then this is as far as they will go."

We all tensed up at the dog's promise.

"Well then kids, I'm off. I'll be sure to have Jaune returned to you as soon as possible," insured Angelo before looking back at Cerberus and added, "and please do try not to kill them."

The beast responded with a huff of misty air.

The blue demon looked back yo us and said, "have fun girls. And do please try not to get into Temen-ni-gru."

Afterwards, he changed into lightning, and took off for the creepy building.

"Did. Did he just brush us off?" questioned Weiss in a mix of anger and disbelief.

"And leave a giant dog to fight?" included Blake who was looking at the hound as though she were scared/agitated by its presence.

"I am Cerberus the Ice Guardian, and you shall not be allowed to move forward!" declared the demon dog while one of its heads snapped at us for emphasis.

"We'll see about that phyto!" retorted Yang as she got into a fighting stance like the rest of us.

 **Normal POV:**

The hell-hound made the first move by trying to smack the girls with one of his paws, only for them to dodge.

"Anyone got an idea to take this thing out?" asked Yang before adding, "like maybe a giant bone, or rubber ball?"

"It's armor is made of ice, so it shouldn't take much to cut through to get to the body underneath," suggested Weiss.

Once getting a safe distance away, Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha began to shoot at the guardian's heads.

This proved to be a useless endeavor however when everyone saw that the shots only scratched (Yang and Pyrrha) or partly chip away (Ruby) at the icy shell.

Eventually Cerberus had enough and chose to make it obvious by shooting three large ice spikes at the girls so that they would be forced to stop and get out of the way.

Weiss joined in by jumping onto the center head, stabbed Myrtenaster into it, and made a black glyph appear on the head just before gravity made it crash into the ground.

She then jumped off the beast, but still kept her focus on the glyph she placed.

Then Pyrrha switched her weapon into spear form, and stabbing the hole left by Weiss.

Cerberus growled before forcibly lifting his left paw up and used it to smack the red haired beauty away.

Once Pyrrha was a safe enough distance from the hell-hound, she used her semblance to control her spear's thrust-er function, and force the spear through the ice armor into the demon's flesh until it came out from the other end, and back to the female Spartan.

Despite the small size of the spear, Cerberus still felt pain course through him like bee stinger to a normal person.

Unfortunately that pain drew out his anger, which then drew out the strength he needed to force himself to stand despite the gravity glyph, and use one of his non injured heads to shoot an ice spike at Weiss who was forced to break her focus and leap away from the spike.

With nothing holding him down, Cerberus unleashed another roar which now produced a freezing wind.

Luckily the five teens were saved from the cold storm by Weiss shouting at them to huddle up just before she formed a large barrier to shield them all.

The clash of freezing air and shield resulted in the girls being encased in a large ice dome.

When the roaring appeared to cease, Weiss stopped channeling power to hold the barrier, and collapsed to one knee as a result of excessively using a gravity glyph and barrier within a short time gap of each other.

After checking to see is the heiress was alright, Ruby decided to order out a new strategy.

"Alright we did some damage, let's keep it up! Yang, Blake, keep the other heads occupied! Pyrrha, Weiss, with me!"

Meanwhile, Cerberus was inspecting the frozen sphere to see if he had accidentally killed the humans girls inside, only for the ball explode before him, and said teens came out weapons blazing.

Yang and Blake came in hot with the dark haired girl splitting into two copies who proceeded to attack the front legs with gun fire while the two uninjured heads looked upon her in confusion sense the shots were too weak to break through his armor.

Though he didn't get to think on the subject long when Yang landed on the left head, and began to release shotgun punch after shotgun punch in an attempt to break through the shell covering the head.

Not feeling interested in get another "headache", the hell-hound began to shake his head up and down in order to knock the blond off.

Eventually Yang lost her grip and was flung into the air before gravity made her fall back down into the waiting mouth of the colossal muzzle of the demon.

Said demon soon regretted his action when he felt the inside of him mouth being punched and burned until he had to open up and try to cough Yang out before she could do anymore damaged.

Said brawler had other plans however, as she showed by pivoting one of her hands, and both her feet in the gaps between Cerberus's top and bottom teeth.

She then used her one free hand to continue an onslaught of Dust shots down the guardian's throat.

Meanwhile, Blake was handling the right head by shooting around his right eye in order to blind him.

Sadly the tower guard proved to be smarter than that by covering his eye with his massive paw.

Though not smart enough to know that Blake was counting on that as she demonstrated when she switched her sword into its throwing form, then launched it into the protective paw before yanking herself towards said appendage.

Blake followed up by making her shadow clone to push off of so she could avoid crashing into the ice armored paw; as well as propel herself many feet over his head.

Time seemed to slow down for Blake as her purple aura began to shine brightly before swinging her katana downward, and unleash a purple energy wave straight into Cerberus's head.

The resulting impact forced the demon's head to crash hard into the ground.

By this point, the middle head had finished healing and was now able to focus on the fight once again.

Only to look confused when it saw Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha staring him down before the two gun users raised their weapons up and caused the massive dog to chuckle at what he assumed they planned to do.

He stopped soon however when Weiss created another glyph in front of the three girls.

Though unlike the others, this one was colored a red/orange color.

Moments later, triggers were pulled, and Dust rounds went flying.

And when they past through the glyph, they became two balls of fire heading straight for the now surprised head.

And once they made contact, it was an explosion of thunderous noises, a few shards of ice, and steam.

To the three's irritation however, the head they shot at was still intact.

With the only change being that the ice covering its face was now gone, and they could see the dark brown flesh of the demon dog's head as it roared at them in pure rage.

"Well that doesn't sound pleasant," retorted Yang before she felt the head she was still in try to inhale as best as it could between the damage she caused.

At first she wasn't sure what was going on, until she thought she saw the faint traces of mist rising out of the throat.

"Oh boy!" she stated out loud before jumping out of the mouth just before another blizzard blast could get her.

Then the left head took a turn by shooting a barrage of mini ice spikes at Blake who was forced to retreat once again.

With the black and yellow duo out of the way, the monster dog crouched down for a moment before leaping at the trio who attacked the center head.

Thankfully Ruby was a quick enough thinker to grab her two friends and use her speed as best she could to fly backwards to avoid becoming pancakes.

Though they did get knocked on their backs as a result of the aftershock that followed the beast landing.

The growling Cerberus slowly made his way to the downed girls till he felt one of his hind legs get pulled back.

Confused, he turned one of his heads to see Yang and Blake using said bow wearing girls steal like ribbon as an anchor to keep his from moving any further.

The eye he used to look at the girls began to twitch in anger before he began to furiously kick that foot around to force the two to loose their hold on him and get chucked away like empty soda cans.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha and Weiss had gotten back up and were now shooting bullets and fire at the exposed head.

Ruby on the other hand was nowhere in sight.

Or that's what Cerberus was thinking before his right head just happened to look down for a second to see her positioned right under the middle head where some of its upper neck was exposed.

She also had the bladed end of her scythe facing down.

Before he could react however, she pulled the trigger, flew high into the air, hooked her blade around the exposed neck, and pulled the trigger once more.

What came next was...well let's just say Ruby now had two giant monster decapitations under her belt.

The pain the demon dog felt was greater than what he imagined the huntresses in training could inflict on him.

And he expressed that by screaming so loud the area around them began to shake, and the girls were forced to cover their ears.

Even so, Cerberus was no stranger to such pain and was able to direct his focus back to his prey.

He raised one paw up before bringing it down once more, which resulted in multiple ice spike to shooting out from the ground to charge at the heiress and Spartan.

Only for them to be saved by Ruby grabbing onto Weiss while speeding away, and Blake using her ribbon to pull Pyrrha to safety.

Then Yang leaped out of nowhere (with her hair glowing and eyes red) at the hell-hound as she delivered an augmented punch strong enough to knock the right head into the left, and even brake some of the armor around the area she punched.

Cerberus then raised both his heads into the air and unleashed two massive balls of ice.

The girls looked on questioningly until they saw the balls exploded into a rain of icicles.

"Oh come on!" shouted a frustrated Yang as she and the others began hauling ass away from the Hell shower.

"Well looks like we got him nice and pissed off at us! Anyone got any other ideas!" shouted Weiss while keeping her eyes focused on the air to avoid impalement.

"Guess trying to take out the other heads would be pointless hu!" questioned Ruby half jokingly while getting a quick death glare from said white haired beauty.

"Sorry Ruby, don't think that's a trick you can use more than once!" advised Pyrrha with her shield raised over her head.

The hooded girl develop her thinking face before her eyes widened in realization.

"Weiss how much fire Dust you got left in your pouch!" Ruby questioned said Schnee before she used her memory to think.

"Two, maybe three left, why!"

"Good! Yang, how much of a strength boost you got left!"

"I don't know, a bit!"

"K, Blake, Pyrrha you two keep him in one place, Yang and Weiss you're with me!"

"Ruby! What are we even doing!" demanded Weiss in a confused manner.

"Just trust me!"

With reluctance, they all moved out to do their jobs.

Blake and Pyrrha charged in first with Cerberus doing the same with the intent to rip them apart.

Blake went for one front paw and hooked it to her ribbon weapon before using as much strength as she could to pull the paw, and cause the guard beast to stumble slightly.

Pyrrha followed suit by throwing her shield into the other paw hard enough to lodge it within the icy shell around the appendage, and focused as much of her will power as she could to pull on the shield with her semblance and cause the other leg to loose balance.

Cerberus retaliated by shooting a freeze breath from both heads to try either freeze the two.

Luckily they were fast enough to avoid the blast, and he ended up taking his focus off the other three.

Meanwhile Ruby and her group had move underneath the demon's chest.

"Weiss, you mind loaning me one of your fire Dust cylinders, and giving Yang and I a boost?" asked Ruby with a devious smirk.

To which Yang and Weiss developed looks on their faces that said they now had a vague idea of what their team leader had in mind.

So the Schnee heiress formed two glyphs under the sisters.

Yang went first while also using her gauntlets to propel herself upwards quicker to reach the chest.

Once she was within touching distance of the beast chest, she used her remaining strength boost to punch the chest with both fist to crack the armor, then fire two Dust blast from her gauntlets to make a hole as big as her.

As she began to fall back to the ground, she saw her sister fly past her.

Said scythe user threw a cylinder of red Dust once she got within eight feet of the whole.

As gravity began to pull her back, she pulled her weapon out in gun form, and fired off a bullet.

When the first shot made contact with the Dust, the result was... Well try and imagine ten grenades going off right in your face, then change face to chest.

Ruby didn't stop there however, once the explosion happened she began firing round after round into the charred flesh until she emptied her clip.

As she fired the last bullet from her weapon, she finally reached her mark.

The heart of Cerberus.

Said hell-hound froze up moments after his organ was pierced, while the five took the time to regroup and prepare for another possible fight.

Instead, the massive beast fell to his side as the light in his eye's faded.

"We won?" asked Ruby as her friends nodded to her question.

"I'd say yes, "added Weiss.

"Got that right!" celebrated Yang.

They all began to cheer or smile for a bit until Blake asked, "now what?"

To which the other turned their attention towards the Temen-ni-gru.

Some time later the girls found themselves standing in front of a large door leading into the tower.

"Soooooooo anyone wanna knock?" Yang asked while getting silence from everyone.

She just shrugged before punching the door open herself.

As they all began to walk inside, they were left oblivious to the hell-hound slowly beginning to breath again.

Cerberus groaned in pain while thinking to himself, "guess I underestimated those children. Funny how I've now lost three battles in all the centuries I've lived. Though I would say this was the most humiliating given how my opponents were five human kids. And yet, I find myself wondering. If they could manage to defeat me, could that mean they are the ones we've been waiting for?"

With that, Cerberus released a heavy huff of air before changing into a ball of sky blue light, and fly off towards the tower.

 **Meanwhile with Jaune and Angelo:**

During the fight, The Black Angel had taken the demonified Jaune to a circular shaped room with nothing in it.

Unless you count the table in the center where Angelo placed his still knocked out student.

"Lord Angelo?" stated a voice from behind Angelo, followed by another saying, "what brings you here?"

The cloaked demon turn around to make eye contact with two beings, which were obviously not human, or even Grimm for that matter, standing in front of an opened door.

Both were large creatures with one being red and the other blue, armor covering their arms and upper legs, and neither had a head between their shoulders.

Instead, the missing heads were attached to the scimitar they each carried.

"Agni," Angelo spoke to the red one before turning to the blue one to add, "Rudra. I do hate to show up unannounced, but I'm afraid this was an emergence."

The two managed to get a glimpse behind Nelo before speaking up again.

"Ah, we see," stated Agni.

"The young master Jaune has let his demonic side take control," Rudra added.

"But how did it come to this?" questioned Agni.

"Jaune used his semblance, and winded up losing control," informed Angelo as they all began to hear said teen groan.

Jaune's eyes snapped open moments to show the light in them had dimmed enough to faintly show his slit pupils before he tried to rise and attack Angelo.

Only for the him to be punched in the face by his cloaked teacher.

The hit was strong enough to daze him so Angelo could press his palm onto a circle with runes on it.

The runes then began to glow white before chains popped out from the table to bind Jaune.

Though unlike normal chains, these ones had a faint glow to them, and looked like they were causing steam to rise from the areas of Jaune's body that they touched.

As the silver haired teen began to thrash in discomfort, Angelo said in a surprisingly sympathetic voice, "I do apologies for having to beat the Hell out of you, and tie you down with chains laced with holy water Jaune, but you did force my hand. I wish I could say it gets less painful from here, but I hate lying to you. All I can say is that I'll try to make this as fast as possible."

The Black Angel then raised his right hand to the ceiling before shooting a blast of blue lighting into it.

The ceiling then began to glow with runes as Angelo began chanting in another language while a hidden door opened right above Jaune.

From the hidden door a black orb with purple electricity dancing within it began floating down towards the young Cambion.

As if knowing what was going to happen, Jaune began to thrash around in even more of an effort to escape.

Something else to take note of was that as the sphere got closer, a large red light resembling a mini sun materialized within the young Knight's chest.

When the black ball made contact with his chest, black lightning surged through Jaune's body, and caused him to scream in agony.

All while the energy of the small red sun began to fly into the orb.

This procedure continued for a while, until a streak of blue light flew past Agni and Rudra, and into Jaune's demon arm.

The two demon twins looked to each other in confusion before turning to look at Angelo as he just stared at the Devil Bringer.

"Well, that's not good," stated the blue armored demon out loud.

"My lord?" spoke up Rudra.

"I had Cerberus outside fending off five human girls in order to prevent them from entering, " informed Angelo before continuing with, "not because they were a threat to us or Jaune mind you, but because they are in fact his friends. Hence why I wished to keep them from entering this maze of death. I suppose in hind sight it would be been much simple to just send someone to fetch them. Would one of you do it?"

The two grunted in compliance and began to leave when a spear tipped chain shot out of the Devil Bringer and into the ground.

From the chain, ice began spreading over the ground before melting into a sentence on the ground.

If Angelo had eyebrows, one of them would be raised as he read the writing.

It read, "forgive my failure, but perhaps this is a blessing in disguise. If they could beat me then they might be the five we've been waiting for. It's worth inspecting."

For what seemed like eternity, Angelo looked at the writing.

"Um, Lord Angelo?" called out Agni to see if The Black Angel was alright.

"Agni, Rudra, change in plans. Head to the armory, and cast the spell to send everything to different locations of the tower, " ordered Angelo.

The two looked on in shock before trying to confirm that they're leader was certain about this.

To which he said, "Cerberus raises a good point, the idea must be explored. Less we risk dooming are selves."

With a nod, the twin demons left the room to do as ordered.

"I don't like the idea of sending those girls to their deaths, but you might be right. This dark game of chest is starting very soon. We have Jaune, or king piece. Now we need or Knight's to fight along side him."

 **With the twins:**

Agni and Rudra did as instructed and found a chamber filled with unusual items.

Some looked terrifying, others looked unusual.

Though what no one who's seen them in action could deny is the damage these relics could do in the right hands.

Or to be more exact, the damage they could do to the forces of Hell.

The two demons wasted little time in finding the two inscriptions needed for the spell they were told to use.

After a few minutes of chanting a spell in sink, the room exploded into a blinding little, followed by everything but the two brother demons vanishing.

 **Back to the girls:**

The five continued down the torch lit halls with look of uneasiness clear on their faces.

"I'm not the only one who has no idea where we're going am I?" asked Yang in an effort to break the unbearable silence.

"No Yang, none of us know where to go. Just like we don't know a lot of things going on today," said Weiss.

"What do you mean by that Weiss?" Yang questioned back.

"Only that a lot of crazy things have occurred today, and none of us know what the whole story is. I mean come on, first we fight some Ursa with mutant plants attached to them, a giant snake lady tries to attach those same plants on us, our groups very own Knight in shining armor turns into some kind of monster and tries to attack us, and now we're walking through the halls of a tower which was told in books to be a bridge between our world and Hell to find said Knight without being sure if he'll attack us again or not."

"Weiss!" called out Pyrrha in shock of her accusation of her team leader.

"I'm just being realistic here." Weiss defended.

"Well that didn't seem to stop you from charging in with us to save said monster Knight did it?" retorted Blake.

To which the heiress sighed then said, "I know, I sound like a hypocrite. I honestly don't know why I came along. Maybe I feel like I owe him for save Ruby and I back during initiation, maybe I don't feel like leaving you guys to handle this by yourselves, or maybe I've grown somewhat fond of Mr. Arc. Who knows."

The others began to giggle at the white haired girl's rant, with Yang getting ready to tease her.

Only for a voice to beat her to it.

"My oh my. I didn't think Jaune had it in him to attract a harem of such loyal young ladies such as yourselves," joked the voice while making the girls blush (or just smirked in humor in Yang's case with her cheeks lightly pink).

Ruby shook her head to try shaking off what the voice said, then responded with, "whoever you are, you better come out.

She and her friends drew their weapons out to emphasize her demand.

The voice giggled then said, "oh very well," before a swarm of bats flew out of nowhere to surround them.

Each teen tried to slice or punch the threat, but only managed to hit empty air.

Fortunately this storm of bats ended as fast as it came when the bats gathered and spun around like a mini tornado that soon exploded into violet lightning.

When the group could look again, they saw what could only be described as a woman who embodies lust.

The woman appeared to be between her mid twenties to thirties, bright wild red hair cascading down to her back and front to cover her breast, white skin (i know it;s supposed to be gray, but i felt white contrast better with her other colors), red eyes, clawed nails, pink/red lips, and clothed in only long detached black sleeves and full leg length skirt with a slit to one side; oh, and it was made of bats.

As they all aimed their weapons at the woman, they were rewarded with amused laughter from the unusual woman before them.

"Easy sweet hearts, I'm here to help," said the new figure.

"And we should just take you by your word?" interrogated Blake.

The woman just shrugged then said, "fair enough, what would you like in return. A favor, information, one night stand?"

"How about info on where we can find Jaune lady," demanded Ruby with her gun aimed right between the woman's eyes.

"Lady was the girl with the rocket launcher honey, I'm Nevan. The Sorceress of the Abyss," corrected the now identified Nevan with a teasing look on her face that could put Yang's to shame.

"Are you going to take us to him or not!" demanded Weiss with growing irritation at the woman's games.

"Alright, alright, yeesh you girls are uptight. If you want your hero back, come with me."

And so the team was off to Jaune, with their weapons still at the ready in case this Nevan person tried anything.

Eventually they found their way to a door which Nevan opened by pressing her hand against a rectangular panal.

When it was open, the girls saw an empty room.

Well aside from the glowing circular platforms on the ground.

"What is this?" Weiss questioned.

"I'm sorry kiddies. When I told you I would take you to Jaune, I sort of, half lied."

"What!" screamed all the girls simultaneously.

"Easy, I said half lied. These platforms will take you to him, but you have to each go through a trial of sorts to get to Jaune."

"What kind of trials?" asked Pyrrha in a cautious manner.

"The dangerous kind," answered Nevan.

"And why do we have to do these test?" pried Weiss.

To which Nevan answered with, "Angelo seems to think you five are the ones we've been waiting for ever sense he found Jaune."

Yang started to look annoyed and chose to express it by saying, "what is it with you demons and being so cryptic?"

"Part of the fun I guess," answered Nevan with another shrug, then added, "of course you don't have to, you can go back outside and wait for Angelo to finish whatever it is he's doing with Jaune. Of course should you choose to go through with following after them, each of you must step on one of the platforms and be taken to a different location for your test. Sorry but you'll have to make the rest of the trip on your own."

Each one of the girls had contemplating looks on their faces, trying to make up their minds.

Ruby soon balled her fist tightly, and stepping forward.

"Jaune's the first friend I made at this school. He was there for me when I felt like an outcast. So it's time I show him my gratitude!"

The others smirked confidently at the words of their youngest member before each one move to their respective platform.

"You really know how to pick'em don't you sugar," muttered Nevan in amusement.

"What now?" requested Yang as she and the others looked from their pedestal to the Sorceress.

Nevan then chuckled and said, "now, you step onto the platform, and let it do the rest.

The five turned back to said platforms and with a deep intake of air, stepped onto them.

Three seconds later they were all enveloped in a geyser of light.

When the beams of light faded, the girls were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **And done. Took me almost two months, but I got a chapter for you all. I apologize to those who I said all would be explained in this chapter, but with how long it took to get this out there, writers block, and school, I felt it was the right this to do. I will try to answer any questioned you all have next chapter so bear with me. And to my new readers, welcome aboard. It really helps to know my story is continuing to attract new followers. As always good audience, please leave comments, and stay tuned for next chapter.**

 **Oh and here's an update on the harem**

 **Team RWBY-yes**

 **Pyrrha-yes**

 **Winter-1 vote yes, 1 vote no**

 **Cinder and Emerald-same as winter**

 **Coco-1 vote yes**

 **Glenda-no votes yet but I'm thinking of going ahead do to what becomes of Oz in later volumes (though I'm still debating if I want to follow that part of canon)**

 **Velvet-yes**

 **Neo-maybe, but I'm leaning more towards yes**

 **Raven-no. Especially because I'm not liking her as of late (I'm sure anyone who's seen volume 5 so far might know why)**

 **And I think that's it for now, let me know who you guys would like to see on the list, and please vote.**

 **Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Test and Answers, Part 1

**Hello readers! Hope you all enjoyed last chapter, and sorry for how long it took for me to make the last chapter. And thanks once again for the readers who commented! Here's another chapter for you that can hopefully answer any questions you may have!**

 **Chapter 7: Test and Answers Part 1**

 **Test 1: New firepower**

Yang opened her eyes to see another empty hall lit by torch light.

"Well, better get this test going I guess. I just hope I don't have to fight anymore giant demon dogs," she said with a sigh, followed by her breaking into a light sprint through the hallway.

Eventually the blond found her way into a large room full of support pillars which provided the only source of light via torches.

Or that's what Yang thought, until she looked forward to see the exit door.

As she began walking through the massive room however, she heard clanking noises come from the shadows.

She turned in every direction she heard the noise come from while holding her fighting stance, but she could do nothing unless her stalker, or stalkers, made the first move.

As if answering her desire, the unknown sound made its move.

Yang could hear the clanking coming at her at a fast pace from behind.

Fortunately she was quicker, and was able to turn around in time to unleash a Dust shot from one of her gauntlets, right into the attacker's face.

Once she got a better look at her attacker, she saw what looked like a metallic skeleton creature in the shape of a dog.

When the beast got back on its feet, flames ignited from within its body to give it a more menacing appearance.

Followed moments later by at least two dozen copies of the beast also becoming engulfed in flames as they stepped out of the shadows.

"Well at least they're not giant...or multi headed," deadpanned Yang before charging at the large pack.

When she got close to some of the metal dogs, she leaped into the air, then slamming her fist into the ground to generate a strong enough shock wave to knock a few off their feet, so they would be left unable to dodge Yang's incoming attacks.

However her attacks only appeared to banged them up somewhat, as shown by their quick recovery and regrouping time.

They all formed a circle around the young brawler with a fifteen foot gap between themselves and her.

Yang just smirked thinking they were scared of her, until one of the beast stepped forward a few feet before shooting its flaming head at her.

Yes...its actual head.

To which Yang's eyes widened before dodging the projectile.

She then looked back to its point of origin just in time to see the dog monster regenerate the head it lost, which it then used to roar at her.

"That's a thing now I guess," thought Yang before leaping into the air to avoid getting bombarded by more flying fire heads.

While in the air, she began shooting at the hounds to knock them into each other to clear an escape for herself from circle as the deomns picked themselves back up.

"What the hell are these things anyway?" asked Yang out loud.

"Oh, they're Basilisk. Basically they're a demonic hybrid of a dog and gun," informed a voice from behind Yang.

To which the blond turned around to see a bat with glowing eyes flapping in front of her.

"That voice, aren't you that Nevan chick I saw a few minutes ago?" questioned a confused Yang.

"Well yes. Though what you're talking to now is actually one of my bats. I'm just speaking through it. Think of this as one of those fancy communication thingies your kind uses," lectured the sorceress.

"I think your mean a scroll. Anyway, you here to help me fight or something?" asked the lovely brawler before shooting a Basilisk that tried jumping her.

"Sorry hun, this is one of the those test that you have to solve yourself. All i can do is serve as the sexiest demonology teacher you've ever seen," confessed Nevan.

"Well that's helpful I guess, "muttered Yang before she had to shoot one of the demon dogs that leaped at her.

She then asked, "can you at least tell me how to beat these things?"

"Oh trust me sweeties, these guys might look like Cerberus to an extent, but they're nowhere near his level. You want to beat them, you just need to do one simple thing. Hit them until they break," said the seductive demoness.

The information caused Yang to grow an evil smile before saying, "I can work with that."

Afterwards, the blond brawler leaped at the charging attacker, and started unleashing shotgun punches upon the metal beast.

Every direction she turned had a new Basilisk trying to leap at her with either teeth or claws.

And each time, she would send them packing.

At one point she even grabbed a Basilisk as it jumped at her, and started beating the others with it until she finally let it go, and allowed it to fly off into a wall.

Resulting in it becoming a metallic pancake.

Her fun came to an end however, when one of the hounds managed to shoot its head into the ground underneath Yang, and force her to go flying into the air; allowing another Basilisk to jump at her.

Yang managed to move her head out of the way of the monster's jaws, but failed to keep her long hair from the same fate.

Once they landed back on the ground, the Basilisk stared to swing her to the sides, or bang her into the ground, until one particular jerk to the side caused her to slip from the jaws of the beast, and into a pillar.

Yang took a few seconds to collect herself before looking in front of her to see the pack walking towards her; with the one beating on her a few seconds ago in the front of her vision.

How'd she know that was the one you ask?

Well simple, she saw strands of her hair still in its mouth.

Little did that Basilisk know (or any of them for that matter) that those strands of hair would be their end.

Golden fire exploded around Yang, followed by her leaping at the demons, then punching one of them so hard, it caused it to shatter into multiple directions.

One tried to get away, but was unable to do so as an enraged Yang grabbing it by its hind legs, and lifting it off the ground, use it to flatten one of its pack mates.

Another Basilisk shot its head at the brawler, only to witness as she caught it, and threw it back at its body.

Resulting in the beast exploding.

"Who wants some next!" shouted Yang as she looked to the now cowering demons.

After a few minutes, the small army was put down, and a panting Yang stood before their remains.

"Well...that was unexpected," said Nevan as the bat she spoke through flew back to Yang once she had calmed down.

After taking one final breath, Yang opened her now lilac colored eyes to look at the talking bat and say, "can I go now?"

To which the demoness chuckled then said, "sure thing little miss bad-ass."

The blond teen and bat then made their way over to the exit.

What they found was a much smaller room, with another teleportation platform in the center of the floor.

"Well at least this place is consistent," mumbled Yang out loud before stepping onto the teleporter, and vanished to another location.

 **Few seconds later**

When the light died down, Yang looked around to see she was in a room as large as the school, with the ceiling glowing bright as day. She also saw some sort of construct that looked like a spire as big as Beacon's Clock-tower, with a spiraling stone path leading to the top.

"Shot in the dark, but I'm guessing I need to climb this thing?" Yang asked with a side glance to the bat.

"Can't think of anything else to do," answered Nevan honestly.

As Yang began to move towards the spire however, a large ball of flesh and orange/red light began to fall towards her like a meteor.

Luckily Yang was faster, and managed to shoot at the death ball while it was still in the air.

Resulting in said ball blowing up.

"Alright what now!" demanded Yang as she looked up into the direction the ball fell from.

And the sight that greeted her was that of a humanoid creature with dark skin, black bandages wrapped around some of its body, and some sort of bondage mask that showed one red eye, while the other was sewn up like the mouth.

Once again Yang turned to her companion and asked, "got anything on this guy too?"

with Nevan answered by saying, "That's what we down in Hell call a Hell Wrath. The best thing about them is that they're slow, but they carry a bomb with them like the one you just set off. Little heads up, don't get too close to them while they have a bomb on them, as it can go off either by them dropping it, or them dying."

"Well at least he's out right?" questioned an optimistic Yang.

"True," answered Nevan before adding, "but not his buddies."

The two looked back up to see many more Wraths materialize with bombs over their heads.

Yang rolled her eyes, while giving off a groan, before sprinting towards the spire.

As she moved towards it, the Hell Wraths threw their death bombs at the blond fighter, who just kept setting them off early with well placed Dust shots as she got closer to the path that encircled the spire; and eventually started running on said path.

She traveled further and further to the top, charging through the demons like a tank; bombs or not.

She would either make them trip up in some way as she ran past them, in order to make them drop their delicate weapon, and take out some of their own.

Or she would grab hold of one of the unarmed ones and toss them into one of their explosive allies.

This went on until she reached the top, only to be surprised wen two bomb came at her at once, with barely any time to evade them.

Leaving her onyl option being to shoot them before they made contact with her.

As she did however, the premature blast created a blanket of smoke around her area.

The deformed demons that threw the bombs looked on wondering if they got her, until Yang leaped out of the smoke, and shot them both in the head once she landed between them.

After taking a small breath to calm herself, Yang got back up to inspect her surroundings.

She saw that the spire's top was relatively just open area, until she saw some sort of shrine in the center.

Curiosity then took over, and she walked forward.

As she started to get close enough to see something in the heart of the shrine, she heard a voice telling her to stop, and looked around just in time to see her flying companion had finally managed to catch up with the her.

"Oh-oh boy, hunny I don't think you'll be wanting get any closer," warned the sorceress.

"Why not? This not part of the test or something?" Yang asked with her head tilted to the side.

Nevan answered with, "I got a feeling it is...just not a good one."

To which Yang smartly answered with, "eh?"

"That thing on the alter, is a powerful weapon. But it can only be used by those who pass its test. The problem however, is that those who fail tend to die."

Hearing that caused Yang to go wide eyed and hesitate before speaking up with, "wouldn't be the first time something tried doing that today. Besides, if it's part of this test, then I don't have much of a choice."

Yang continued moving forward until she could see the weapon Nevan spoke of.

And couldn't help but stare in wonder.

For the weapon she was looking at was a pair of black dragon heads with orange spikes surrounding it, with metallic arm and hand plates sticking out from the mouths.

"Are. You. Worthy?" requested a booming voice that send chills down Yang's spine.

"Wh-what?" said Yang as she looked around confusingly for the source of the voice.

Said voice repeated its question, while Yang looked once more at the strange weapons as an orange aura began manifesting around it.

To which Yang balled her fist up, then said, "guess that's what I'm here to find out."

The voice dryly responded with, "So be it."

Followed moments later by the dragon shaped items exploded into fire, and shooting straight for the huntress in training.

Yang reacted by placing her arms in front of herself like a shield.

To her surprise however, the fire that now covered her arms neither burned nor continued to spread to the rest of her body.

Instead, the fire lifted her off the ground, and began painfully pulling her arms in different directions.

Yang tried to pull her arms back towards her own body, but the fire would not relent, and it didn't take long for Yang to start screaming in agony.

Once more Yang heard the voice speak.

"Are you worthy?"

Yang continued to try and fight against the fire while looking at both her arms in slight fear.

"Or is it possible, that you are too weak," mocked the voice.

A new spark of determination burned in her red eyes as she told the voice, "fuck, you!"

It was then that Yang found new strength to force her arms to move how she wished them to, and proceeded to knock her fist together.

The action resulted in her making an explosive shock wave of fire.

When it ended, Yang stood once more on the ground, slouched over while trying to catch her breath.

When she managed to, she looked at her arms, and was met with a surprising sight.

Her guantlets looked relatively the same, but we're now painted black in color, with the two dragon heads resting on top of them.

Though the heads also changed as made evident by their smaller size, missing jaw, and now golden spikes.

Yang looked at the new weaponry for a little bit before Nevan came up and said, "looks like you passed the test."

To which Yang asked, "what happened to Ember Celica?"

Nevan took a moment to realize that the brawler was talking about her old weaponry before adding, "it would seem that Ifrit merged with them."

"Huh?" was the response she got from Yang.

"The dragon looking gauntlets you just had a tug of war match with. And now that you've proven your strength, his power is yours to command.

As Yang was about to ask more questions, she was hit with images of a silver haired man fight while using the gauntlets.

Once the visions ended, Yang looked once again at the new weapons before taking a fighting stance, and then send a punch forward.

Though rather than the normal Dust shot she normal release as a projectile, two fireballs shot out from the dragon's snout.

And watched as it accidentally blew up the shrine.

While Nevan just chuckled in amusement over how she knew Angelo would react to the destroyed shrine, Yang just looked at the Ifrit EC hybrid in wonder before saying sorry in a sheepish manner.

It was then that the two saw another teleportation platform light up.

"Well, guess it's time to move forward," stated Yang in hopes that the portal would take her to her friends.

 **Test two: Forging a New Power**

In another part of the demon tower, two large doors opened up, and from it, Weiss stepped forward.

"So what should I expect in this test of yours?" asked the heiress as a bat revealed itself in front of her.

"Oh nothing much. Unless you count fighting small armies of demons in order to find a certain item as much," said the voice of Nevan through the bat.

"Should've figured I'd have to fight demons in a toward made by them," retorted Weiss with an eye roll.

They then looked into the room that the door led into, and were greeted with the sight of a relatively dull room with the only thing of interest being the three suits of armor perched on Thrones at the other end of the room.

"Oh, this will be interesting," declared Nevan with a tint of humor in her voice.

To which Weiss raised an eyebrow and asked, "why is that?"

"Sorry princess. But I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. "

Accepting that as the best answer she'd get, the heiress stepped forward.

When she was five feet passed the entry way, the doors slammed shut.

Weiss took a second to see it do so, then turned back around to see the knights not only start moving, but also float in the air.

The one in the middle came charging at her with its strange buzz-saw shield pointed at her, but Weiss was able to think fast and jump out of the way.

She then pulled her weapon out just as another knight was coming at her with its sword raised above its head.

Only to be knocked back by a mini hurricane courtesy of the young Schnee.

She then turned in the detection of the last knight to see as it shoot a ball of fire from the lion face located on the front of its shield.

Fortunately Weiss was able to block it with a barrier.

Even if she still got knocked back a bit.

She was soon back on her feet moments later, and saw as the knights had regrouped.

The three then placed their shield in front of themselves once more, and to the dismay of the white haired teen, the lion mouths began to glow with a different color per shield.

The left shield, a blue light appeared just before an ice spike was released; the center one shot another orangish red fireball, and the last one shot yellow lightning.

Weiss managed to evade all three attacks before commenting with, "they-they're able to utilize elements like me?"

"Hmm, that's a new trick for a Dellahan," commented Nevan before following up with, "normally they just charge and slice at a target. Guess Nelo's been busy."

After shaking her head and reprimanding herself for get caught up in shock, Weiss chose to get some answers from the talking bat.

"Ok, so I know the name, anyway I can know how to kill them?"

"Well I hate to say it, but that twig you're using isn't going to do much against their shield's or most of their armor," answered Nevan in honest regret.

"Then how do I win!" Weiss shouted as the knights came at her again with swords, shields, or elemental attacks.

"Like I said, 'most' of the armor is a no go! but that doesn't mean all" encouraged Nevan.

Weiss was forced to keep avoiding hits for a few more minutes until one of the knights passed by her, and she was able to see something on his back that caught her attention.

The item she gazed at was a red gem, and her gut was telling her that she should try the idea that appeared in her head.

When another Knight came at her, she side stepped at the last minute, then proceeded to stab her blade into the back gem.

The result was a burst of red light, followed by the Knight's now empty armor falling to the ground.

The other two just looked at the pile that was once their fellow demon warrior, before looking at the girl who ended it.

"Who's next?" questioned Weiss in a more confident manner.

The duo answered with a blast of fire and lightning from their shields, which Weiss avoided by making a glyph to propel herself into the air, then land behind the two Knights.

One of the Knights spun around as fast as it could to try and remove Weiss's head from her body.

Weiss managed to block the hit with another barrier, followed by a blast of blue energy that knocked the Dullahan into a wall, where it stated do to being frozen to said wall.

The other one tried attacking with its shield before Weiss repelled herself once more into the air.

While in the air however, she cast a gravity glyph right under the demon, and forced it to lay flat on its belly.

Weiss then began to descend to the ground, with her electrified blade aimed straight for the Dullahan's back.

The knight with the fire element had finally thawed itself out in time to witnessed as its other companion ceased to live.

The knight and Weiss made eye contact, with the heiress giving the armored demon a look that said, "your move."

It's response was to slide its sword across the lion brand on its shield; which caught on fire as a result.

Weiss followed by getting into a ready stance to charge.

The two sword users stared at each other like statues.

Each waiting to see what actions the other would take.

Until they eventually made their choices, and charged each other at the same time.

Nevan watched as the Dullahan would swing its mighty sword at the human girl, who would use her own blade, plus the momentum of the larger weapon, to knock the demon's burning sword to the sides.

"Now I see what you're going for kido," muttered the demoness to herself as she also said, "trying to tire the tin can out by having it swing its heavy sword around. Sadly demons have some serious strength and stamina. Hate to say it, but you're fighting out of your weight class."

A fact that Weiss soon discovered on her own.

So she changed tactics up by using glyphs to speed away, and then use ice Dust to make a wall from the element.

The Dullahan only took a second to look at the wall before shooting it with some fire.

Resulting in a heavy layer of fog surrounding the area.

The knight slowly rotated in the air while trying to look through the thick mist in an effort to find its prey.

Suddenly the knight turned around, and used its shield to block its body just before a shot of lightning could hit the gem on its back.

The Dullahan then charged straight into the direction from which the blast came from, and took a swing at the yellow light that it assumed was the girl getting charged up for another attack.

Instead of hitting a human body however, the demon simply shattered a yellow glyph.

If the floating armor had an actual face, one would see it laced with shock and confusion as it looked on into empty space; completely unaware of the white haired girl dangling from the ceiling courtesy of her gravity glyph.

Said girl soon deactivated the glyph, and began falling to the floor.

Once her feet touched said surface, she acted as fast as the lightning she could summon, and stabbed her own sword into the last Dullahan's back gem.

And with that, the last Dullahan met its end.

Once the mist had finally vanished, the heiress stood tall over her fallen enemies, before her flying companion flew to her side and said, "if I had hands right now, I'd probably clap."

Weiss on the other hand, simply sighed in relief that her fight was over.

When she looked at the lifeless armor one last time, she noticed a faint glow coming from the mouth of the lion faced shield.

So she crouched down, and pulled the light source from the shield.

What she now held in her hand was an orangish red marble, with what appeared to be flames dancing within it.

With her curiosity peaked, Weiss chose to inspect the other shields, and found to more marbles.

With the only difference being that one was blue, and looked to be made of ice, while the other was black and had yellow lightning dancing in its center.

"What are these?" asked Weiss more to herself than to anyone else.

Though that didn't seem to stop Nevan from saying, "I'm going to throw out a wild guess and say they have to do with this."

Weiss turned to look at the talking bat as it flapped around one area of a wall which sported a stone disk with three empty slots big enough to fit all three marbles.

With caution, the teen walked in front of the item, and placed the three small spheres into each slot.

Once the last marble filled the open spots, the disk fell out of the wall and into the heiress's hand, before the wall opened to show another portal.

Weiss responded with a, "hmph," before let the stone disk fall from her hands.

Only for the bat to catch it, and place it back in her hand.

When the teen was about to question the demon possessed animal, Nevan said, "something like this shouldn't just be tossed away."

Weiss answered with a shrug before placing the stone in her back pouch, then walked through the open door to another portal.

After another brief change in scenery, Weiss found herself in a pitch black environment, with the only source of light being the platform she stood upon, and another located roughly twenty or so feet in front of her.

As she took the first step off the platform, the floor below her began to groan.

With haste, she took a step back, and watched as most of the floor panels descended thirty feet into some sort of steaming purple pool.

After taking a breath to get over the surprise drop, Weiss began to scan her resounding to find that some of the floor remained suspended in the air as platforms large enough for her to stand on.

With one of them holding the light she was focused on moments ago.

Some might have figured that all they had to do now was jump from square to square until they reached the light.

Weiss on the other hand chose to test the waters as it were, and generated a small block of ice onto one of the closer platforms.

Nothing seemed to be happening, until the platform began to fall after five seconds of supporting the block.

"Smart move," complemented Nevan as she and Weiss watched the square sink into the strange pool.

After balling and opening her hands a few times, Weiss took the first leap.

With the help of her glyphs, she landed from one platform to the next; staying for a second before jumping from one panel after another.

She was about to land on the second to last plate leading to the light when it unexpectedly collapsed on its own, leaving her without a foot step.

Or that's what one might think before she made a platform out of glyphs to reach her target.

Fortunately, this platform seemed to not have the same issue with collapsing upon touch, but Weiss still made sure to be careful with her steps.

She now stood before a podium, with a glowing item in the form of a dimond shaped vial of water with teal crescent moon on top.

As Weiss reached for it, she had to trade that plan in for jumping off the platform as a yellow circle materialized under her feet, followed by it's explosion.

"What the heck was that?" muttered Weiss as she stood from her kneeling position on her glyph.

When she looked back to the podium holding the item, she saw five small creatures flying around it.

Each one of these creatures that she assumed were demons, had the appearances of baby made of stone, with small wings on their backs, and blue eyes.

At first, Weiss was tempted to laugh, but then chose to go against such an idea when she saw two of the flying statues stop their rapid movements, and start singing.

Something Weiss soon came to believe was the cause of the attack moments ago; if the two circles under her were any hint.

Thankfully the heiress was able to avoid the attacks, and find her flapping companion.

"Look, I don't need a lesson on their names, or what they can do. Just please tell me how to take them out," requested Weiss.

"Well...you did say please. These guys are about as fragile as ceramic. The hard part is getting them to slow down enough to get a shot off," educated Nevan before the two had to avoid another explosion.

Taking the advice to heart, Weiss made two small yellow glyphs, and let the lightning loose on the Hell babies.

Three of them were smart enough to get out of the way, but the two that were singing soon learned that the white haired teen was not a fan of their song.

The young miss Schnee felt pretty proud of how quickly she took them out, until she had to dodge two of their friends flying straight at her like missiles.

When the third tried to do the same, she stood her ground till the last second, then jumped out of the way so that the demon would fly through an ice glyph; and be forced to fall into the purple water as a block of ice.

Weiss then switched to fire based attacked, and let loose a death storm.

One of the little creatures ended up getting hit by a fireball, while the other one was able to evade such a fate.

Though that didn't stop it from getting surprised by Weiss, who slashed her sword by its neck.

The heiress looked at the evil sculpture from her self made platform for a few moments until the demon's body began falling, followed by its head.

With a triumphant smirk, Weiss turned to walk over to the stone.

Unbeknownst of the second to last flying statues still lived; even with half its face burned away.

The small demon was getting ready to sing its death song, only to be interrupted by a lethally compressed blast of air provided by Weiss Schnee.

Who the demon learned too late wasn't so oblivious after all.

With that, Weiss took the container, which seemed to trigger the pedestal to collapse into another teleporter that the girl and bat went through.

The new destination before the two was, for lack of a better word, nothing.

No ceiling or walls, just the ground, and two stones shaped like yin and yang floating around while giving off a silver and green light.

Choosing to check the area out first, Weiss made her way to the edge of the area, and looked down to see that where she was located was in fact the top of the tower.

Taking a few steps back from the edge, Weiss turned around to make her way to the stones.

She now stood before the last stones she needed.

Or at least she hoped they were

After looking around to see if anymore demons were out to surprise her, Weiss carefully touched the stones.

only to pull away in shock as they fell into the strange bull that they floated over as some sort of inscription appeared around the edges.

Nevan flew around the object to read the inscription before giving off orders to Weiss.

"It says for you to take the other two items you've got, and put it all together in this thing."

Weiss looked on for a few minutes before doing so.

Only for nothing to happen, which led to Weiss giving the demoness a dirty looks.

"Oh wait, you should probably open the container of liquid up and pore that stuff in here. Though do leave the little moon shaped top in the bull," added Nevan.

After rolling her eyes, Weiss did just that, then watched as the contents of the bull were enveloped in golden light.

The two would've continued to watch had it not be for the interruption of two white lights materializing in the air before they took on the shape of two creatures covered in white wings.

"Oh shit," we're the words uttered by Nevan, followed by, "Fallen."

"I'm guessing they're bad?" retorted Weiss in an effort to hide the uneasy feeling she got from the demoness's choice of words.

"Oh def-" was what Nevan was trying to say, before being rudely cut off by a lance made of light piercing one her bat's wings.

This caused Weiss to actually gasp in surprise right before another lance almost hit her.

She then looked back at the two creatures shrouded in white feathery wings as they opened said wings to show the skull face image that made up their torsos before they used the smaller pair of wings that served as their arms to make new lances to throw at the heiress.

One of the Fallen made a move for Weiss before she made a barrier to shield herself from a fatal blow.

Though that did not stop the two demons of light from using their lances as battering rams to beat on the slowly weakening cover.

When a chance for escape came up, Weiss dropped the barrier to perform a backwards summer-salt, summoned a new glyph in the form of a yellow clock face, and used it to give herself a speed boost to avoid the monstrous flyers.

She then made her way over to the downed bat, then used her enhanced speed to unleash accelerated slashes to destroy the lance holding it down before grabbed it, then going back to using evasive maneuvers.

"Aw, you do care," joked Nevan.

"If you want to talk, then let it be about these Fallen whatever demons!" yelled Weiss as she jumped out of the way of another lance.

"Probably should be letting you try to figure this all out on your own, but given how these bitches hurt one of my pets, make sure you attack when they expose their chest. That's the best way to end them," Nevan suggested.

"Is that my only option?" questioned Weiss to make sure she knew all the choices available to her.

"Unless you can get your hands on a weapon with more strength to it, then yes," confirmed Nevan.

Using the information available to her, while looking between the two demons, a crazy idea soon formed within the mind of Team RWBY's Dust specialist.

First she avoided another pair of lances, then she ran near the center of the floor; right between the two Fallen.

"I might not be in danger here, but I still think this looks like a bad idea!" criticized Nevan.

To which Weiss only smiled confidently.

The demons took aim, then let their light weapons (with a little more juice in them then previous lances) loose on their target.

To their shock however, the spears only hit the ground in an X formation.

Weiss on the other hand was up in the air making glyphs under the grounded lances, which proceeded to send the light constructs back to their place of origin just seconds before exploding.

When Weiss landed on the ground, and the dust cleared, she was presented with the deformed upper bodies that the demons hid beneath their lustrous wings.

"Guess some demons can look uglier than others," insulted Weiss, who received monstrous screeches from the torso faces of the Fallen as an answer.

Followed by one of her enemies summoning a new lance before charging at the heiress.

The demon performed a sideways slash with its weapon, which Weiss was able to bend her upper body backwards enough to avoid getting hit.

Followed by her stabbing the ground to make a barrage of ice spikes.

All of which stabbed the Fallen in its chest, and resulted in it screaming in agony as it exploded into light.

The remaining Fallen screamed at Weiss before sending more explosive lances at her.

Weiss simply dodged the projectiles before flipping over the Fallen, then stood her ground to wait for it to face her.

When it did so, it made one more lance, and moved to stab her with it in while wielding it in a reverse grip.

However, the outcome proved to be different when the lance exploded against a barrier Weiss trapped the demon in.

After undoing the barrier, then using some wind Dust to clear the smoke, she was now able to look at the barely floating demon.

Giving it one last smirk, she then went on to slash at the chest in wrapped succession.

And with one final thrust between the skull face's eyes, the Fallen had met its end.

Once the enemies were cleared, Weiss walked over to the bull, which was now empty of liquid.

She looked down to find a strange circular gold stone, with some black pentagon within it, and three symbols representing a marble, crescent moon, and one of the yin yang stones from earlier engraved into it.

"Beautiful," both girl and demon said before the bull fell into the ground to become a new portal.

"This better be the last portal," grumbled a fatigued Weiss before she went through.

 **Test three: Bathed in Shadow**

Menwhile, one Blake Belladonna, and a bat provided by Nevan, were walking though a tunnel until they reached a ledge leading down into a circular shaped room.

"Hmm, pretty big drop," stated Nevan.

Blake answered by stepping off the edge, and into the drop of death.

As she fell, she quickly drew Gambol Shroud out into throwing form, and stabbed it into the walls of the room to slow her fall.

Upon finally reached the floor, she begin looking around to see the walls covered in protrusions resembling closed eye lids.

Nevan's voice could be heard in the form of laughter as her bat flew down to say, "this is going to probably be one of the most interesting challenges that occur today."

"Do I want to know why that would be?" retored Blake seconds before the lights of in the room began to flicker.

"Does that looks abnormal to you?" rhetorically questioned Nevan as she and Blake looked at the black haired girl's shadow as it began expanding until it reached the nearest wall, then continued upward to around Blake's height.

Black smoke began spilling out from the shadow; followed by the smoke taking on a new shape as it stepped away from the wall.

What Blake now saw was a pitch black creature with small curved horns, animal like feet, thin tail with a triangle shaped tip, red eyes, and a dark purple cloud like aura dancing around it.

Something else that Blake noticed was that besides these anomalies, the thing before her looked very similar to someone that made her feel more uneasy then anything else she saw that day.

...Herself.

"I'm not going to lie. Out of all the possible test I imagined you girls doing, this was one I didn't really picture coming up. Though now that I think about it, something tells me this was the perfect fit for you," spoke the demoness as Blake walked to the new opponent.

"I remember reading about something like this in the stories about the Sparda family. Given how a lot of characters from those books are becoming real today, I think it's safe to say you're the shadow demon known as Doppelganger," spoke Blake in her typical calm voice.

Even if she was feeling nervous on the inside.

Blake then continued by saying, "just know that I won't let you get in my way."

Doppelganger responded by pulling a copy of a sheathed Gambol Shroud off its back.

Blake did likewise as the room went completely black.

Though the lighting was quickly brought back when Nevan's bat flew high into the air before it began generating enough purple lightning to make the room slightly more visible.

The sounds of blades clashing, and sparks flying, were made as the two locked swords.

Blake tried to get the upper hand by drawing her sword from its sharp sheath the strike at the shadow demon with a surprise attack, but was denied the chance when it did the same to block her strike.

Blake managed to push Doppelganger away long enough to switch her katana into gun form, and let ammo loose on the demon.

Doppelganger just stood its ground as the bullets did nothing to it.

When Blake gave up on wasting bullets, the demon then sent a shock wave attack from its own sword.

Fortunately it was slow enough for the dark haired teen to avoid.

"You know, for someone who appears to be the most informed out of all your friends on the legends of Sparda, you seem to forget details like Doppelganger being immune to physical attacks," criticized Nevan.

"Well I'm open for some reminding," retorted Blake before dodging another sword slash.

"Sweety. Doppelganger is a creature of darkness. What's the opposite of that element?"

At first Blake wasn't sure why the demoness would ask an obvious question like that, but soon caught on when she not only remebred what she learned in the books about her adversary, but how this very room held the means to beat it.

So after dodging another shock wave attack, Blake ran for the nearest eyelid on the walls, and began beating on it with her blades.

Doppelganger tried to charge at Blake before she finished her task, but ended up gotting blasted with light as the lid opened.

Resulting in the demon screaming in pain as it took on a more human outline while trying to shield itself with its arms.

Blake took advantage of this distraction to run for another lid to open.

Though Doppelganger didn't make it easy for her once it managed to get far enough away from the light in order to take on its previous form, and shoot spheres of dark energy at her.

Blake was forced to cease her plan in favor of evading the attacks through the use of acrobats.

Doppelganger switched back to sword play, and made a quick dash in front of the bow wearer, while swinging its swords in a sideways motion.

Blake's eyes widened for a second before she quickly managed to do a jump/flip over the blades.

Though she did end up losing the tips of some strands of hair.

The dark haired ninja girl switched her sword to throwing form, and used it to pull herself to the other side of the room, where she began trying to force another lid open.

Her shadowy foe sent another sphere attack to distract Blake from her task, but failed in its efforts when Blake made a clone to take the attack in her place.

Resulting in the two cancelling each other out in the form of a small explosion.

Something Doppelganger tried to take advantage of by charging into the smoke in hopes of hitting its prey while she was blinded.

Only to regret that choice when it hit the lid Blake had been working on; which was conveniently the last hit needed to open the lid, and shine some light onto itself.

Blake meanwhile, had revealed that she had jumped out of the smoke at the last minute, then took advantage of the demon's weakened state by shooting at it while moving onto yet another eyelid in need of opening.

By the time Doppelganger had recovered, Blake had opened the third lid, which forced the demon to find a dark corner away from the Huntress in training, who went on to her next target.

It then tried to catch Blake off guard by stabbing the ground with its blades, and caused a geyser of shadow energy to pop out from under her.

However, that idea failed when Blake leaped over it, then did a spin attack on the nearest lid to trigger its opening.

With little room left to move around to attack the teen directly, Doppelganger let a monstrous scream loose.

Which was soon revealed to be a call for help in the form of two shadow creatures shaped like large cats rising from the ground.

"More shadow demons. Why not," commented Blake as she dodged one of the large cats who came at her claws first.

Followed by the other changing into a massive spike that stretched to try and hit the black haired beauty between the eyes.

Fortunately Blake was able to move her head enough to only suffer a small cheek wound.

The first shadow beast took another chance to jump at her in the form of a giant mouth.

Blake made a clone to take the hit as she jumped to her left, then got up in time to start shooting the demon once it took on its original form.

Said beast roared in pain as its form began to lose its shape.

It's twin changed back to its cat form for a moment, then jumped at Blake in the form of a spinning blade.

Blake was forced to stop shooting the first cat monster so that she could move out of the way before the second could end her.

Though this did result in the two demons colliding with one another.

This brought a smirk to Blake's face for a moment before she turned to see one of Doppelganger's shadow blast hit her in the gut.

Thankfully her Aura managed to minimize the attack to simply knocking her off her feet.

Either that, or because the demon's attacks were getting weaker as a result of the damage she managed to do to it already.

The golden eyed girl then rolled out of the way before the cat demons could get the jump on her.

After getting up, she saw how the two were getting tensed up like the second one of did before becoming a large spike.

Rather than getting out of their line of sight however, she jumped high into the air with the use of her clone.

This move didn't stop the beast from using their spike form on the air-born teen.

Nor did the change in their form stop Blake from smirking.

Because as the spikes neared her, the bow wearing student tucked her body so that they hit the wall behind her, which she landed on with perfect ballance.

She then began emptying the clip of her gun into the demons until their spear form broke apart.

Though as she fell, she reloaded, then began focusing her shots on one demon until its body turned into a puddle of smoke with a glowing orb floating above it.

One she was back on the ground,Blake gave the ball a curious look, then used her swords ribbon form to pull said ball to her; which she then hit multiple times with her blade sheath until it broke.

This caused the smoke that was once a demon to evaporate, while it's partner to literally turn red with rage as it ran straight for Blake.

She aimed her blade's gun form at the charging beast, but was not able to fire do to Doppelganger shooting it out of her hand; forcing Blake to switch her tactics to running in order to survive the beast that was quickly gaining on her.

"Better move it child, that Shadow looks ready to blow!" advised Nevan.

And wether the demoness knew it or not, she just gave Blake a crazy idea.

First she made a sharp turn towards Doppelganger's direction, then when the now named Shadow was close enough to make a jump at her in mouth form, she hit the deck, and let the beast fly right past her.

Straight into the demon that summoned it.

Doppelganger however, sent a shadow attack to intercept the demonic bomb, but ended up losing sight of Blake once the dust settled.

It turned its head from side to side in search of the girl until it heard a clanking sound behind it.

The demon turned around to find the curved blade of Gambol Shroud's throwing mode planted firmly into the eyelid behind it.

It then followed the long ribbon of the weapon upwards to find the sword's sharp sheath planted into the wall, with a smirking Blake on top of it.

She then proceeded to use all her strength to pulled the ribbon, and force the eye of light to shine on the dark copy of herself.

The demon found itself in a very weakened state as a result of being in a room bathed in its opposite element, and tried to move towards the only remaining area of darkness left for it to use.

Though that salvation was denied when Blake's sheath blade firmly planted itself into the ground, through Doppelganger's leg.

Said teen then walked past her prey to the last lid, which she began attacking.

Doppelganger tried and failed to move to stop Blake, but was finding that attempt difficult with a sword holding it in place.

So with its remaining strength, pulled the sword from its leg, threw it at the girl who caught it with easy, who then began to use it to deliver the final blow that opened the lid.

Doppelganger was left with no means of escape now as Blake made her way over to it.

The two said nothing as they gazed at each other intensely.

Although Doppelganger did try one last time to fight back by extending the fingers of its left hand into claws, and jump at the teen.

Only for her to knock the hand away with the blunt side of her sheath before using the same weapon to impale the demon's chest, which she quickly followed up by using her katana to stab its head.

What followed next was the demon exploding into black energy that seemed to re-shut the eye lids, and drown the room once more in darkness; save for the purple light made by Nevan's bat as it flew down to a dazed Blake.

"Well that was entertaining," complemented Nevan while Blake just shook her head and said, "for who I wonder?"

The bow wearing Huntress then got back on her feet, only to fall back onto her knees in pain while her Aura began to flare up.

"Wh-what-" she tried to ask before another wave of pain shot through her as her Aura began to change to a darker shade of purple.

She then looked up to the ceiling with her arms stretched wide as a burst purple light escape to her body.

Once she had time to calm down from the event she looked in front of herself to see...her own backside.

She looked at her twin in confusion as it turned to face her.

Blake saw that the copy was as identical in the front as it was in the back.

With the only difference being that the whites of its eyes were panted black, and it gave her the sort of mischievous smile she would expect to see on Yang.

"Well this is definitely a pleasant surprise," commented the look-alike.

Blake quickly got to her feet with her blade's aimed at her copy and demanded, "who, or what the are you?"

The double chuckled before saying, "come on Blake. Don't you remember what the stories said happens when you beat Doppelganger?"

Blake's eyes opened wide with that bit of info before she asked, "so, you bonded to my soul? And you can talk?"

"Yes to both questions," answered Doppelganger, who then continued speaking by saying, "from what I can understand, I'm basically the normal clones you make of yourself, with all your thoughts and memories, but the foreign demon essence has now made me stronger, and let the darker parts of your personality out. And I'm loving every second of it."

"What now," questioned a skeptical Blake.

"Well now we move on to the next location," stated the double as it move towards the teen.

Only to stop when a warning shot was fired from the dark haired girl.

"What, don't trust me? Or should I say, yourself?" questioned the other Blake.

"Just because you have my face, doesn't make you me," warned the teen.

To which the clone just laughed then said, "oh but I am Blakey. All your thoughts, all your memories, perfectly cloned into me. And I'll admit, your an interesting one. A girl who tries to be this strong determined fighter, but can't quite be so because of the fact you try to deny how scared you really are."

Blake looked somewhat shaken by that statement, but then tried to tell the shadow, "I don't kno-"

"You do know what I'm talking about sweet thing. You're afraid that you'll never be able to move on from your past to become the Hundreds you want to be," pushed Doppelganger Blake as she managed to get behind Blake, and wrap her arms around the girls shoulders.

"Besides," she continued before moving in to whisper the last part in Blake's ear, "why else would you still be hiding?"

The Beacon student's eyes took on an angry shape before she turned around to try and slice her clone in half.

Only for the look-alike to be nowhere in sight.

"Nevan's bat at this point flew down to the quietest member of Team RWBY.

"This test is over now right?" asked Blake in a tired voice.

"Ya, let's go hunny, " said the sorceress in a gentler voice than normal while leading her young companion to the newly opened floor portal.

 **Hidden Chamber**

"These children seem to be quite strong," complemented Agni as he and his brother watched the girls progress through a crystal ball provided by Nevan as she sat on top of Rudra's body.

"You sure you don't want to see Nelo?" asked the demoness to the Blake Angel who was still in the process of helping his student.

"Obviously I'm indisposed right now," grumbled the powerful demon in reference to his student.

The process went on for another minute before Angelo spoke another incantation, and the sphere on Jaune's chest returned to its hiding place.

The now human knight began to stir awake until his eye finally opened to the sight of his mentor.

"Mr. N?" asked Jaune before being hit in the stomach by am armored fist.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"I've told you not to call me that," lectured Angelo as he undid the chains around Jaune.

"I guess I lost control again didn't I?" muttered Jaune as he inspected his shredded outfit. Then turned to his Devil Bringer, which now also covered his bicep in purplish grey flesh with thin lines wrapped around it like it was when he changed into his incomplete demon form.

"Obviously," said Angelo, who followed up with, "and on top of that, you used your semblance. Though you probably guessed that to given how I had to bring you here to get you back to normal."

Jaune seemed to be deep in thought as he said, "the last thing I remember was-" the he tried to say before freezing up as the memories of the demons and his friends went through his head.

"The girls! Are they, did Echinda, did I-" Jaune tried to question before Angelo bopped him on the head.

"Calm yourself boy. You took care of Echinda before she could hurt them, and I took care of you before you could do it in her place," reassured The Black Angel as he pulled a spare set of Jaune's typical get up from a hidden compartment in the walls.

"Thank you," said the hybrid after a few seconds, then went on to change his cloths and armor out for the new set while Angelo just shrugged.

"I'm guessing by your convenient appearance today that you've been back for awhile. Do I want to know why that is?"

"What, you not happy to see me?" teased the cloaked demon.

"Not so much that as it is the fact that you only show up on Remnant when something serious calls for your immediate attention," countered the young man.

A statement which made Angelo chuckle, then say, " looks like I managed to teach you something after all. Well you're right my student. I'm here because I heard from a 'reliable' source about a duplicate of the Hell Gate being made in that forest. So I popped back up to see it for myself. And when I do, I find my pupil fighting a high class demon. You know, before I had to knock you around and bring you here for treatment."

"I see," grumbled Jaune in a dry voice.

"It's good to have you back Master Jaune," said Rudra as he and his brother walked over to join the conversation, while Agni grunted in agreement.

"Agni, Rudra, good to see you guy-Nevan!" screamed Jaune as he saw the demoness before hiding behind Angelo.

"Now that's not very nice Sugar," teased Nevan.

"Says the demon who tried to molest me!" countered the teen from behind his mentor.

"Oh come now, I was trying to give you a birthday gift in the form of night of passion. I would've thought a fifteen year old boy would've love to have their first sexual experience be with a woman as beautiful as me?" stated the sorceress.

"Well not that this talk isn't entertaining, but I have to go take care of something real quick," said the demon in blue armor as he made the portal from earlier.

"What do you have to take care of?" questioned Jaune.

"I'll give you a hint. It's something you got too occupied to disposed of," informed Angelo.

Jaune took a few seconds to let those words sink in before he shouted, "crap, the Hell Gate! I didn't destroy it!"

The other three demons in the room broke out into laughter at that statement before The Black Angel said, "yes. And while I'm gone, use this time to finish recovering, and think about where you went wrong, and how I won't always be there to help you Jaune."

With that, the six winged Son of Sparda left to finish the Heir of Sparda's job.

"Now what am I going to do,?"mumbled Jaune out loud.

"Well you could watch the trials with us?" offered Agni.

"What trials?" asked the young Cambion.

"Oh, the five test that those friends of yours are taking," answered Rudra.

"My...friends?"

"Yes. Five females. One in white, one in black, another with long golden hair, one in gold and bronze armor with red hair, and one wearing a red hood," elaborated the twins between each other.

"Three, two, one," counted Nevan before Jaune shouted, "WWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Sugar, I know this sounds bad but-"

"Bad! Oh no! Cutting yourself with a kitchen knife is Bad! This, this is a horrible thing! Where are they now! I'm going to go get them!"

"They're actually in different locations taking a separate trial each," clarified Rudra.

"Well looks like I don't have to ask how it can get any worst," stated the knight as he started walking to the doors.

Only to be stopped by the brothers of fire and wind.

"But Master Jaune?" pleated Agni, with his brother picking up with, "Lord Angelo said you should rest."

"Think about it sweet thing. If you go out there without being at full power, you might end up being more of a burden then help," the sorceress tried to reason.

"You're right. I'm still not at one hundred," admitted Jaune after a few minutes.

Followed by him saying, "but I can't just stand here either when theirs a chance one of them can die!"

He then turned to the twins, summoned Beowulf, then shot two large spectral copies of the gauntlets to slam the demon brothers into the walls.

Effectively leaving them in a daze.

He then switched to Cerberus, and used it to trap Nevan in a block of ice, leaving only her head and torso free.

"Sorry, but this is something I've got to do," declared the teen as he put the three chains away, and used his demonic hand to summon an usual item in the form of a green star.

He then pressed the star against his chest, which seems to cause it to burst into light that surround him before it vanish along with the star.

"Not a perfect fix, but good enough," said the knight before making Beowulf reappear on his arms and legs, kicked the door open, and begin running at fast speeds.

"Hang in there everyone. I'm coming for you," mentally promised Jaune as he made his way through the halls of Temen-ni-gru.

 **Three have passed the challenges of the demonic tower. And now our hero Jaune Arc has returned. What is in store for Pyrrha and Ruby? Will Jaune find his friends before its too late? What other threats lurk within the walls of Temen-ni-gru? Will I be able to finally answer any questions you all have? Stay tuned to find out in part two of Questions and Answers.**

* * *

 **Hello dear readers! Hope you were entertained by this latest chapter! Sorry for the long wait! And welcome on board new readers who've chosen to follow and/or favorite this story sense the last chapter. I'll try to get the next one out sooner; though I won't make any guarantees. And once again please leave comments on what you all think, and what you might like to see in future chapters.**

 **Now for the Harem**

 **RWBY: in**

 **Pyrrha: in**

 **Velvet: in**

 **Goodwitch: 1 yes**

 **Winter, Emerald, and Cinder: 1 yes, 1 no (though the last two will probably have to suffer some rightfully deserved punishment before they can be fully welcomed into the family.)**

 **Coco: 1 yes**

 **Neo: no votes yet but I'm thinking about putting her in**

 **Please leave your votes for any of these girls and feel free to suggest any I may have not added to the list of options.**

 **Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Questions and Answers, Part 2

**And here we are once more good readers! Thank you to those who left a review on what you thought and who to add to the harem. Now let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 8: Questions and Answers Part 2**

 **Test four: Unstoppable Warrior**

When Pyrrha walked through the portal to take this test, she told herself to expect anything.

Even so, that did nothing to stop her from going slack-jawed upon seeing that her test took place in a massive colloseum used by the gladiators of old.

"A fitting battleground for the spartan girl huu?" asked the voice of Nevan from behind said girl.

Pyrrha turned around on instinct, weapons at the ready, to see a flying bat.

"Wha-?" Pyrrha tried to get out before being cut of by the sorceress.

"Magic!" joked the demoness.

After a few more seconds Pyrrha relaxed enough to stop pointing her sword at the bat.

"So does this mean my test is to fight?" asked the red head.

"I don't know, why not asked them?" Nevan questioned as the two turned around to see a bard gate slowly sink into the ground.

What walked out of the gate was possibly the second most terrifying demon Nevan saw in today's trials next to Doppelganger.

All three had the appearances of large lizards that walked on two feet and a large left hand.

Then she saw the differences between the demons.

The one on Pyrrha's left wore a golden helmet on its head and a shield on its right arm.

The one on the right looked identical to the first but bigger by a head or two.

Then there was the one in the middle which was roughly the same height as the first, but with a helmet made of bone, and a shield on its right arm made of the same material.

"Two Blades and an Assault. Sounds like an interesting combo meal," joked Nevan as Pyrrha switched her sword to rifle mode, and began firing on the demons.

Sadly the shots proved to be useless against their shields and only served to annoy the three demons.

The Assault turned to look at the left Blade as it made some strange animal sounds which Pyrrha assumed to be orders after seeing the demon lizard brake off from the group to charge at her.

The spartan girl switched her weapon to spear mode before launching it straight for the the demon's head.

To her distain however, the demon was able to dodge the attack while the blade of the spear only managed to graze against the helmet of the reptile.

The demon then jumped at Pyrrha with its large left hand aimed at her as it descended.

Fortunately the red head blocked its claws with her own shield.

While the two pushed against each other, Pyrrha noticed the larger Blade coming form her right through the corner of her eye.

Pyrrha surprised both demons by using her semblance to take control of the first Blade's shield, and force it to back hand the larger lizard in the face.

This also caused the Blade Pyrrha was previously clashing with to lose its footing long enough for the teen to deliver a two footed kick to its back, and send it sliding on its face

Sadly she didn't get to enjoy her victory for long when she saw five large spikes flying at her like arrows.

Thankfully she was capable of avoiding the attack thanks to her own skills, shield, and Aura.

When she could, she looked forward to see that the Assault had its now declawed left hand pointed in her direction, but then started roaring its commands at the now recovered Blades.

The two demons roared at Pyrrha in return before burrowing under ground.

After taking a moment to get over her confusion the young woman got into a fighting stance, preparing herself for whatever the two had in store.

She locked eyes with the Assault for a few moments before her own widened as she was forced to leap into the air as two large clawed hands shot out from where she previously stood.

Using her rifle in mid air, she began firing at the hands, and managed to cripple the body weapons of the two armored lizards.

Pyrrha proudly smiled at her achievement until alarms went off in her head telling her to look up in time to see the Assault before it smacked her into a nearby wall with its tail.

After she recovered, Pyrrha looked ahead to see the Assault roaring orders to its two partners, who were still nursing they're injured arms.

The two aimed their damaged limb at her in preparation to shoot their claws at her.

However this proved to be a useless attempt if the large gushes of blood shooting out of their arms was anything to go by.

The Assault began shouting at its companions in their language, then stopped when it heard an explosive sound, and looked in time to see the spear flying straight for its face.

Although it managed to deflect the projectile with its shield, impact resulted in the demon's only form of defence shattered.

The two Blades made sounds which Pyrrha assumed was laughter until they forced to shit up when the Assault verbally lashed out at them.

Using her semblance to bring her spear back in sword form, Pyrrha got into a fighting stance while giving the demons a look that told them she was ready for their next move.

The larger Blade began walking towards her, but was stopped by its leader when a loud sound similar to a horn being blown at the start of a battle went off.

Followed by the ground shacking as it slowly began to split apart.

With a gap taking on one third of the arena, the fighters looked over the edge with caution to see what awaited them.

A wait which was soon ended when they all saw platforms fly out of the bottomless pit.

Soon the rush of stone stopped shooting from the ground at around fifty or so platforms moving in all directions.

"Looks like you all reached the next level!" joked Nevan.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Pyrrha while trying to hold in her irritation.

"Mmm something to keep everything entertaining I guess."

Deciding that she had more important things to worry about, the red hair warrior switched her focus back on the platforms.

She made sure to inspect every single one until her eyes landed on the highest one, which for some reason had some ball of light floating above it.

She then heard the pit make noice as multiple kinds of weapons shot out of the ground, before landing on both her side of the arena, and the three demon's.

The Assault pulled a large sword w8th an axe blade tip from the ground, looked at Pyrrha, then finally focused in on the top platform with a toothy smile formed on its face before barking orders at its companions to grab a weapon, and begin leaping onto the stone surfaces.

"You might want to get a move on sweety. Don't think you want those guys getting whatever that light is," advised Nevan in a knowing manner.

And so the green eyed warrior began the journey upwards.

A task that proved challenging however given how every platform would move in a different direction from one another.

Pyrrha had to be careful to time her jumps as to avoid missing a step, and possibly fall into the black abyss below her.

Fortunately the three lizard beast also seemed to need to take every leap with caution; especially the larger Blade who's weight seemed to be too much for any platform to stay afloat for long periods of time.

A smile fitting of Nevan formed on Pyrrha's lips as she converted he blade once more to a rifle, and shot at her enemie's feet.

Resulting in all three losing their footing when they attempted evasion, and fell a few feet before managing to grab onto a new platform.

With a victorious smirk, Pyrrha took advantage of her lead, and pushed on.

Even if she still had a ways to go.

She made a leap for a platform, only to be thrown off guard when a halberd flew through it, shattering the stone like it was made of snow.

Pyrrha was saved however when she used her semblance to take control of her armor in order to keep herself afloat long enough for another platform to pass by her.

Looking in her opponate's direction, she saw the larger Blade laugh at her while taking another halberd that it held with its tail, and threw it like a javelin

Pyrrha just repulsed it back at the demon who blocked it with its shiled, while smiling at her.

A smile which confused the red head for a moment until she saw the smaller Blade leap at her with a three pronged trident aimed at her.

Pyrrha managed to find a new platform to land on before the weapon could find its mark, then looked between the two Blades as they closed in on her.

Rather than leaping away however, the spartan moved to intercept them.

She approached the smaller Blade first who attempted a forward thrust with its own forked tool, only for her to jump over the attack and use her rifle to shoot it in the back of the head.

Granted the shot failed to kill the lizard do to the helmet it sported, but the force of the hot threw it off balance from its platform.

Pyrrha watched for a moment to see the Blade grab another platform before a shadow surrounded her, and she looked up to see its larger twin as it came crashing down at her with its large left hand aimed for her.

Once more she had to jump away from her floating surface in order to avoid the juggernaut of a monster.

Though this time she countered by throwing her spear through the Blade's massive hand, resulting in it being nailed into the platform as its weight caused it to descend into the path of another platform that rammed right into its face.

Pyrrha summoned her weapon back to her, which caused the dased demon to loose the one thing keeping it on solid ground, and allowed it to stumble off the platform into the black void under them.

The smaller Blade roared in rage before wrapping its tail around its spear to give its self free use of its right hand, grabbed a flying platform, and threw it at the red haired girl who leaped away from it.

However she lost sight of the Blade until it landed on her, using its feet to keep her arms pinned.

It grabbed its weapon once more, and began inspecting the human girl; most likely in debate on where it wanted to run the three prongs of its spear through to end her.

Time seemed to move slowly as Pyrrha looked around her environment to find a solution to her problem.

Then for some reason her eye momentarily setiled on something before looking back at the demon with a look of defiance.

The reptilian beast laughed as it aimed its spear at Pyrrha's head

It raised the tool of death, but stilled when a sickening sound was made, as it's body jerked.

It dropped its spear next to Pyrrha, then turned around to see a metallic shaft extending from the left section of its back before falling over.

Nevan's bat had finally caught up to the spartan girl then asked, "did you just assume it's heart was on the left side of its body?"

Pyrrha just stayed silent as she thought about how lucky she was to spot one of the halberds the second Blade threw at her imbeded in a passing platform.

She then refocused her thoughts on the task at hand, and began looking through the swarm of flying rock to find the Assult.

Something that didn't take to long thankfully.

However she was not happy with how close it had gotten to the light source.

Pyrrha then got into her spear throwing stance but stopped when doubt began forming as she saw the platforms flying in her path.

Her foot then brushed against the shaft of the trident, and an idea made its way into her head.

The spartan put her own shield and blade away before using her semblance to take control of the spear, which she then mentally commanded to start spinning like a drill.

She once again took an aiming stance, and as the demon was in mid air, she let the projectile fly.

Any platforms that were in the way were quickly smashed as the spear flew like a rocket at the demonic lizard.

The Assault however saw the attack coming, and used its massive sword to block the attack.

Though it was unable to stop the impact from knocking it back like a shot from a cannon.

Meanwhile Pyrrha was making her way higher and higher.

The Assult roared in out rage as its eyes began to glow red, ans it got back in the race; doubled its speed jumping on, or chopping through, any platform in its way.

Neck-and-neck the two pushed through until they eventually reached their last platform, and took the leap for the glowimg sphere.

It proved to be a close race, but luck seemed to be on Pyrrha's side today.

The light wrapped around her before releasing a pulse that knocked the Assult back.

All the platforms began returning to the void below as the ground closed once more until only the platform Pyrrha stood on remained.

Once the stone floor touched the ground, the light faded and showed the spartan girl once more.

Unlike moments ago however, she had new additions to her outfit.

Her shins had new golden armor with strange marking that pulsed red with small buzzsaws around the ankles, gauntlets of the a similar design without the saws, and a face mask covering her mouth.

She was pulled from her inspection when she saw the Assult had serviced the fall, removed its damaged mask to show its monstrous face with frills, and was now roaring at her in rage after picking its massive sword back up.

The red head pulled her own weapons out in preparation of another fight as the Assult quickly advanced on her while swinging its swords in a downward slash that Pyrrha was quick to block before being pushed back several feet.

She then ducked another sideways swing while attempting a forward thrust towards the reptilian beast who stepped out of the way, then locked swords with her.

Sparks flew as they stared each other down.

However the Assult soon began pushing Pyrrha back with its superior strength, then surprised her by kneeing her in the stomak while knocked the sword from the teen's hand.

As she took a moment to catch her breath, Pyrrha quickly brought her shield forward to stop the sword aimed for her head.

The Assult raised its sword once more, but rather than bringing it down again, it used its tail to knock Pyrrha's only defense out of the way, and coninued its previous attack.

While looking at what might be her end, Pyrrha became flooded with images she had never seen before.

Though she soon realised that they all shared one common factor.

Each one depicted the gauntlets and greaves she now sported being used in combat.

With a new fire in her eye's, Pyrrha grabbed the sword with her armor clad hand; with the guantlet's markings glowing bright red with her Aura.

The demonic lizard looked on in shock as she began to effortlessly push the sword back while standing back on her feet.

The spartan smacked the sword out of its hand, then punched in the center of its chest, sending it flying like a comet into the wall.

Calling her sword back into her hand as a spear, Pyrrha got into a stance often seen by a runner before a race, the saws on her ankles began spinning, and then she shot off towards her foe.

The Assult regained its focus just in time to see the spear going through its chest.

The two stared each other down as the light began to fade from the monster's eyes.

Once it's head slumped, Pyrrha removed her spear from the corps as it disintegrated in front of her.

She then fell to one knee before being addressed by Nevan.

"Devil Arms. They're a rush huh? Especially ones like Gilgamesh.

"This is a Devil Arm?" Asked Pyrrha after the mask on her face vanished, and she now had a chance to inspect her arms, legs, and the unusual back armor shaped like small wings.

"Yup, though I don't get the color change. Whatever though, gold's a better look for you anyway," complimented Nevan before the two saw a portal open in the center of the area.

With one more look at her new armaments, Pyrrha moved onto the next location provided by the portal.

 **Test Five: Huntress**

Ruby accepted that she was taking risk going through with this test.

She had even accepted that the demon woman she met could talk through the bat flying next to her.

What she wasn't expecting was for her trial to consist of her walking fifteen minutes sstraight through a dead hallway.

"Not that I want to jinks myself, but this seems kinda boring for a test," commented Ruby in an honest manner.

A comment she would possibly regret when two tall red and white demons pop out of the ground and attempted to cut her to pieces with their scythes.

Swiftly moving backwards, Ruby pulled her Crescent Rose out in Sniper mode, and begun firing shots at the enemy.

She managed to knock one of them on their back, but missed the other one as it sunk into the ground.

"Watch yourself sweet pea. Abyss are strong fighters, and good at popping out of anywhere," educated Nevan while Ruby looked around for the now named Abyss.

True to her words, the demon leaped out from the ground like a jack-in-the-box before swinging its scythe, sending a wave of demonic power flying at the silver eyed teen who rolled to the side.

Ruby then switched her gun into scythe form as she charged at the demon.

The two scythes clashed before the Abyss pushed the hooded girl away with its superior strength while Ruby took notice of the slight burn done to her weapon as a result of coming into contact with the energy based blade.

Giving the demon an angry stare, she aimed the the gun barrel of Crescent Rose at it, and started letting shots out while running towards it.

To which the Abyss dogged a few shots, then sunk into the ground before Ruby could slice it in half.

It once more popped out from behind her to strike her down, only for her to surprise it by jumping out of the way, turn around mid air, and deliver a sideways slash to its chest.

The demon was forced to back away while grabbing its now bleeding chest.

Ruby gave the red and white monster a smirk that would make Yang proud before jumping once more to avoid the same kind of attack she used seconds ago by the Abyss she had shot near the beginning of the battle.

Landing behind it, she angled her weapon so that the blade would hug its stomak, then pulled the trigger of her weapon.

The result was a sniper round hitting the one demon who had nearly finished recovering from its previous injury, while the recoil worked in tandem with her strength to cut the other Abyss in half.

The remaining Abyss got back on its feet, sending another wave attack at the silver eyed girl.

Said girl broke into a light sprint, rolled out of the way of the blast, then shot off like a bullet at the demon.

It tried to get away by sinking into the ground, but Ruby proved to be fast enough to plant her blade into its chest, resulting in its escape being interrupted, then slammed it as hard as she could into a nearby wall.

After which she pulled her scythe loose from the demon, aimed the gun barrel under its chin, and blew its head off.

"Ohhh ya," celebrated Ruby before hearing Nevan clear her throat and say, "still got a ways to go hunny."

"Right. Haha. Let's go!"

And so they continued on until they found a massive room as big as Beacon's campus grpunds.

Aside from three pedastils at random areas of the room holding glowing stones, and a large door at the other side of the room with some picture carved into it, the area was fairly empty.

That is until Ruby stepped inside on a pressure plate, resulting in the entrance behind her to close, and multiple walls to rise in random formations.

"Well...at least Yang's not hear to say some terrible pun like, 'this is aMAZEing,' or something," joke Ruby in an effort to make herself feel better about the situation.

With a sigh she added, "So that's what Yang feels like to not get a laugh out of anyone."

Jokes now out of the way, she began walking through the labrynth.

"This is going to take forever!" cried Ruby with anime style tears going down her face.

"Oh come now sweety, at least you have it easier than the kind of trials the rest of your friends have to face," comforted Nevan.

Hearing this comment made the hooded teen pirk up and say "are they alright at least?"

"No need to worry. They're doing alright. Granted their fighting tough odds, but doing better than most humans ever would."

Feeling both relieved and worried, Ruby started moving again until she heared something from behind her, and quickly turned around to fire her gun at whatever else was in this place with her.

What she saw duck the shot appeared to have an upper body of a humanoid, but with white and blue skin, blades for arms, multiple red eyes, and the lower body of a spider.

"Giant bug demon? Gross," insulted Ruby who got roared at by said demon before it charged at her.

Ruby was forced to walk backwards while blocking the bladed arms of the spider from Hell until she finally was able to use her gun to blast it away from her with enough force to knock it into the air.

Which also ended up showing her that anything that tries to go over the walls of the maze woulf get one heck of a shock.

"Well there goes my idea of climbing over the walls," commented the silver eyed teen before shooting at the downed demon.

Said spider monster tried to move its head away from the path of the bullet, yet it still ended up being scratched by the shot as it passed by.

Ruby just smirked at it until she heard something behind her and turned to see a copy of the demon coming straight for her.

Looking in all directions, she found another pathway on her right before taking off in it.

"So your plan is to just keep running, you should know demons have heightened sense they can use track prey with," said Nevan from within Ruby's hood.

"Well I can't stand still in one place either. These paths make it too hard for them to move around so much while also keeping my ability to swing Crescent Rose around harder. So keeping distance so I can snipe them might be my best option," elaborated the scythe user.

And so she continued running from the two spider demons and any others that ended up joining in the hunt.

That is until she came face to face with what has plagued many characters in monster movies.

A dead end.

With the demons closing in on her location, she aimed her gun in any direction she saw while keeping her ears open to the sounds of the eight legged beast.

Or at least until she stepped onto a stone pressure point, causing the wall to her left to drop and show a new path.

Looking between the escape route and the incoming army of six, she chose to get a few shots in, then jump into the new area.

The wall behind her quickly rose back up, cutting off her demon persures.

She took in a deep intake and exhale of air, then turned around to find herself standing a few feet away from a podium with a blue glowing gem on top of it.

After realising that it must be one of the lights she saw before the maze popped up, she walked around it a few times in wonder.

"Its...shiny. what is it?" the cape wearing girl asked.

After taking a second to laugh, Nevan responded with, "it's called the Essence of Intellegence. And I think you better take it with you."

"Are you sure. Because taking a shiny treasure off a podium tends to trigger a trap in the movies."

With that Ruby carefully moved her hand forward, and took the blue stone.

And for five long seconds, everything seemed ok.

Until the wall behind her dropped to reveal the small army of spider demons staring back.

"Oh, I almost forgot about the Arachne," stated the sorceress before Ruby grabbed her bat and made a B-line through the labyrinth.

"Ok hunny, I appreciate your ability to see this place is not fit for your form of fighting, but you can't just keep running," said the demon woman to the girl as she made a sharp turn to the left.

"I know. But unless I can find a way to fight in a better environment I'm not sure what else to do besides run until I find the exit," Ruby responded back while turning around in time to see a large spider web coming her way, forcing her to duck.

Once said web passed she quickly got back up, aimed her sniper upwards, and let some rounds loose to trigger the maze's barrier, and cause electricity to surge to life.

Said light show managed to surprise the Arachne long enough for the hooded teen to put some distance between herself and them.

She then turned a corner to a more open area with strange holes in the ground, and another pedastil holding a green stone on top of it this time.

She turned between the new area and the demons catching up to her before rushing inside the larger portion of the labanth.

As soon as she did however, she learned the holes in the ground were in reality the slots for large spikes to pop out of at random.

"You know, I was just thinking that all this place was missing was a room full of spikes!" sarcastically stated Ruby as she dashes away from the sharp traps.

Ruby then noticed that the Arachne had entered the room while crawling on the walls.

"Better figure something out sweet pea. Less you want to end up a cute little shish kabob or spider food," added Nevan from her place in the girl's hood.

Ruby continued evading the spikes while the Arachne found a vantage point from the walls to shoot web balls at her.

Though this irritated Ruby to some extent, it soon gave her an idea.

"Wow, you guys kinda stink at shooting webs like bullets hu! Maybe you should stick to close range fighting or something!" mocked the silver eyed teen.

Mocking which got to the demons who were now shacking in anger before they stopped shooting web balls, and switched to shooting web lines to try and grab the Huntress in training.

"Ya hate to say this but they're not dumb enough to give up their safe zones from the spikes just to kill you with their blades," lectured Nevan before noticing the smirk on the hooded girl's face.

It was a challenge, but Ruby managed to dougde webshots and spikes alike.

Though she did end up having her left sleeve ripped when she barely managed miss one such spike.

One web came flying for the teen's head by jumping over it, then landed on it with the balance of an acrobat.

It was then Nevan saw that Ruby was never trying to get the demons to come after her, but rather to make a safety net over the spikes.

With the risk of impalement out of the way, the hooded girl could focus on fighting back.

She drew Crescent Rose out, and made a clean head shot at the first Archne she saw before making quick work of another not more than five feet away from the first.

Hearing a screech behind her, she turned in time to shoot an air born Arachne in the chest, which send it flying into the barrier before falling through a large hole in the net, right into the spike traps.

The remaining three demons began crawling on the net towards Ruby while using their arm blades to block the sniper shots as best they could.

Rather than waist bullets on the spider monster's until she ran out, Ruby shot a round aimed for the head of the Arachne in front of her, then dash towards it while its face was shielded.

As it lowered its blades from its face, the Arachne saw Ruby jump over its head, followed by the blade of her weapon which she turned into a scythe as she went over its head.

Ruby then pulled the trigger of Crescent Rose, and gave the scythe the push it needed to slice the rest of the demon in half.

When she turned to see the last two she was greeted by a web line coming for her.

Though for some unknown reason, the line landed four feet in front of where she stood.

Before she could think about why it would miss however, the demon jerked its head to pull on its web rope, causing the threat Ruby stood on to snap in half, and force Ruby to jump or fall.

Ruby made a mistake however by taking her eye's off of the demons long enough for the other Arachne to leap in close enough to deliver a slash aimed for her stomach.

Instead it found its attack bounce off of a red Aura shield focused on the area.

Ruby ended up landing back first onto a thicker portion of the web net with her scythe aimed in front of her, with its blade shifted upwards like a spear with a curved blade.

Something the demon's chest became quite close to moments later.

The combined weight did unfortunately force the net to start breaking around them, then fall.

With the spikes floor rising to meet them.

Ruby used her strength to move their bodies around so that she was on top, and the demon's corps would take the brunt of the spikes and give Ruby a jump pad to use to get back on the web like ground.

All before the demon finally faded away.

The last Archne however saw where she was going to land, and thus moved into place in order to shoot her with a web ball to the chest.

The shot was so strong that she ended up being shot high into the barrier.

Fortunately her Aura shield managed to keep the electrical energy from burning her, though she did still feel some intense heat course through her body before gravity took control.

She managed to land back on the net, albeit with some wobbling, and clear her head of the shock she managed to service before having to jump away from the Arachne.

Landing with her feet planting onto the nearest wall, Ruby used it and her gun to shoot off at the demonic creature like a bullet while preparing to deliver a sideways slash to her enemy, who prepared to to deliver a downward strike with its two blades.

Ruby caught it off guard however when she used the gun part of her blade to propel herself over the demon, switch her weapon into its more compact gun form, and deliver a barrage of Dust rounds.

The teen landed a few feet away while staring at the unharmed spider monster, who inspected its undamaged body before making a sound which Ruby guessed was its own form of laughing at her for failed attempts at shooting it.

Or at least that was until one of its legs stepped on a particle thread of webbing which soon snapped.

Followed quickly by the snapping of other parts of the net which the demon stood on.

It then fell to the stone floor in time to receive a spike through the abdomen, and a bullet to the head.

"Those shot a weren't ment for the Arachne were they?" questioned an impressed Nevan.

"I figured it would block or dodge any bullets aimed at it while ingnoring any shots that appeared to miss," responded Ruby with a proud grin.

"Cute and smart. I think Jaune found a keeper," teased Nevan, which caused the grin on the silver eyed teen to morph into a blush and stutter.

"Well enough chitchat, let's grab that shiny green rock and go!" Nevan added before her bat flew forwards said pedastil.

With a huff, Ruby jumped around the net, and claimed her prize.

After which the spikes stopped shooting up, and a new door opened back into the labyrinth.

After roughly half an hour of moving through the maze (though Ruby would argue that it was hours) the two saw the way out of the maze, with a third pedastil holding a red stone and the massive door they saw before the labyrinth popped out.

"The exit!" squealed a stary eyed teen before speeding forward.

She gleefully reach forward for the item, then suddenly stopped while looking at it with uncertainty.

"The first stone opened a door which let those things come after me, the next opened up a way for me back into the maze, what does this one do?" asked Ruby.

"Sorry kiddo. Even if I knew I can't tell you remember. This is your test, I'm just a sexy dictionary."

With an annoyed groan, followed by an understanding nod, Ruby grabbed her prize, and waiting for a reaction.

And waited.

And waited.

"Why's nothing happening?" Ruby questioned.

"Maybe there's something else you have to do?" guessed the demoness.

Thus Ruby began inspecting the area around her until her eyes focused on the massive door before her.

She now noticed that carved into the construct was something with an upside down tear drop for a body, a helmet clad head, and shapes on the sides of the body reminiscent of bird wings

Seeing the curious look on the young girls face, Nevan spoke up by saying, "that's supposed to be an image of Artemis. In myth she's said to be a goddess of the hunt."

"Ohhh," stated Ruby before adding, "which hunt?"

Nevan broken into a fit of chuckling before she managed to compose herself and say, "anyway look bellow the image. See anything of interest?"

Doing as instructed, the cape wearer noticed three holes, and moved in for a closer look.

After taking some time to inspect the holes, an imaginary lightbulb popped above Ruby's head before she took the other stones out to place in the holes.

To the teens agitation, nothing happened.

Then as if to rub salt into the wound, she heard something coming from the labyrinth before turning in time to see multiple Arachne attempting to catch the silver eyed girl.

Ruby only hesitated for a second before grabbing her weapon in preparation for a fight.

"Ruby sweety. You know you can't possibly hope to take out that many demons right?" asked Nevan with a bit of concern in her voice.

"I know. Like you said, this test was going to be dangerous. But I have to help Jaune as a friend, and a Huntress."

Unknown to either human or demoness, a violet light began to manifest from the three stones, with the outline of the goddess's image glowing the same color.

Meanwhile Ruby had begun firing bullets upon the Arachne.

Even so, the demons proved to many, and soon escaped the maze to form a half circle around the Huntress in training.

Ruby soon found her clip empty, forcing her to prepare for close quarters combat.

Before the Arachne could advance however, the image of Artemis released a destructive energy beam from the circle on its forehead, which quickly laid waist to any demon who wasn't smart enough to turn and run back into the maze.

When the beam finally died down, the pair turn to see steam coming from the forehead of the goddess's image.

"Now that's what I call back up," Nevan said.

"What just hap-" Ruby tried to ask before the image shot an violet arrow from its forehead, knocking the teen on her bum.

"Ooooowwww," groaned Ruby after she managed to sit herself up from her place on the ground.

"You alright sweetheart?" the sorceress asked.

"I think I just learned what its like to be one of those Grimm I've shot in the past."

The girl in the cape turned to find her weapon, only to notice the energy arrow from before began to dissolve into a blanket of light around Crescent Rose that soon burst into a blinding light once it had enveloped it whole.

"What happened to my baby!" screamed Ruby after the light died and she was able to see a new weapon in place of her old one.

The item in question had a relatively similar look to CR in its compact form with a few changes consisting of having more of a shiny look to it's red color scheme; small wings with a red base and silver feathers connected to the sides by maroon jewels, the silver face of Artemis attached to the front of the weapon; an elongated red version of the goddess's helmet covering the the forehead of the face and top half of the item right where the sniper scope should come out from; and finally, a maroon jewel on the forehead.

"Well I'd say it went through some changes. Ones you might soon find you like," elaborated the witch while saying the last part to herself.

"Bu- but why!"

Nevan was prevented from saying anymore do to the large door opening up.

Reluctantly, Ruby put her new tool away to walk through the large door and find a new teleporting platform.

"On word it is then," joked Nevan as her bat flew to the portal device.

Choosing to focus on what was truly important, Ruby followed close behind.

* * *

 **So, I got a new chapter for you all. Took me awhile. And the reason why is because honestly I wasn't feeling very driven to write recently. I got lazy and that wasn't fair of me to do. I'm sorry to all my readers for taking so long. To be honest I had more to write for this chapter, figured I could wrap up the whole tower arc. However with how long it took me to write so far I felt that it would be better to brake the next part up into a part three, which WILL be the last chapter of this arc, then one more chapter to wrap up the volume 1 story line. After wards however I was thinking of taking a break from this story. Not a hiatus. But just like a month off to work on some other fanfict ideas ive had rolling around in my head. Which is why at the end of this message you'll find a new voting poll asking you which idea you guys want me to get started on first. As always please review and thank you for taking an interest in my story.**

* * *

 **Now on to the harem list. I gotta say, damn I got a lot of votes this time around. Thank you guys so much, this really will help me later down the line when writhing about character interactions. Any, here's the votes so far.**

 **Team RWBY: In**

 **Pyrrha: In**

 **Velvet: In**

 **Coco: 2 votes yes**

 **Neo: 4 votes yes**

 **Goodwitch: 1 vote no, 4 votes yes**

 **Cinder: 1 vote no, 4 votes yes**

 **Emerald: 1 vote no, 2 votes yes**

 **Winter: 1 vote no, 2 votes yes**

 **Nevan: 1 vote yes**

* * *

 **Now for my other fic ideas.**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Fate Series**

 **And so far that's it. If you all want some summary to go with them before you vote let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9: Questions And Answers, Part 3

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Hope none of you feel too pissed to the point of gutting me alive for taking so long. I let laziness and writers block take control of me again and thus the long time it took in getting this story up. And I know that's not alright. I hope you can forgive me and still find my story worth reading. Honest I wish I had gotten this out back when the one year anniversary was coming around. Now enough about all that, let's get on to the new chapter of Devil's Arc!**

 **Chapter 9: Questions and Answers Part 3**

Within another room of the Temen-ni-gru, a beam of light manifested from the center of the floor where one Ruby Rose walked out of.

"Ruby!" came the ecstatic voice of Yang as she grabbed her sister in her trademark bear hug.

"Yes! I'm glad to see you too Yang, "Ruby said back in a strained voice.

"Um Yang. I think you might want to let her go before she starts turning blue," warned Blake from where she and the others stood.

Letting go of Team Rwby's leader, Yang gave her apology while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

After filling her lungs with air, Ruby asked, "so how'd your test go?"

"It...was definetly a challenge," confessed Blake with an uneasy look on her face.

"Understatement of the day if you ask me?" Weiss mumbled.

"Reguardless of the difficulties, at least we all made it," Pyrrha encouragingly stated.

"And with new exesories to show off," Yang added.

"You guys too hu?"" Ruby asked.

"Yup. Have to admit that these new guantlets don't feel the same as Ember Celica, but I think I can get used to them, " Yang admited.

"I guessIi would feel the same if I knew what the heck mine was," Weiss contributed to the conversation while looking at the gem stone around her neck, specifically the dot, moon, and tomoe within.

"Pyrrha looked at her new armorments and added, "these gauntlets and greaves seem to give me a boost in strength. Something I'm sure will come in handy in the future."

"Hey Blake, you passed your test too didn't you? So didn't you get something like the rest of us?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"I...guess you can say that," Blake begrudgingly stated as a shadow came out from behind her before turning to show everyone another version of the bow wearing girl who said, "Now Blake no need to be all nervous about showing me off to your friends."

To which everyone looked on with dropped jaws.

"Blake?"Pyrrha said in a questioning manner with Weiss following with, "sense when do your clone talk?"

The second Blake gave off a soft chuckle saying, "well I do ever sense Blake beat the mimicking demon known as Doppelganger and bonded with its soul. Now Blake makes a clone with its own wonderful personality."

"That's so cool!" Ruby cheerfully expressed.

"And a little creepy," Weiss muttered under her breath.

"Aw Weissy you're going to make me cry with mean comments like that," the shadow of the team ninja said as she moved swiftly behind the heiress.

"As fun as this is to see a more playful Blake creep the princess here out, shouldn't we get a move on to Jaune?" questioned Yang.

"Agreed. Miss Nevan could you please take us to Jaune now?" Pyrrha asked addressing the demoness for the first time sense the team's reunion.

"Um ya about that," started the sorceress through one of her bats before another finished with, "he kinda ran off somewhere in the tower to find all of you."

Seconds went by before everyone shouted one unified, "WHAT!"

"After returning to his human form we told him you were all facing your trials, then he bolted to find and rescue you all," Nevan elaborated.

"Now what!" Weiss voiced the opinion of everyone in th e room.

The demoness answered with, "well we have two options here. Wait for him to find us, though I vote against that given he's still recovering from his fight with Angelo and thus will be weaker against the demons roaming the halls. Or we go looking for him, which can be just as bad seeing as you all are also starting to look worse for wear; no offence."

The first to speak was Pyrrha who expressed her opinion with, "if we go looking for Jaune our chances of meeting up with him are much higher."

"Or we risk moving further away from where he is," Blake added in a voice that showed she didn't like either option.

"Well I vote with Pyrrha. I don't like sitting here and waiting when Jaune could be facing whatever's in this place alone," declared Ruby.

Everyone else looked to one another before evebtuslly agreeing to go with this choice via head nods.

"Well then. If that's the case," Nevan began to say while all the bats flying around the girls flew towards the center of the room, where they collided into a mini storm of purple lightning which then took in the form of The Sorceress of the Abyss in all her seductive glory as she finished her sentence with, "shall we get going?"

And so the five teens followed their demonic guide through an opening door with their weapons at the ready.

That is until Ruby broke the silence by asking, "soooo how many demons things are in this place exactly?"

To which the demoness answered by saying, "well I'd say enough to make this place dangerous to outsiders, but not enough to call a powerful force to be reckoned with. Besides myself, Angelo, and a few others."

"Well besides the ones we faced from our test, the rest don't seem so eager to show themselves," Blake added.

"I wouldn't want to fight us either," Yang confidently boasted.

"I wouldn't get to cocky sunshine. Some demons just like to wait till they think their prey's guard is down," Nevan advised before turning around to shoot a bolt of lightning at a projectile aimed for the back of Ruby's head then added, "like that."

"Alright who has the balls!" demanded a red eyed Yang as the rest of the ground began looking around their environment.

"On the right!" shouted Weiss as everyone turned to see gripping some loose stones on the walls was a stone demon with one red eye, two footless legs, six arms, and theenbow and arrow looking weapons in place of hands; which it then proceeded to shoot another energy arrow at the group.

Weiss quickly summoned an ice glyph and shot an icicle to collide with the energy attack, resulting in a explosion of steam blowing the fog away to show their adversary let go of the wall to flee.

"What should we do?" Blake asked.

"Probably best we catch and kill it before it can go get reinforcements," Nevan offered.

And thus began the group's pursuit of the one eyed demon who shot two more arrows in an attempt to slow them down.

The teens and guide managed to easily avoid the shots while Blake and Pyrrha began firing rounds at it.

"Our shots are barely slowing it down!" stated Blake.

"Ruby, try sniping it!" ordered Yang.

"I don't know if I can! That test did something to Crescent Rose and I don't know if it'll work like normal!" Ruby shot back with hesitation in her voice.

Nevan then moved next to her to say, "sweet heart, you need to have faith in your weapon. It'll work out."

And so Ruby pulled out her weapon while giving it another quick examination to see the button she normally pressed to open it was not there.

The irritation she felt soon changed to surprise when she saw the jewels light up before the item went through a slight change.

The wings on the sides now faced downwards, the back opened up to give Ruby the grip and trigger needed to use a gun, and a magic circle appeared in place of the sniper scope.

Putting her focus on the task at hand, Ruby aimed at the demon, took a calming breath, and pulled the trigger.

From the front gem a violet arrow of energy flew out and nailed the demon as it made it through the end of the hall they were all running in.

The group then managed to catch up in time to see the corps fade away.

"Whoa," stated Yang.

"That was-," added Weiss.

"Awesome!" Ruby finished in an excited voice before going on with, "did you see that! I can shoot laser arrows, or is it light arrows, or maybe just energy arrows. Eh who cares! My baby was amazing!"

"Guess I was right," spoke Nevan who then followed with, "that picture of Artemis we saw on your test was holding the core of a weapon named after the goddess herself. Sadly said weapon was destroyed during Dante's time, and the core was locked away somewhere. Now it's made your Crescent Rose its new vessel. A near endless supply of energy arrows with the speed of a sniper. One hell of a combination now that I think about it."

"Well how good would you say that combo would serve in a fight against a large group?" questioned Blake.

"Not sure, why?"

The dark haired girl of the team pointed forward and said, "then I guess it's time to find out."

Everyone then noticed ten copies of the demon Ruby just took down; along with bat demons made of fire reaching the same number.

"This doesn't look too bad," commented Yang before two fin shaped blades rose from the ground and charged at the group.

"You were saying?" Blake dryly retored after they all a manger to evade the underground attackers.

Nevan called forth a swarm of her bats to attack the demonic archers and fire bats so she could say, "alright summary time! The arrow shooters are called Enigma, as you can tell they fight best at long range. The bats are called Flambats, they can suck out the soul of nearby beings to shoot fire but they're pretty easy to kill. Then we have the Cutlass, razor sharp fin, likes to charge at enemies, but you can slow them down with gunfire before tying to get them out of the ground to deal real damage."

"So how do we want to go about this?" Ruby asked her friends.

"Well your weapon seems fairly effective against the Enigma," said Pyrrha.

"Then I guess leave them to me, Weiss and Blake try taking out the Flambat guys, while Yang and Pyrrha deal with the umm-" Ruby tried to say, only to forget the name of the other demons.

To which Nevan answered with, "Cutlass?" while trying not to sound amused at the youngest member of the group's slip of memory.

"Ya those," the silver eyed teen admited in embarrassment.

"Well then I'll just back you up if you don't mind?" offered the demoness who got a head nod in return.

And so the team set off to complete their task.

 **Ruby and Nevan**

One of the long range fighting demons had finally managed to clear out enough of the sorceress's bats to get a clear view of the battle field.

Or to be more precise, it got a good view of the energy arrow Ruby fired at it.

The hooded girl rolled out of the way of one of the Enigma's red arrows, then turned around in time to take the demon out, followed by the two on each side of were her target stood.

Ruby turned right to snipe Enigma number 5 ,only for it to dougde and fire at her.

The projectile made it six inches away from her face before being destroyed by a shot of lightning.

She quickly turned to see Nevan shoot her a wink before the demoness summoned a swarm of bats to ram into Ruby's attacker while bursting into purple lightning explosions.

"Fun fact about the Artemis, it won't fire without you permitting it to do so. So make it hold back while you grip the trigger. I'll get the last batch lined up for you," the sorceress ordered as she sent an army of bats to push the remaining Enigma together.

Being the curious teen she was, Ruby did as told while lining her gun up to where she saw the archers being pushed together.

She had to admit that seeing the gems on her new Crescent Rose grow brighter each second made her nervous, but she did her best to ignore it in favor of following through with Nevan's plan.

Whatever it was.

Seconds later the four Enigma were lined up, then Nevan shouted, " Let'em rip hunny!"

And thus Ruby let go of the trigger, letting loose a sphere of energy that soon exploded into at least a dozen energy arrows which tore through the Enigma without mercy.

"Guess this was a better upgrade than I thought," muttered the silver eyed girl to herself while sporting a smirk.

"Told you so," Nevan added while placing a hand on the shorter girls shoulder.

 **Weiss and Blake**

Weiss was currently using her glyphs to shoot ice shots at the little fire breathers known as Flambats while Blake shot them to pieces once the froze.

"This seems like we got the easy job. Almost makes me feel offended," Weiss said in a cocky manner.

That is until one of the Flambats managed to get behind and shoot a fireball at her.

Fortunately the heiress found herself tackled to the ground before the attack could hit.

Unfortunately (in her opinion anyway) her savior turned out to be Blake's self aware clone as indicated by the black sclera.

"Careful Ice Queen. Wouldn't want you to melt," jokingly stated the clone in a way similar to Yang.

"Would everyone stop calling me that!" demanded a flustered Weiss before getting back in the fight.

Meanwhile, the original Blake was evading the demons while taking shots at them until one tried tackling her from behind, which ended up being smacked away with the flat end of the dark haired teen's blade sheath as a result.

She then turned around to find the others of the pack band together to launch multiple fireballs at the huntress in training, forcing her to leap away from the fire storm coming at her.

Though the combined impact made by the Flambats was still strong enough to knock her on her ass.

Then she found herself looking into the face of one of the little monsters who proceeded to suck her soul out.

Which would've worked had Weiss not send a wind blast strong enough to blow the demon away before coming to Blake's side with a barrier formed around them.

"Blake come on, we still got more of these things to deal with!" Weiss pleaded with the slightly dazed bow wearer.

After getting back up, the two found themselves surrounded by the last six Flambats who were now shooting at the barrier in an effort to reach their prey.

"We really need a new plan," stated Weiss.

The two heard laughter, followed by, "ask and you shall receive."

It was then that Dark Blake manifested once again with her ever present smile.

"And we should trust you because?" Weiss questioned while leaving room for an explanation.

"Because you can't keep this up forever, and these things aren't helping to disprove my claim."

Blake locked eyes with her demonically influenced twin until she let out a frustrated breath and said, "what do you have in mind?"

To which the duplicate's smile widened slightly.

Realizing that shooting a bunch of little fireballs wasn't getting results, the Flambats grouped together to launch a combined blast in a concentrated spot which proved too much for the energy shield.

Two members of the pack broke formation to charge at the smoke cloud, and quickly found themselves flying right into a rain of bullets.

The throwing form of Gambol Shroud zipped passed the wall of fire demons, forcing them to scatter.

They then looked back in time to see Blake being pulled along through the air by the ribbon of her weapon; and Dark Blake wrapped around her form.

As they flew through the air, the clone used her free hand to shoot two of the Flambats as they passed by with bullets made of demonic energy.

Weiss followed soon after when she used her glyphs to propel herself at a nearby demon before stabbing it with her ice infused rapier, then used another glyph to launch the bat sculpture into a wal.

Seeing the odds were not in its favor, the last Flambat attempted to do the smart thing, and fly away.

Or it would've had Weiss and the Blakes not used glyph boosted bullets to blow it up.

"Like I said. Easy," said Weiss.

 **Pyrrha and Yang**

The brawler and Spartan stood back to back as they saw two blade like fins circle around them.

Yang tried firing two fire shots at one of them, but failed when the demon completely submerged itself in the ground.

"Dang it! How are we going to nail these things!" Yang demanded to know.

"An enemy is difficult to face when it has the advantage," Pyrrha added.

"You're point?"

"So we take their advantage away," the red head explained while turning her head so Yang could see her smirk.

One which the blond returned seconds later.

The Cutlass who vanished earlier popped back up to charge at Pyrrha while its companion went for Yang.

As their respective auras began to shine, and the demons came within range, the two teens slammed a fist into the ground, making an impact strong enough to force the shark like monsters out of the ground.

Pyrrha quickly drew out her rifle to shoot the Cutlass higher into the air, which Yang quickly joined in by adding her own fire power (pun not intended) into the mix.

Both huntresses delivered their own furnishing blows by Pyrrha skewering her demon through the torso, while Yang leaped up to hers to deliver an explosive punch to the face.

When they landed back on the floor, both young women gave each other a triumphant smile before a third Cutlass surprised them by jumping out of the ground like a rocket, sending them both flying back.

When Yang shook off the daze from her impact, she saw the demon charging for her.

Before she could react however, Pyrrha swooped in and grabbed the demon's razor sharp fin; forcing the beast to slow down.

The blond brawler took advantage of the situation by slamming her fist into the ground to release twin shots of fire into the area where the Cutlass's head should be.

No longer feeling the demon struggling, Pyrrha let go of the disintegrating husk while inspecting her armor clad hands.

"So this is what super strength feels like?" asked the red head out loud after taking a few breaths.

"Feels good hu?" Yang asked back with equally winded breath.

With the horde gone, the group took the chance to catch their breath.

"So, where to?" Ruby requested in between breaths.

To which Nevan chuckled before suggesting, "Maybe you should take a minute to rest sweet pea. You've all been fighting almost non stop today."

"As uncomfortable as I feel for saying this, she's right Ruby. We need to take a break before we pass out," Weiss expressed.

"Maybe you're right," admitted the hooded sniper with a sigh.

"Hopefully we'll be able to find Jaune soon and get out of this place," spoke Blake.

"Well hopefully he was close enough to hear the commotion," Nevan tried to encourage.

"Oh I hope so. That silver haired dolt will be getting an ear full after this," promised Weiss before hearing a squishing noise, then looked down to see that she stepped into some black liquid.

This was soon followed by the heiress shouting, "what is this disgusting stuff!"

Ruby and Yang openly laughed at the girl trying to shake the slime off while Pyrrha and Blake struggled to suppress the smile forming on their faces.

That all stopped however when Nevan took a look at the goop that flung near her before sending a small bolt to burn what was left on the white haired girl's boot.

"We need to leave now!" the sorceress ordered in a worried tone, followed by, "before it finds us."

"Before what finds us?" Ruby asked the question on the entire group's mind.

The ground began to shake, then Nevan said, "Nightmare."

Massive amounts of black slime then shot out of the ground, crashing back down before the group.

Seconds later, the slime began moving towards the group as they tries backing away from it, only to be caught by surprise when the ooze shot multiple tentacles that wrapped around the girls, which then started to pull them towards it.

The group tried everything from burning, freezing, shooting, or straight up slicing in an effort to break free.

Sadly, nothing worked, and they soon found themselves held right above the monster.

"Buckle up kitties, we're going on a ride!" Nevan warned before the slime absorbed her.

"What's happening!" Weiss shouted in a panicked manner before the same happened to her while her friends shouted out her name.

Pyrrha used her new strength boosting armor to get her arms free to use her weapons, only for more tentacles to pop out, and force her to meet the same fate as her comrades.

Blake was the next to go as she looked toward the sister's of the team who called out to her before being claimed.

Ruby used her free hand to grab the hand of Yang who tried to convince her younger sister that she would get them out, only to fall silent when her head was submerged.

The silver eyed scythe wielder screamed into the air, before meeting the same end.

 **Unknown location**

The group found themselves falling through a haze of dark green while calling out to each other until they they looked down to see a light source coming from the approaching ground.

Something that would've been an issue if Nevan did not have the ability to levitate, and the Huntresses in training were not experienced in landing strategy.

Thus the group now found themselves on ground made of some unknown substance, and structures made of bone like materiel.

"What just happened?" Pyrrha asked the demon sorceress.

"That blob is called Nightmare. And one of its abilities is to drag people into a pocket dimension which it uses to kill and devour it's victims," answered the red haired demoness.

"And it does this by?" Yang asked who secretly dreaded the answer.

"Hallucinations, and the Sargasso," Nevan responded back while adding the last warning when disturbing laughter broke out.

Said laughter was quickly revealed to come from a small army of demons which looked like large floating skulls that were currently getting closer by the second.

"Oh joy they're right on time," Nevan sarcastically added before sending lightning bolts at the laughing skulls.

The teens quickly followed in the demon slaying fest, which proved much easier than the last few enemies they faced.

Sure the Sargasso would retaliate by shooting ice spikes at the group, but those were taken care of with some sharp shooting.

"So what's our escape plan?" asked Yang while throwing fire shots left and right.

To which the team's tour guide answered, "keep killing whatever's trying to kill you until a white light starts coming out of the ground. That's the exit!"

"So what you're saying is that we should be out of here soon?" Ruby said in an attempt at humor before being tackled by Yang.

She was stopped from asking for an explanation when she saw that the place she had stood previously was now occupied by a massive black feather.

A loud screech was heard by the team, followed by a giant Nevermore flying by.

"How is a Nevermore here?" Weiss questioned in a voiced mixed with shock and annoyance.

"It isn't," Nevan said back before continuing with, "like I said, Nightmare's world makes you see things that are meant to mess with you. Such as enemies you've fought, or even fears you may have. I'll handle Tweety, you deal with the bone heads."

Before anyone could argue, a Nevan was cared away by a flock of bats beneath her feet.

Seeing no other option, the students continued fighting off the laughing demons.

"How many more of these things are there!" Yang demanded in an angry manner after a few minutes of blasting demons.

"They just keep coming!" Weiss added.

"Maybe they wouldn't if you were better," spoke a new voice unknown to the group.

Well, except one that is.

"Wh-what?" asked the white haired heiress as she turned around to face a man who's face was shrouded in darkness while his ice blue eyes and white suit clad body was in open view.

"I said that if you were better, you'd be done by now Weiss. And to think, all those years I wasted time and money to get you the best training possible. What a waist...and disappointment," the stranger said while inspecting his own fingernails.

Weiss shook her head and began repeating to herself that the man was not real before hearing him retort with, "real or not, what I say is true. And you know it."

"Shut up!" Weiss screamed before shooting as many ice spikes at the figure as she could before running out.

Resulting in her exhausting nearly most of her remaining energy.

"Weiss, hold it together! We need to work together to get out of hear!" Blake shouted in hope of reasoning with her teammate.

"You think you have any right to try and preach about teamwork Blake?" another male voice asked the bow wearer.

To which Blake whispered, "no."

"Thought you got rid of me...partner?" the voice asked as a man in black who's face was also concealed minus the red marking glowing an angry red around his face as he spoke up again with, "you know, after you turned your back on me!"

Blake quickly shook her head, and shot back with, "I did what I had to do! You wouldn't understand!"

"Oh I understand alright. I understand that you are a coward! A coward who will run and betray those around her!"

"That's not true!" Blake screamed back before being smacked into a pillar by the hallucination's sheathed katana.

"That's it, these illusion guys are going down!" Yang roared as she was about to leap at the manifestation.

"There you go, thinking you can punch your way through any problem," a new voice lectured.

Unlike the previous ones, this voice was coming from a woman clad in red and black cloths and armor who said, "one of these days you'll hit something that will hit you back twice as hard. But it's not my problem. After all, you're nothing worth my time."

"You're supposed to be my inner fears or something? Because I got to say, not doing much of a good job," Yang mocked while giving her trademark smirk.

All the while trying to ignore the shaking of her hands.

"I could say the same to you. You've been looking for me for how long and you still haven't found where I am. Either you suck at tracking, or I just really don't want to see you. Frankly, I think its a bit of both," the woman taunted.

"Better quit while your ahead bitch!" threatened Yang.

"I'm just speaking the truth Yang. You act like the strongest of your friends, but can you really protect everyone you know? Can you protect your sister? You know, little miss hero. It hilarious how ignorant she is. Never learning about how the heroes tend to have their lives end in the most tragic ways possibe."

"I said quit it!" Yang snapped back.

"Just. Like. Su-"

Before the manifestation could finish, Yang's Aura exploded around her into a wild fire twice as big as normal, bleeding from yellow to orange the further it traveled from her body, before charging at the manifestation like a screaming rocket before delivering an explosive punch strong enough to obliterate the mocking figure.

Rather than celebrating her victory however, Yang fell to her knees, screaming in pain before looked at the source of her pain to find the area of her arms not clad in gauntlets had minor burns forming.

Seeing her friend in pain, Pyrrha ran over to her side to see if she could help somehow, only for a Sargasso to pop out of its hiding place and release a freezing blast to trap the spartan.

"No!" Ruby shouted before sniping the demon moving to get Pyrrha, then ran to said friend.

Only to be stopped half way when a shadowy figure popped out from the ground.

The shadows soon cleared around the individual to reveal a white cloaked person with a hood shrouding their face.

"Why Ruby?" the figure asked in a feminine voice full of pain and sadness.

Rather than answer though, Ruby tried to move around the illusion, but it to block her path while saying, "Why do you keep charging in like this? Don't you realize how reckless you are? And for what reason! To be a hero like me! When will you learn you can never be like me!"

"Of course I can't be like you! You're not real!" Ruby fired back in frustration.

"Maybe I'm not, but the face I wear was real. And if she was hear, she would tell you exactly how badly you were breaking her heart," the aberration said coldly.

At this point the others had recovered, and happened to look in Ruby's direction in time to see a much larger Sargasso clad in red marking with one eye move in towards the youngest member of the group with its mouth open and ready to eat her.

As they all screamed out her name or a warning, Ruby turned in time to see the demon's jaws.

Everyone was so focused on what was about to happen, that they failed to see a streak of purple lightning falling from the sky.

 **Insert: _Light Up the Sky,_ by Thousand Foot Krutch**

The lightning came down onto the demon, slicing it down the middle, and revealed itself to be Jaune who had ended the demon with the dragon guard sword he used earlier that day held in his left hand.

Looking forward, the red jacket clad hybrid ran passed Ruby and slashed the illusion in the white cloak in half.

Once the figure vanished, Ruby looked at her saviors back before asking, "Ja-Jaune?"

Said silver haired teen turn to face her with a friendly smirk and responded with, "hey Ruby. Could I interests you in a rescue today?"

As if hearing that was enough to make all the crap of today go away, Ruby gave a small smile before saying, "pretty sure we were here to rescue you."

After helping her to her feet, the two made their way to Pyrrha, where the Cambion used his Devil Bringer to shatter the ice to free the red haired beauty.

He then looked around to see another figure walk towards Blake with a katana drawing and ready to kill.

The team's knight however put a stop to that plan by shooting Cerberus into the back of Blake's tormentor, freezing it, then chucked it at a group of Sargasso who had tried ganging up on Yang before doing the same to the pack heading for Weiss.

The Nevermore came crashing down a moment later, followed by a slightly winded Nevan who smirked when her eye's locked on Jaune's and said, "glad to see you could join us Sugar."

"Thanks for making enough noise for me to follow," he said back before making his way towards the downed monster.

As it rose onto its feet, it looked down to see The Heir of Sparda, and with a ground shaking screech, lunged at him.

Jaune then summoned his wings, and launched a barrage of explosives spikes that quickly finished the fake Grimm off.

Seconds later, a beam of light rose from the ground.

"That's the way out!" Nevan shouted in joy before summoning her bats to carry most of the downed group, while Ruby helped Pyrrha make her way to the exit with Jaune not far behind.

Before going through however, Jaune sensed something was off, and turned around to see a figure made of darkness, with crimson eyes, and a sword with a skeleton themed guard in its right hand.

Jaune was pulled from his minor trance when he heard Ruby call out to him.

Without taking his eyes off the figure, the knight shot a few spike bombs at the it before jumping into the portal with his friends.

 **End song**

In the outside world, Nightmare had remained motionless until it began to shake violently before the group burst out, landing on the second floor.

"Everyone okay?" Jaune asked in concern.

"Been better," Yang forced herself to say while still cradling her burnt arms.

The silver haired half demon looked at the battered and tired group before raising his demonic hand forward to summon forward a green star for each of them.

"These should help you recover," Jaune assured the girls before they all heard a monstrous noise, and looked to see Nightmare reform, then change into some kind of mechanical slug monster with six spheres floating around it.

"Goody its pissed," Nevan stated dryly.

Which the demon then proved her point by shooting lasers at them from the spheres.

Rather then getting hit by the shots however, the attacks were deflected by two spectral arms in the form of Beowulf's arms.

"Well, we're going to have to piss it off more until it brings out its big guns," said the knight as he stood in front of his friends with his Beowulf covered arms crossed in the same position as the energy constructs.

"Why would you want to do something like that," questioned Ruby.

"When it exposes its front cannon, or launches energy missiles from its back, it exposes two power cores that we need to break in order to kill it.

"Oh," the cloak wearer said.

"You all get out of here while I deal with it. You've been through eno-" Jaune tried to say before being cut off by Weiss who said, "now you listen here Arc! We have had a hell of a day, and that slug has not helped make it any easier. So whether you like it or not, we are all going to fight that thing!"

The Cambion looked to the others to see them giving him looks that said they felt the same as the heiress.

"Ya! Let's do this!" Ruby shouted enthusiastically before her gun flashed brightly which quickly vanished to show the handle had been replaced by a red shaft that was slightly taller than her, the wing decorations on the side rotated 180 degrees, and the bottom of the weapon now sported a large glistening silver Scythe blade.

Ruby took this moment to unleash an adorable squeal before remembering the situation at hand, and returned to her battle ready attitude.

With a sigh of defeat, Jaune gave them a nod as they leaped down to face the demon.

 **Insert:** _**Run Around,**_ **by Jason Radford**

"Nevan, rain down some lightning while the rest of us try to take out the spheres," ordered Jaune while the others gave their own confirmations of understanding.

A mini storm cloud appeared and unleashed purple lightning upon the demon machine, stunning it long enough for Jaune to drop his shield so everyone could move in to destroy the small weaponized orbs with their respective weapons.

The bio weapon demon forced everyone to retreat by releasing multiple spear like tendrils from its body, followed by exposing its back core so that it could rain spike like missiles upon the teens and Nevan.

Forcing the witch to cease her lightning attacks so she could evade like the others.

"That's its back core! Someone try to get a shot in!" Jaune shouted before jumping back to avoid getting blown up.

Weiss attempted to destroy the core with her glyphs, and the last of her cyan Dust.

However, she ended up being forced to waist it when Nightmare shot smaller worm like copies of itself from it body at her and the others.

These demon drones also ended up leave her open to another rocket that would've killed her had Pyrrha not jumped in and used her shield and Aura to protect them from the impact.

Of course it wasn't able to save them from getting knocked out.

Yang shouted her battle cry, then used her gauntlets to propel herself at the slug demon ready to pound on it.

Disappointingly, she was denied the chance when it shot two mini versions of itself at her that exploded into a purple crystal like material which trapped her upon contact.

Blake made an attempt to help, but was forced to run when Nightmare exposed it front cannon, and blasted a beam of energy which left a frozen trail behind the golden eyed teen as she moved as swiftly as possible to avoid becoming a Blakesicle.

That is until one of the mini Nightmares came out of nowhere, and exploded in front of her.

And although she managed to jump over it, she wasn't able to dodge the missile coming for her except by setting it off earlier than planned with a few bullets.

The force of the blast was still strong enough to slam her so hard into a wall however that she ended up knocked out before being shielded by a dome of lightning provided by Nevan; who had been doing so for herself, and the other incapacitated members of the group.

Through the use of Beowulf, Jaune was moving quick enough to avoid the demon's attacks until he started running along side Ruby.

"Think you can get off a shot if I give you an opening?" asked the knight before shooting a spectral copy of one of his gauntlets at an incoming Nightmare clone.

To which the silver eyed girl answered with, "depends on what kind of opening you give me!"

After giving her a quick wink, the Cambion ran towards the demon, stopping a good fifteen or so feet in front of it.

"Hey scrap pile!" taunted the young knight before shooting spike bombs at it, which caused the demon weapon to expose its main cannon to blast Jaune once it charged up enough.

Jaune retaliated by holding out his Devil Bringer to project a spectral hand for a shield which proved strong enough to handle the incoming force of Nightmare's attack.

Said projection then turned pale blue, and summoned the chains of Cerberus to travel through the freezing laser, and into the head of Nightmare; freezing it in place so that it could not cover its core again.

Feeling satisfied with how long she let the weapon charge, Ruby unleashed a barrage of energy arrows, delivering merciless destruction to the demons core!

Though this did end up setting Nightmare's head free, and then the demon reverted back to its ooze like state before leaping into the air.

The two teens looked followed its movements with their eyes, and were able to scatter in time to avoid the slime as it came back down in an effort to crush them.

Before either Jaune or his friend could try anything else however, the demon returned to its slug state again, and open its face once more.

Fire a death beam at Ruby.

What the two students and bio weapon didn't know though was that Weiss had managed to wake up in time to see everything from the slime monster's fly into the air, to the moment it focused its big gun on the hood wearer.

On refle she shouted the word, "no," while reaching out towards her friend with her right hand.

Completely unaware of the glow coming from her new accessory as it then sent a gold current of energy down her left arm, and into the spot on the ground she had said hand placed for support.

The spot then changed from same the grey as the rest of the floor into a cyan one which proceeded to spread towards Team RWBY's leader as a small trail.

As Nightmare's attack approached Ruby, the the unusual trail managed to snaked its way under Ruby's feet, then enveloped her in an energy barrier that saved the young girl's life.

Jaune came in and delivered a spectral punch which sent the mechanical demon into a wall.

He then ran over to inspect the scythe user and saw she was unharmed before she pushed him out of the way so that she could kill one of Nightmare's drones which tried attacking Jaune while his back was turned.

They then turned to see a slightly banged up Nightmare make its way out of the hole it found itself in so that it could open its rear core, and send out its missiles at the duo.

"Doubt the same trick will work on its other core, so I need you to keep its attention away from me while I prepare to do something insane!" requested Jaune who got a questioning look from Ruby, which he shot another look at her that said, "trust me".

And thus Ruby ran around the bio beast, shooting at it when she wasn't avoiding getting blown up, or slicing at the drones that got too close to her.

Nightmare pulled off a new trick in the form of a curved blade which it shot at the sniper who managed to dodge the attack.

Only to turn and see it bounce off the wall, and head straight back at her.

Or so it would've, had it not been caught by a certain blond beauty who then threw it at a incoming group of the demon's explosive projectiles.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted in joy while said older sister tried to give her a thumbs up with the hand that was still encased in the crystal she had just escaped from not to long ago.

Two Nightmare clones leaped at them, but we're killed by a flying shield courtesy of Pyrrha, who caught her defensive tool when it returned to her.

Nightmare tried getting the slowly growing number of girls with more of its missiles, only for bolts of purple and yellow lightning to take the projectiles out mid air.

The group was then join by Weiss and Nevan.

At the same moment, Nightmare had finally regenerated its laser shooting spheres which were ready to kill.

However, it lost them once more when two blurs of black ran by to destroy them, which was then revealed to be Blake and her doubt who now stood with the rest of the team.

While this was going on, Jaune held his sword out in front of him, and after taking a moment to look at his demonic hand, ran it across the flat side of the blade; drawing the lightning from the weapon into himself as he did so.

His face contorted into an expression of pain, while his silver/white Aura began to bleed red once again while he also began screaming in pain.

Causing everybody to turn in his direction with a look of fear.

"Oh boy," Nevan said under her breath.

"Here we go again," said Yang while trying to not sound as nervous as she felt.

Sadly that became harder to do when dark veins started forming along Jaune's eyes like before.

That was until he heard his name come from the lips of Ruby, causing him to look in the direction of his friends.

After seeing each of their faces, Jaune took some deep breaths before repeating to himself, "keep it together, keep it together, keep it together!"

He then looked at his Devil Bringer, where the crimson Aura traveled; causing the hand to glow brighter by the second.

He then grabbed the lower part of the sword's handle with said appendage before the whole blade became covered by the Aura, which then caused a torrent of lightning to explode out of the weapon like a mini storm.

"Still hungry Nightmare. Well eat this!" the knight shouted to slug beast as he swung his sword, sending the storm flying as a massive wave of electrical energy blade aimed for the slug.

The bio weapon tried to defend itself with its weapon and its minions, only for them all to be proven as nothing but wasted effort as the Cambion's attack reached its mark.

Everyone watched in awe as the slug's armor began to crack under the pressure until it finally shatter.

Except for its last core which had been grabbed by the last of the drone in a last ditch effort for survival.

And it might have succeeded in its escape had Ruby not sniped it in the face, then speed on in to slice the core in half.

 **End of Song **

"Is it over?" asked Pyrrha who looked towards the demoness along with the others.

To which the older red head smirked before giving a simple nod.

"Alright. Ya. Go team, and whatever," said a tired Ruby who was now using her new scythe as a means of support while looking around at her equally drained friends.

Before anyone else could speak up though, a large thump resonated in the room, drawing everyone's attention towards the now unconscious Jaune.

They ran over to inspect him, relieved to find him still breathing.

"What now?" Blake asked before they were all interrupted by a red vortex opening up, and from it came the figure of Nelo Angelo who said, "nice to see you're all still alive.

 **Time skip**

After receiving the mother of all ear fulls from Weiss, and death glares from everyone else, Angelo took everyone back to the chamber he previously left Jaune and Nevan in.

There they were greeted by the twins Agni and Rudra, and attempted to start another fight with the demon brothers.

Thankfully Nevan was able to defuse the situation before things got messy, and Ruby ended up developing a liking to the two.

Well, their talking swords for heads anyway.

After everyone got comfortable, Angelo told the knight's, "rescue party," about how Hell was a real place, Sparda and his sons were real, and Jaune was a descendant of said family who unlocked his demon blood years prior thanks to the events mentioned in the story the Cambion told to Pyrrha.

To the girl's credit they took the news pretty well, at least that's what the six winged demon hoped was the case given how none of them spoke up once sense he told them all this information.

"Always hoped my life would be exciting. Guess I got what I asked for," Yang added in an effort to lighten the situation with some humor, only to go silent when no one laughed.

"Why wouldn't anyone tell us about these things?" Ruby asked.

"You all live in a world where you must fight against a seemingly endless army of bone covered shadow monster's that are drawn to negative emotion, and the occasional criminal. Do you really think the threat of Hell and demons would be such a good thing to add to the list?" Nevan questioned back.

"Any other questions?" Angelo asked.

"Yes, you say demons are bad, then what about you?" Weiss questioned while her hand rested upon the handle of her sword.

"Weiss," Ruby tried to step in before her partner added, "no Ruby, I want to know know. After all, if the stories of the Sparda family are true, then why shouldn't we be wherry of the son who was willing to risk the safety of our world for power? Isn't that right, Virgil, the eldest son of Sparda."

To which the cloaked demon answered with a half-hearted chuckle before saying, "what you say is true child. I once was known as Virgil, the son of the demon Sparda and the human Eva. When I lost them I swore to become stronger so I could avenge them and protect anyone else I might have come to love. However, as time went on, that dream of mine became twisted, I became cold, and eventually became another power hungry monster who would do anything to get what he wanted. That is until my brother Dante stopped me from achieving that perverse dream. But rather than stop, I trapped myself in the demon world where I met the demon who was responsible for my parent's death, and tried to challenge him. Only to be beaten and made into a slave to his will. Fortunately this world had my cocky brother for a protector, and in our last duel he beat me, then took the half of the key I had to our father's sealed power so he could stop the demon prince Mundus. Unfortunately however, my story had yet to end.

 **Flashback (Angelo's POV)**

When Mundus was banished from the mortal world, his island fortuitous was dragged with him; along with those who could not escape in time like my brother and his little demon friend Trish.

One thing you can say for sure about The Dark Prince is that he really hates failure.

Which he made crystal clear by ordereding all the remaining demon forces he brought to the human world with him be executed.

Except for me that is.

Mundus chose to take his wrath out on me by having me sent to the dungeons, where I was forced to suffer every form of physical torture the demons could think of.

All things considered it wasn't something I couldn't handle, and eventually they gave up on their little game.

But then they gave the psychological game a try, and that proved to hurt a whole lot more.

They had me placed under an infinite spell, and in it I saw a blond haired woman with her back to me.

When I was close enough she turned, and I was met with the face of my mother.

Rather than seeing her beautiful smile however, I saw only tears in her eyes. Followed by her asking me, "why Virgil? why did you have to become what I see before me?"

I honestly did not understand what this illusion of my mother was talking about.

Until I started seeing visions of my life flash before me that is.

Most of it move faster than I could blink, but there were a few that moved slower for me to get a better view.

One such image was when my brother and I fought atop this very tower.

I saw how I pierced his heart without hesitation, then simply let his body drop onto the ground once I got what I wanted from him before walking away.

What was different in this dream however was that he did not get back up to attack.

Instead, the false image of my mother ran to his side, and held his bleeding corps in her arms while saying, "you said you wanted power to protect what was important to you, but how can you say that when you obviously care for nothing!"

"How can you accuse me of such a thing? Everything I did up to my enslavement was for you!" I tried to defend myself while adding, "what I did was so you could have the justice you deserved mother! Besides, Dante would not have died from this wound. In fact, it helped him unlock his full demonic pow-"

"And what if it hadn't Virgil!" the dream copy asked before I could finish my own sentence then elaborated with, "What if he had been killed by you that day? Would you have cared, or would you just have brushed his death off as a necessary cost?"

"What kind of quest-"

"Would you!"

"I-"

"Of course you would've, " she said before looking at the lifeless body of my twin then whispered, "it seems your parents were not the only ones to die all those years ago sweet Dante."

The dream world went dark afterwords, leaving me alone; with only her voice crying in agony while continuing to call out words like, monster, hypocrite, heartless, and many more.

For years I shouted back at the empty void that my actions were right for what felt like infinity.

For a time I was able to stay confident in my beliefs that what I did was a necessary evil, and the ends justified the means.

All while trying to find a way to escape the dream world.

However, the voices and visions were able to adapt to my strong will and began to grow more intense in their pursuit to break me by making me also see hallucinations of my disappointed father who would lecture me about how I went against everything he fought and died for, as well as a version of my brother when he was a child who shouted on and on about how I was all he had left but I abandoned him to face the world alone.

Eventually my resolve began to weaken, and I would start questioning if my actions were really the only path for me to follow in life before trying desperately to convince myself that there was no other way.

I tried so hard to keep myself believing that everything I did, everything I sacrificed would be worth it in the end.

Until one day, I couldn't deny it anymore.

I came to realize that I had given everything for a tainted dream, only to gain nothing in return.

And on that day, I fell to my knees, and cried for the first time sense I was seven years old; begging for my family to forgive me.

Despite the fact that deep down, I knew that my real family could not here me.

Or so I thought.

"Virgil," whispered a gentle voice which was followed by a small light that slowly flowed down before me.

It then expanded, taking on the form of a person.

When I was able to see the strangers face, I saw the loving image of my mother Eva standing above me in a beautiful white dress.

"Please just stop," I begged in belief that the one before me was another nightmare sent to taunt me.

To my surprise however, this vision of the blond haired beauty knelt down to my level, and gave me a warm kiss on the forehead, followed by an equally warm hug.

"Oh my sweet boy, I'm nothing like the voices that have tormented you for so long. For one thing, I'm real," the lady in white reassured.

"Can you honestly expect me to believe that?" I demanded while trying to ignore the ounce of hope I felt trying to work its way into me.

"No, I don't blame you for doubting. But that doesn't mean I'm not here. What you see, what you feel, it's your real mother," she reassured while taking my hands into her own.

"Assuming you were here, why would you come to Hell of all places?"

"Is it not natural for a mother to come to her son's aide?" she asked while running her fingers through my silver hair.

To which I chuckled weakly before saying, "coming to Hell to save someone who doesn't deserve it. Sounds a little too good to be true."

"I know it's hard to believe Virgil, but when you finally admitted to your sins, you showed you still have good in your heart, and that's why, I've been sent to also ask you for your help."

"Help with what?" I asked in a confused voice.

Her response was a hand on my head, and a vision of a place that could only be described as Hell.

the streets covered in destroyed cities, uncontrollable fires, and the corpses of humans, animals, and faunus alike.

"Wh-why show this to me?" I ask still shocked by what I saw.

"The future of Earth, or I guess I should say Remnant now shouldn't I? But the thing about the future is, it has yet to be written, this can be stopped my son. There is a boy born into this timeline, one who happens to be descended from our family. And with the right friends, allies, and teacher, he can stop what you saw from coming true.

"And the one who sent you wants me to be the teacher," I questioned before adding, "I doubt that I can be much help to this boy. After all, how can one who was willing to let the world burn be trusted to save it?"

"You mean besides the fact you are a calm and focused individual when the need arises?" she jokingly asked me, then said, "because you know what it's like to give into the darkness, you can keep him from falling to it. So please Virgil, please take this chance at redemption. Save the world your father loved, and perhaps earn the right to come home to us, to the family who misses you," she begged with tears threatening to spill.

After taking time to think,he answered her request by asking, "what is this descendant's name?"

With a smile she said, "Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"And how am I to get to him?"

After giving off a small chuckle she said, "well lets start by waking you up," then raised her left hand into the air to unleash a burst of light.

The next thing I knew, I found myself back in my dungeon room; held to a wall by chains and the damaged armor given to me by Mundus.

Although my physical stature had not dwindled from the time I spent imprisoned, the chains proved to be made from sturdier material.

Realizing brute force would not be enough, I looked deep within myself to try and find my unused power.

As I did.

However, I also felt something else, something foreign.

I soon realized that the unknown energy was coming from the armor I wore.

The armor Mundus made for me with his own power.

Although, it only held a small fragment of the power it once had now.

I remembered how as The Black Angel, I mostly used the power given to me by Mundus, and only used a small bit of my own power in my final fight with Dante in conjunction with the armor.

I was then struck with a crazy, yet interesting idea.

What would happen if I used my full power with the same power my parent's murder gave me.

With a might shout that resonated throughout the prison, I activated my Devil Trigger for the first time in centuries.

When the light around me died down, I looked down to see my new form, feeling stronger than I ever did before.

And when the guards showed up, I was able to learn exactly how strong I became when I let loose a flood of blue flames that consumed the demons before me.

"Well, that felt more satisfying than I think it should've. I should probably find my way out of here now shouldn't I?" I said to no one in particular.

"Would this help?" asked the transparent image my savior who dangled a familiar amulet.

After taking it I tried to say something to my mother, but was silenced by her placing her hand over my face plate, then say, "you have already asked for forgiveness, now is the time to rise like a phoenix and fly away from here. Go now my angel. And know that we will all be cheering for you."

With one final embrace, I opened a portal, and walked away from the place I would always view as the where my old self died, and the new me was born.

 **Flashback End**

"From that day on, I chose to go by the name given to me by Mundus to remind myself of my fall from grace, and devoted myself to protecting this world from Hell for the last two thousand years. Whether it be by killing any demons who find their way here, or even returning to that dark place to act as a spy. Though the last bit was actually after I met Ozpin and we formed our alliance. So to answer your question Miss Schnee, yes you can trust me. I swear this as Nelo Angelo, or as the demon world now calls me these days, The Seraph of Darkness," concluded the mentor of Jaune.

"Thank you," muttered the heiress with a softer expression.

"Pardon me Mr. Angelo, I do apologize for being so rude to ask this after you opened up to us, but why did you have to bring Jaune here, and why wouldn't you explain your reasons for taking him?" Pyrrha requested while letting a sleeping Jaune rest on the exposed parts of her thighs.

"While fighting Echidna he used his semblance and lost control. Resulting in him activating an incomplete Devil Trigger."

"Devil what now?" added a confused Yang.

"It's a transformation used by Cambion and some demons to unleash their full demon power. Jaune here only managed to achieve nearly twenty-five to thirty percent of that form," Angelo elaborated, getting shocked looks from everyone as they thought back to how much damage Jaune did.

"You said Jaune turned into that thing because of his semblance. I thought that turning parts of his body was his ability," a confused Ruby stated.

To which the demon explained how the weapons the young knight used were actually Devil Arms.

"So then...what is his semblance?" asked the Spartan feeling somewhat guilty for asking someone about her partner's abilities without his say so.

"I boost my own energy reserves. By absorbing the souls of others," confessed a now conscious Cambion as he raised himself from the blushing red heads soft lap, avoiding eye contact from everyone.

The whole room went silent for a few seconds before Jaune spoke one more.

"I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused you all. I never should've come to Beacon. I'm too much of a risk. Don't worry though, you won't have to see me again once we get back," explained the half demon who got different looks from everyone.

Before Pyrrha could try once more to talk Jaune out of this idea, someone came up from behind Jaune and pulled his hood over his head.

Pulling it off, he looked to see Yang above him who then said, "like Weiss said earlier. We went through a lot to get you back. Do you really expect to take, 'goodbye,' as a thank you. Sorry but that's not happening."

"You're our friend Jaune. Might have the most baggage out of all of us, but you're still our friend. You've put yourself in risk several times to help us and anyone else who needed it. So who cares that you're half demon with some control issues, that doesn't change the fact that your a good guy," Ruby added encouragingly.

To say Jaune was not shocked to hear these confessions would be a lie, he then looked over to the rest of his rescue party.

Weiss gave an annoyed sign before saying, "I'm keeping an eye on you Arc. But like Ruby said. You've saved out lives many times before, and for that I owe you."

Blake gave a simple shrug then added, "you're a fun reading buddy."

Everyone laughed a little at that comment.

"You already know where I stand with you," Pyrrha reassured while taking Jaune's left hand in her own.

The tender moment was ruined however when the cloaked demon cleared his throat and said, "not that this isn't touching, but I think it's best I let you all know the reason why I had you all go through that test. You see, whether you like it or not, you've all become part of a prophecy."

Angelo took a moment to look at everyone's confused looks before continuing on with, "a demon god will once more open the gates of Hell, and let loose Legions upon this world. To prevent Armageddon, the one with the Dark Knight's blood must stand tall, with five knights by his side."

"What knights?" Ruby questioned for everyone.

"Warriors who will be a great significance to Jaune. His, fire, his shadow, his shield, his sword, and his light. These five are destined stand by him through his most difficult of and happiest of times," Nevan added.

"And you think we're these knights," Blake said.

"You've proven yourselves worthy of the job. You showed your loyalty to Jaune by jumping into danger despite the fact he nearly killed you. And you showed your strength by facing the challenges of the tower. Can't say I see how you don't fit the bill," explained Nelo before pulling something out from under his cloak which he then tossed to Jaune.

What the Cambion caught turned out to be Lama D'Argento in its condensed form.

"Found that while I destroying the gate," said Nelo while Jaune had an embarrassed look on his face.

"So what your saying is, we're supposed to save the world or something?" Yang asked sounding kind of excited at the idea.

"In short. Ya, you are," responded Nevan.

"What if we don't want to be these knights?" Weiss questioned.

"You're lives are your own," Angelo confessed before adding, "but this world may suffer if you don't."

Resulting in the heiress going silent.

"Besides, as you can see there are benefits which come with the job," added the lightning sorceress while pointing torwards Weiss's new necklace.

"Ifrit, the Hellfire gauntlets," said Angelo as he pointed towards Yang before pointing to Pyrrha and added, "Gilgamesh, demonic armor which grants great strength. These two are are Devil Arms, much like the ones Jaune owns.

Nevan took over by pointing at Blake before saying, "and I'm sure you already know about how your new clones work now that you and Doppelganger are binded."

"Where as you sweet pea, had your weapon bond with the core of the demon killing weapon Artemis," she said to Ruby after switching her finger to said cape wearer.

"And what about me?" Weiss asked choosing to at least see what exactly she has around her neck.

"That, would be a very powerful item that I specifically said should never be made," answered Angelo while giving a death glare to Nevan.

"Hey, you said to leave all the weapons and other dangerous relics in the armory," defended Nevan.

"I don't believe I said the egg and elixir count in either of those categories," the demon fired back as his colleague began whistling to herself while trying to avoid eye contact.

He then turned back to the teens and said, "perhaps some of you have heard of a concept called Alchemy, some would say it's magic, others science. The biggest goal of all who practiced the craft, was to create the philosopher's stone, an item that could, in theory, do things like turn led to gold, or give someone eternal life. Some came close to making such an item, but it ultimately ended in an incomplete experiment. Like the one my brother made to open a path through the demon world. Nevan here thought that the materials he used were still the key, but we're missing some ingredients. So she suggested using the gems that housed the souls of demons, spirits, and minor gods. I told her no however because to mix such powerful relics could very well lead to an explosion strong enough to kill anyone in the immediate facility, if not more."

That last part resulted in slack-jawed expressions aimed at the demoness, and a very angry one from white haired girl.

"Hey it worked out didn't it? Now the little princess has the elements at her hands, as well as other abilities," Nevan said to hopefully calm everyone down.

"What do you mean by others?" the heiress interrogated.

To which Nevan smirked before saying, "remember when your little friend here in trouble of getting vaporized by Nightmare? The stone reacted to your desire to save her by turning the stone ground into something you subconsciously recognize as a means of protecting someone."

"Dust, I-I turned the ground to the cyan Dust I use for my barriers," Weiss muttered in realization after taking some time to think about what was said.

That of course was before Ruby popped out the give her a bear hug while shouting, "I knew you cared!"

Everyone had a good laugh at that part, well except Angelo who just shook his head in amusement before clearing his throat to speak up with, "I understand this is not something most if any of you asked for, and I would be lying if I said the road ahead will be easy, just remember that you are all together in this now."

One by one the group of teens shook their heads in understanding before the midnight blue demon ended the conversation with, "well I think it's time you all returned home, I'm sure Ozpin would like his students back," then used his magic amulet to open a rift for them to use.

"Here we go again," Blake muttered dryly.

"Don't worry hunny, it's never as bad as the first time one jumps through a portal between dimensions," encouraged Nevan.

"One more thing," said Angelo before drawing strange symbols in the air with his lightning before said markings struck Yang, Ruby, And Pyrrha's weapons or armor.

Causing them to change back into what they were before their trials.

"Hey!" protested Yang before Nelo cut her of with, "it would be strange if you went back to school with new supernatural weapons wouldn't it. Besides, if you ever find yourself in a a life or death situation that you can't handle, the spell I put is meant to lift itself allow you to use your new gift.

"he raises a good point Yang," added Pyrrha while placing a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

With that, the Beacon students walked through the portal, with Jaune being held back for a second by his teacher.

"You made mistakes today Jaune, but you also did stepped up when your friends were in danger. So, here's something that may help you out in the future."

What Jaune now held within his hands was a strange gun which looked like a shiny black copy of Nightmare with silver markings.

"Thank you Angelo," the teen said before walking through the way back home.

"It's all coming together isn't it?" the sorceress question.

"Sooner than I think any of us would like. Let's just hope they'll be ready when it begins," Nelo said before walking away.

 **Seen Change**

After walking through the portal, with the girls appearing slightly dazed from the trip, the teens found themselves in the office of Professor Ozpin, where said headmaster was currently sitting with his trusty assistant Goodwitch present with her riding crop out, only to put it away when she saw who the invaders were.

Sadly, this did not mean the group were prevented from one of her famous lectures; with Jaune getting the worst of her wrath.

Thankfully Ozpin was able to convince her to calm down, then he alerted Ren and Nora of the return of their friends, and after waiting for the last members of Team JNPR, the six teens explained what happened on their journey, and what they now know.

Jaune couldn't help but look over at Ren and Nora a few times, especially when they got to the part about him being part demon.

Like the others however, they still saw Jaune as their team's leader who they could trust to watch their backs, and would gladly return the favor if the need arose.

Though this did not stop Nora from giving Jaune a noogie attack as punishment for not letting them in on the truth this whole time.

Both teachers showed obvious disapproval at the fact that eight more of their students had been dragged into a new and darker life, but they understood that sometimes the things one does not want are the things they need the most.

That did not stop the gorgeous female professor from assigning one week detention for the group who chased after Jaune, and a declaration that she would spend the rest of the school year training Jaune in having better self-control of his emotions.

Begrudgingly the students agreed to the terms, and were excused back to their dorms.

Once they stood at their doors, the teams suddenly felt the stress of the day catch up with them, and were more than ready for a nice rest.

Especially sense tomorrow would be a weekend where they could sleep in.

"Hey guys?" Jaune said causing everyone to look at him as he continued with, "thanks for still seeing me as me. And well...everything else."

To which Ruby smiled warmly and ended the conversation with, "that's what friends do."

With that, the two teams went into their rooms, where the collapsed upon their beds.

Before giving into the embrace of sleep however, Jaune let a small smile grace his face while thinking how at least for now, he no longer felt completely alone.

 **Morning**

Raise of sun light began leaking through the room of Team JNPR, where said team members can be seen resting in piece as though the events of yesterday had not occurred.

Though they would be quickly reminded that yesterday was true.

With Jaune being the first learn this when strands of red hair brushed against his nose, and something soft pressing against his left arm.

Begrudgingly, he forced his eyes opened to the sight of something that caused him to really wake up.

If the high pitched scream and falling out of his bed were any hint that is.

The rest of the team had awakened with weapons out, only to soon lower their guards after seeing what caused their leader's reaction.

For what they saw sitting on the knight's bed was none other than Nevan.

Without any clothing on her body.

"Mi-Miss Nevan!" Pyrrha shouted out while trying to ignore the burning blush growing on her face.

"Oh, hello my dear. How'd you sleep?" casually asked the demoness while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I think the better question is, what are you doing here? Naked, and in my bed!" demanded a flustered Jaune.

"Well to answer the first question, mister blue and grumpy felt you needed more teaching on how to control your demonic side as well as educate the knights on how to use their new gifts. As for the second, it's much more comfortable this way, and you only had four beds," explained the sorceress while summoning her bats to form cloths.

"That doesn't explain why my be-" Jaune attempted to say before Pyrrha stepped in to defuse the situation with, "unusual means of sleeping aside, how are we to train in the use of our new abilities without drawing questions from the other teachers and students?"

"Oh don't worry, I can workout the details later. For now let's figure out what we'll be having for breakfast," Nevan said as she began to inspect the room.

"So she's?" Ren questioned.

"Uh huh," Jaune answered back.

"But she's a friend?" the gun slinger asked.

"Most of the time," the half demon muttered back.

"I'm sure things will work out Jaune," reassured the spartan while placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Ya. Hopefully," the knight said with the slightest trace of a smile forming on his face.

* * *

 **And done. Well I hope this was worth the wait. And once again thanks for choosing to follow my story old and new readers. I'll try to get the next one out earlier. Now let's go on to the voting section to which I've decided will be closed off at the end of next chapter. So if you haven't voted yet I suggest you do so now.**

* * *

 **So the votes for the harem are...**

 **Team Rwby-In**

 **Pyrrha-In**

 **Velvet-In**

 **Coco: 2 votes yes**

 **Neo: 4 votes yes**

 **Goodwitch: 1 vote no, 6 votes yes**

 **Cinder: 2 vote no, 4 votes yes**

 **Emerald: 2 vote no, 2 votes yes**

 **Winter: 2 vote no, 3 votes yes**

 **Nevan: 2 vote yes**

* * *

 **Now for the next story votes. With Highschool DxD now added to the list.**

 **Fairy Tail-1**

 **Fate Series-1**

 **Highschool DxD-**


	10. Chapter 10: Cat's out, Literally

**Hey there my awesome readers! Dragonfan6 back with the last chapter that will wrap up the volume one portion of this story! Hope you all find it worth the wait!**

 **Chapter 10: Cat's Out, Literally**

Another great Friday has come to Beacon.

Clear skies, classes done for the day, and students going around doing their own thing.

Students like Jaune and Pyrrha, who chose to spend their afternoon at the training grounds.

The young knight leaped forward with the glowing claws of Beowulf stretched out while Pyrrha used the gauntlets of Gilgamesh to block the blows with her arms in an X formation before trying to use her feet to swipe Jaune off his.

The Cambion saw this coming though and jumped into the air, coming back down to deliver a downwards kick at the red head, who leaped back out of the way.

Once he was back on the ground, the spartan leaped forward with a hand pulled back ready to throw another punch.

Only for Jaune to catch it with his own armored hand and say, "come on Pyrrha. I know that's not all you've got."

To which the red head responded with her eye narrowing mischievously before pushing herself off the ground, flipping over her team leader's head, and finally end her move by double kicking Jaune off his feet so he landed hard on his face.

Once he turned around, the half blood saw the metallic fist of Pyrrha coming down on him, forcing him to move his head out of the way.

The knight quickly got back on his feet and turned his body to face the emerald eye girl via roundhouse kick.

Which was blocked by Pyrrha who then pushed him backwards by said foot.

After getting back into her fighting stance, Pyrrha used the buzz-saws on her feet to kick some dirt off the ground into a cloud to blind Jaune, made two drill looking spikes spring out from her arms, then charge forward for another attack.

Jaune let her get close, turned his body to avoid the attack at the last moment, then followed up by tripping his sparring partner.

When she turned her body to try and face the silver haired teen, she found her arms and legs pinned by his own while he gave her a victorious smirk.

"Guess this is my win?" Jaune questioned while taking breaths in between his words.

"Um yes, I guess so. Could-could you get off of me now please?" asked Pyrrha while trying to fight back the blush that wanted to make its way onto her face.

"Oh come on, don't stop now!" begged a familiar teasing voice that went on to add, "you were just getting to the good part."

Both teens sprung back on their feet within seconds, with one looking away from the source of the voice in embarrassment, and the other looking straight forward with his right eye twitching in annoyance.

Now standing before the two was the demoness Nevan, who after being pestered by Jaune, started wearing more counseling cloths.

Well, to her anyway.

Her new outfit consisted of black skintight pants with boots attached to the feet, and a black scale design two tailed open coat that just barely managed to keep the naughty parts of her chest covered) with skintight sleeves **(imagine a mix between Dante's DMC3 DT and the outfit worn by Merlin from Seven Deadly Sins)**.

"Must feel nice to be the one on top this time right handsome?" asked the sorceress which confused the spartan, but was understood completely by the knight.

 **Mini Flashback**

In the training grounds of the academy Jaune can be seen doing his best to avoid getting hit by a barrage of fireballs.

"I thought this was supposed to be a hand-to-hand spar!" shouted the half demon before ducking to avoid an attack aimed for his head.

"Come on Lady Killer, what's the point of having a pair of awesome demon gauntlets that shoot fire balls if you don't use them?" questioned one Yang Xiao Long who then shot another blast at her target.

"Alright then, just remember you started this," Jaune muttered to himself, then summoned the wings, which he revealed to his friend to be named Lucifer, and send a spike out while setting it off early enough so that she would only be knock her down.

He then switched to Beowulf and charged at her

When he was arms length away from her, the blond surprised the knight by smiling, then used her Devil Arms launch herself into the air.

Team JNPR's leader looked up to see his opponent as she came crashing down on him before everything went dark.

Seconds later his head cleared up and he found himself looking up to see the shit eating grin Yang was giving him, as well as a generous view of her two "friends."

"Pretty sure this is my win right?" she asked mockingly before adding, "I mean unless you want me to keep kicking your ass?"

"Who says I'm done? Maybe I just wanted to see how you looked from this angle," protested Jaune in a vain attempt to hide his displeasure at his loss.

To which the blond said, "nah, I won, you stink. that's that."

 **Mini Flashback End**

"Thank you for bringing that back up again Nevan," growled Jaune.

"Have I told you how cute you look when you get all flustered sugar?" Nevan asked, ignoring what the young knight said before saying, "all joking aside though, you two did well. In fact everyone has greatly improved during this last month of training."

Although he didn't quite want to admit he agreed with her, Jaune couldn't exactly deny that the last month sense the field trip had been a very productive time for him and his friends.

During the school days Nevan would have him train with them at night, Friday afternoons, and weekend mornings when most students were doing something else.

This way she could teach them about the different kinds of demons and how to use their new weapons and abilities in secret.

Training which Jaune was also benefiting from.

With his friend's in the know about his secret world, he was now able to stop hiding his capabilities such as the rest of his Devil Arms like his wings, and the lightning sword he revealed to be named Alastor.

However, not everything in life had become perfect for the Huntsman in training.

For one thing, Weiss still trained with Jaune and the others, yet seemed to be slightly angry with him.

Something the knight was unsure how to resolve.

He was pulled from these thought when Nevan continued with, "still a shame that we haven't found away around the limitations of the girls."

By this she was referring to a conversation she had with everyone near the beginning of her lessons when she revealed that although the girls could use the powers and Devil Arms gifted to them, they would never be able to use them to their max potential do to one issue.

That being the that they were not demons, or have demonic essence within their blood.

As a result, they couldn't call upon the entirety of the demon power they now had without suffering negative repercussions like the burning Yang suffered when she used Ember Ifrit, as she liked to call it, out of anger during their fight in Nightmare's pocket dimension.

Whatever else the demoness wished to say was cut short when one of her bats spotted someone coming into the training area, leading her to pull one of her disappearing acts while the teens made their Devil Arms vanish and attempt to act natural.

Soon the duo were great to the sight of an attractive young woman who was around their age, if not a little older, in a mixed of stylish black and brown cloths, short dark brown hair with one strand dyed caramel, a beret on top of her head, and a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes.

"You Jaune Arc?" asked the girl while walking over towards the two teens.

"Um...ya. Can I help you miss...?" questioned the Cambion while leaving room in his question for her to introduce herself.

"Coco, Coco Adel. I'm the team leader of Team CFVY," answered the brunette who now stood before the taller teen while adding, "I heard that your the one who kicked Team CRDL's butt for picking on a Faunus girl, then gave Cardin the pep talk he needed to get his and his team's crap together."

Much to his embarrassment, everyone was convinced that Jaune saving Cardin from the Grimm then, chewing him out gave the school bully the wake up call necessary to start taking his training as a Huntsman more seriously, which also caused the rest of his team to follow suit.

Granted they still let their arrogance show when they fought in one of Goodwitche's mock fights, but they at least dialed down on the duchebaggery.

After receiving a head nod from Jaune, the sunglasses wearing student continued with, "so your the one Velevet's been trying to hide from me and the rest of our team?"

"Oh your one of Velvet's friends?" Asked Jaune.

"Best friend actually. Would've kicked Winchester's but myself had I not been busy looking after two of our injured teammates that day. So I just wanted to say thanks for doing it for me," said the brunette before extending her right hand out.

Jaune returned the jester with a smile while extending his own hand out to shake Coco's before said teen yanked him closer till their nose's were almost touching then said, "just know that if I found out you only did so as part of some messed up plan to hurt Velvet, me and the rest of CFVY will hunt you down and kick your ass. Got it?"

To her's and Pyrrha's surprise, the young knight just smirked before saying, "if I ever do hurt someone like Velvet on purpose, I'll gift wrap myself and throw up neon signs telling you where to find me. Sound like a deal?"

Coco answered by leaning far enough away to see his whole face with her glasses pushed down, exposing her dark brown eyes, before braking out laughing.

Once finished she said, "well I'll give you this much Mr. Arc, you know how to make a girl laugh. I'll be sure to hold you up on your end of the deal."

"I'd be worried if you didn't," Jaune rshot back.

"Coco, where are yo-" called out Velvet who as she entered the training area.

Only to stop midway through her question when she saw her team leader shaking hands with Jaune.

"Hey Velvet, how's it going?" asked Jaune, ignorant of the nervous look on the rabbit girl's face as she answered with, "umm gr-great. H-how about you?"

"Got to say, this last month has been pretty awesome. I mean homework still sucks, but at least I got to meet the cool leader of your team," Jaune responded back; ignorant of the unintentional complement he sent Coco's way.

"Well my work here is done. Sorry for cutting in on your training time. Take care Arc. I'll be seeing you around," said the brunette in the shades as she finally let go of the silver haired teen's hand before walking away to join her friend.

"Alright I finally talked to your knight in shining armor and I got to say, you better snag him before someone else does," whispered Coco to Velvet in a teasing manner.

"Wha-no-I mean-I-he, "tried to explain the rabbit girl in her own whispered voice.

"Well if you're not interested in him like that, then I think I'll try taking a sho-" the beret wearer tried to say before her shy friend shouted her name out in a hushed voice as they finally left the area for the two members of Team JNPR to use.

"Well that was unexpected," stated Jaune.

"Yes. Yes it was," added Pyrrha who was feeling somewhat uneasy about how close Coco was getting to Jaune during her interrogation, and Velvet's reaction to the only guy in the training area.

It was then that Nevan reappeared, and said quietly to herself, "and so The Devil's Charm strikes again."

"Come again?" questioned the Cambion who heared Nevan say something but was not paying enough attention to catch what exactly left the lips of the demoness.

To which Nevan responded with, "nothing important. Besides I think you got other things to do today don't you?"

With a sigh from Jaune, and a comforting pat on the back by Pyrrha, the group made their way out of the training area.

 **Scene Change**

Meanwhile, the four members of Team RWBY can be seen walking around the nearby town, which was currently preparing for the upcoming annual Vital Festival.

A time of the year where students and citizens come from across the four kingdoms to enjoy the different cultures, activities, the battle royale in which the students of the four Huntsmen academies come together to represent their schools in a fight to see who will stand as the best.

A fact which Weiss was not afraid to express joyfully to the rest of her friends who had different reactions.

"I don't thing I've ever seen you smile this much before Weiss. It's kind of creeping me out," confessed Ruby while giving her white haired companion an uncomfortable look.

"Ya you sure know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring," Yang added with a sigh.

The heiress responded with, "quite you!" over her shoulder as the group of four continued walking through the streets of the town.

Rather than doing as the white haired teen said however, the blond went on to ask, "so remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon by the docks?"

"Ugh, they smell like fish," Ruby added as the four looked over the railing at the recently docked ship.

"I heard that students from Vacuo would be coming in today by ship. As representatives of Beacon, it's our solemn duty to welcome them."

"She wants to spy on the competition to get an advantage on them," concluded Blake.

"You can't prove that," Weiss shot back defensively.

The conversation was cut short when Ruby pointed out a near by shop that appeared to have been broken into, if the cation tape and cops were anything to say about it.

Once they were in front of the crime scene, the hooded teen asked the closest cop what happened.

Said officer answered with, "robbery, second Dust shop hit this week," then walked over to his partner who mumbled something about, "this place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible," Yang said in a sad voice before she and the other tuned back in on the conversation going on between the police.

"They left all the money again," pointed out cop number two.

"Ya it just doesn't make a lick of sense," admitted cop one before asking, "who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know," said cop two while shrugging his shoulders.

"You thinking The White Fang?"

"I'm thinkin we don't get paid enough for this," the second officer confessed.

Once they finished talking, Weiss spoke up by saying in a bitter voice, "The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?" Blake asked while placing her left hand on her hip.

"I simply don't care for the criminally insane," replied the heiress.

"The White Fang are hardly a group of Psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus," said the dark haired beauty with her arms folded.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" shot back the white haired girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, so then they're very misguided. Either way, it still doesn't explain why they'd rob a Dust shop in the middle of down town Vale," defended Blake.

"Blake's got a pointed," acknowledged Ruby then added, "besides, the cops never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months back. Maybe it was him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that The White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal," the heiress responded harshly.

"That's not necessarily true," pointed out the blond brawler before they all heard someone shout, "hey, stop that Faunus!"

They all quickly ran back to the docks to see two crew members from the ship chasing a teen with blond spiky hair, white unbuttoned shirt that exposed his fit torso, black gloves with red forearm armor, blue pants, and a blond monkey tail easily evade them while shouting, "thanks for the lift!"

The two cops came to try and control the situation, but we're rewarded with a banana peel to Cop one's face while the monkey boy ran away from them.

He quickly made his way from the docks, and passed Team RWBY with the cops hot in his tail.

"Well Weiss. You wanted to check out the competition. And there it goes," Yang pointed out

Something the heiress ignored while shouting, "quick, we have to observe him!"

And thus the four began sprinting after the Faunus male and his two pursuers

That is until they made a sharp turn around a corner, resulting in Weiss crashing into something.

After shaking her head, the heiress looked up to see the monkey guy leap out of sight.

"No, he got away!" the white haired girl shouted in disappointment before the brawler called her name and pointed at the ground the rich girl was currently scrawled out on.

When she did look down she was greeted to the site of a young girl around their age with black pants, grey blouse with dark grey overalls, a light complexion with freckled cheeks, green eyes, and orange hair complete with a pink bow on the back of her head smiling at Weiss.

"Salutations!" said the girl with a wave after Weiss jumped off of her.

"Um, hello," Ruby said back in a confused manner while her sister asked if the orangette was okay.

To which said stranger answered with, "I'm wonderful! Thanks for asking!" in a happy manner.

"Do you want to get up?" Yang asked while the girl continued to lie on the ground.

After taking a moment to think about it, the girl's smile returned as she said yes, then pushing herself back onto her feet.

"My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!" introduced the green eyed girl.

Team RWBY returned her introduction with their own names (with Yang first asking if she was sure Penny hadn't hurt her head. Resulting in her being elbowed in the ribs by Blake).

"Its a pleasure to meet you!" repeated Penny.

Something Weiss pointed out to her while giving her a confused look.

Penny looked confused for a second before her smile once again returned as she said, "so I did!"

"Well, sorry for bumping into you!" Weiss said as she and the others began walking away with Ruby adding, "So long friend."

Oblivious to the orangette's now shocked expression.

"She was... weird," stated Yang after a few seconds of walking away.

"Now, where did that Faunus Riff Raff run off to?" questioned Weiss while looking around before looking forward with a shocked face shared by the others.

"What did you call me?" asked Penny who somehow was now standing before the group.

Yang tried to apologize but was stopped when the new girl pointed out that her question was directed at the silver eyed teen of the group.

"Me? I uh-don't-," Ruby tried to say before the freckled girl said, "you called me friend. Am I really your friend?"

After thinking for a few moments, and looking to her friends who tried to silently tell he to say no, Ruby said, "sure why not," with a shrug.

To which the orangette gave off a happy laugh, then say, "sensational!" before going on a ramble about all the things they could do together.

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"No. She seems far more coordinated," answered the heiress.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" asked Yang.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" Penny answered.

"Something the whitette questioned before the new girl explained that she was, " combat ready!" while giving them a salute.

"Forgive me but, you hardly look the part," Weiss expressed in a confused manner.

"Says the girl in a dress," stated Blake.

"Its a combat skirt," defended Weiss as Ruby slid next to her with a ,"ya," and a down low high five (or whatever you'd call that).

"Wait, if you're fighting in the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" Interrogated the heiress.

"The who?" Penny asked back.

Weiss then pulled out a sketch of said Faunus (from out of nowhere) and said, "the filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that!" shouted Blake who then continued on with, "stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or the lamp post as a lamp post?" Weiss argued back.

To which the dark haired girl shouted for her team mate to stop it.

Only for Weiss to continue with, "he clearly broke the law. And he'll probably join up with the rest of those other Faunus in The White Fang."

"You ignorant little brat!" shouted Blake, which resulted in a shouting match between the two teens.

"Should we try to stop them?" asked Yang to Ruby who looked just as lost.

A few moments later the silver eyed girl mumbled, "I hope the other are having a better day than us."

 **scene Change...again**

Back at Beacon, Jaune finds himself standing before a large wooden door.

After taking a breath and muttering to himself, "here we go," he knocks on the door, then enters once a familiar voice on the other side permits him to do so.

He walks straight into the nicely kept office, then sat down in the chair in front of an expensive looking desk.

"So what are doing today Professor? You plan to ask me more about how my powers work, or are you going to have me do more of those mediation things?" asked the young knight in a sarcastic manner.

"Sarcasm is not an attractive attitude Mr. Arc," lectured Professor Goodwitch.

To which the silver haired boy apologized with a guilty look on his face.

Seeing this for some reason made the lovely teacher feel a need to show some mercy and move on by saying, " I understand that you may not feel so conferrable to open up to others about your circumstances, but you have to also understand that it can help you in the long run."

"Ya, uncomfortable may be an understatement when talking about being half monster," Jaune joked while waving her right hand.

"Now Mr. Arc-" Goodwitch tried to reprimand her student.

"Hey it's fine. I'm not ignorant to how dangerous I can be. Spent most of my life being reminded by Angelo on how difficult my life would be because of my demon heritage."

Deciding that it would be best to move the conversation along, Goodwitch took out her Scroll, and opened up a file containing the notes she'd written down during their last few conversations.

"In our last few talks, we got into the topic of demons of the demon world. As you told me, their are many kinds of demon, which range from the weakest one, that ask no different from Grimm. Then the strongest, which are not only on the same intellect as humans, but posses a variety of powers such as superior healing, elemental manipulating, and in some cases, the possibility of changing form to look like humans. Forgive my confusion Mr Arc but I'm not quite sure how this helps in understanding your situation."

"Well, you see Professor. Being half demon gives me many of their abilities like super strength, speed, reflexes, and other things. But that's where the similarities basically stop. Being a Cambion gives me unquiet quirks of my own. Quirks like, my human form serving as my natural appearance, thus I don't need to focus to keep it up like most other demons. According to Nelo however, what makes a Cambion so feared is that although they're only half demon, they have some strange potential grow stronger than most pure blooded demons. No one knows for sure why that is, but according to the stories about my ancestor Dante, he claimed that it was the human half of the soul which helped in that area. Whatever that means."

"I see," muttered Goodwitch as she was writing down notes on her Scroll before looking up to ask if there was anything else Jaune had to add.

To which the silver haired teen shrugged and added, "well, my senses are much better than humans and some Faunus, and I also have a fast regeneration ability that can help me heal from even fatal wounds like stabs through the heart."

"Yes I believe I remember your companions informing me on how you took many deathly blows before you went into your berserker frenzy."

"Ya I guess being semi immortal can come in handy," Jaune added in a joking way.

"Semi immortal?"

"Oh sorry, that just what I like to I call my healing factor. Makes it hard to kill me or get sick, yet doesn't stop aging from getting me. Not entirely anyway," explained the teen while mumbling the last part.

Something the teacher heard and requested to have elaborated.

"Well, my aging seems to be somewhat affected by my demonic blood in that once I reach the peak of my prime, I start aging at a much slower rate than humans, and even then I'll still be in peak condition until the last few year of my life."

"So rather than being immortal like most of the demons from lore, you just have an increased life span," concluded the professor in a fascinated voice

"According to Nelo, I'll probably be alive until I'm a thousand years old. Or at least that's what he came to the conclusion of once he found out that's how long his brother lived."

"But that does not seem to be the case with all Cambion. After all, he's lived well past that time frame and he's also a Cambion is he not?"

"Angelo is a special case," clarified Jaune.

"How so," asked the professor.

"As it turns out, the corruption the Demon Prince Mundus used on him when he enslaved him, plus the amount of time spent in Hell caused him to absorb enough demonic energy to make him more demon than human. Resulting in him having a prolonged lifespan. Pretty convenient too seen as it allowed him to live long enough for us to meet and train together."

"Well you definitely seem to have many unique benefits thanks to your demon half, stated the teacher with a rare look of amusement on her face."

"Too bad I had to get some unwanted baggage to go with it."

"Baggage?"

"At first I thought living a thousand years sounded cool, but as I got older, I realized that the same didn't apply to everyone else and well..."

"You're afraid of out living you're friends and family," concluded the teacher who received silence as her answer before saying, "another reason I suppose."

"Reason?" asked a confused Jaune.

"This is just my theory, but from what I understand, the reason you do not have control over the entirety of your powers is because you resent your demon heritage.

"That's...not exactly true Professor."

"Then what is the reason you have yet to control this transformation of yours that seems so important for you to learn?"

Goodwitch's only answer was Jaune the knight looking away, refusing to answer.

"Mr. Arc. I can't help if you don't tell me how," she tried to reason.

Only to be met with more silence.

"Mr. Ar-"

"I'm scared to face my inner demon," confessed Jaune.

After a few seconds, the blond teacher responded back with, "I don't understand."

"About a month after I found my amulet and met Angelo I had a dream. Actually it would be better to say it was a nightmare. I found myself walking in pitch darkness. Eventually everything started to clear up and I saw a place I would never forget. A pool of blood up to my feet as far as the eye can see. With dark skies full of red lightning flashing every few seconds, and demonic statues almost everywhere I turned. Then three red orbs in the sky showed up saying, 'so you're the one who Sparda's blood flowing through. I'm greatly disappointed. I was thinking that I had something to worry about. Now all I see standing before me is a child who looks like he's about to soil himself. So much for a challenge. Oh but don't worry, I'll make sure you die as painfully as the rest.' I then felt something knock against my feet, and looked down to see my father's dying body floating out of the blood river croaking out my name. As I looked around I saw the rest of my family was also there either dead or dying. God I can still remember hearing my little sisters calling out to me with so much pain and fear in their voices. I began backing away until I noticed a shadow looming over me. I turned around, and found myself looking at some kind of dark monster standing before me with crimson eyes glowing so intensely I thought I could see fire come out of them. It then grabbed me by the throat, lifted me till we were eye level, then stabbed me through the heart. With this very sword," Jaune said as a flash of light came from his hand, revealing the skeleton themed clay-more he revealed to be Rebellion; the sword used by The Demon Slayer Dante himself.

"After that I'd have nightmares similar to that one ever few month. Until recently that is. Now it's possible for me to have one, maybe two a month."

Goodwitch was truly left speechless at the story she just heard.

Almost finding it hard to believe that he had a nightmare like this not once but multiple times over the years before coming to Beacon.

"You know that these dreams are just that yes? Dreams. They aren't real," she tried to reassure.

"I told myself that same thing Professor. Only to be proven wrong the next day."

"What happened?"

"Angelo took me to our normal training ground where he usually had me train in hand-to-hand combat. That day was different however. Unlike before, where I'd expect to be fighting him, he decided it was time for me to have my first fight against a demon with noting but a simple, and the skills he'd taught me. Sure it was one of the weaker demons, but that didn't make it any easier to fight. At one point it even knocked me down, keeping me pinned. I was so scared, and actually thought I was going to die. That's when I saw it. The shadow from my dream. The next thing I know I was in the Temen-ni-gru, Nelo removing chains from my body, and my right arm changed permanently into my Devil Bringer. Angelo then told me about how I sucked the demon's soul out through physical contact, then went crazy and started attacking everything around me. And that's when I realized my dream was real, and that the shadow wasn't just any shadow. It was-"

"Your inner demon," concluded the Huntress.

To which the Cambion answered with silence.

Before Goodwitch could say more the alarm on her clock went off, signifying that their session had reached its end.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go. Have a good rest of your day Professor."

As he reach the door however, Goodwitch chose to send him off by saying, "for what it's worth, I believe you've stronger than you think. Most wouldn't be able to handle what you've gone through. You may not have much in discipline or experience, but you are determination to do what's right. And that counts for something."

With a slight smile, the silverette said, "thank you Professor. This talk hasn't solved all my problems. But it feels like a step in the right direction. So for that, thank you for helping me," said the teen before opening the door.

"Oh, and for what it's worth. this version of you is way more fun to be around than the strict teacher with a ridding crop fetish," he teasingly added before leaving the room while shutting the door.

"Wha-," said the mature beauty with a slight tint of pink to her cheeks before crossing he arms and adding, "making jokes after opening up about touchy subjects. I don't know if I should be disappointed, or find it admiring," then reprimand herself for the last few thoughts.

 **Time Skip**

For the rest of the evening, Jaune took the time to hangout with his team, doing some home work, playing a couple of games on their Scroll's, then headed towards the mess hall for dinner.

After which, Team JNPR took a late night stroll through the campus, engaging in small talk, and such.

That is until Jaune saw something, or rather someone, sprinting across the ground.

Feeling as though something wasn't right the team leader told his friends to go on without him; reassuring them that he'd see them later.

After some convincing, Pyrrha got Ren and Nora to follower her back to their dorms while telling Jaune not to be out too long.

With that, the Huntsman in training was off After the figure.

Soon the young knight found himself standing near the Beacon Academy statue.

Just behind the figure who he quickly realized was Blake with her back to him.

Yet, something seemed off about her.

As he moved in closer, the sounds of sniffling could be heard, and it soon dawned on him.

Blake Belladonna, was crying.

Before he could get her attention, Blake hands up towards her head, removing her bow.

In its place, stood two small black cat ears.

"Well, guess I'm not the only one who was hiding something from the rest of our friends was I," joked the knight out loud once he got over the shock of the revaluation.

"Jaune!" said the dark haired girl in shock, who then tried to make a run for it.

Only for one of her hands to be caught by a gloved one.

"Wow, easy there Blake. It's just me," reassured the silver haired boy.

"That's what makes it worst! I didn't want you or anyone to see me like this!" fired back the golden eyed girl in an usually timid voice.

"What, that you're a Faunus? I mean I'm kinda hurt you didn't tell the group that I wasn't the only one who was a little different, but we've all got things we don't feel comfortable sharing I guess. Though to be honest, I'm more curious about why I find you out here at night crying?"

Silence took over the area for a few seconds before the cat eared girl said, "it's not something you need to worry about."

"I'd have to disagree. Not really in my nature to turn my back on a friend who's obviously in need."

"Is that what we are Jaune?" Blake asked while facing away from him.

Taking a few seconds to get over the shock of the question the knight answered back with, "of course we are. Why would you even ask that?"

"Because the most interaction we've had was sitting in a library, and maybe talking about books on occasion. Or when Nevan has us train together. And you know why? Because I don't allow anyone to get close to me. I've got a past I'm not proud of and that's part of the reason I hid the truth about being a Faunus from everyone!" Blake confessed with new tears flowing from her eye's.

Followed by, "until I finally slipped up with my team that is."

Before she could register what happened, the dark haired teen found herself being turn to face the taller teen who looked at her with eyes that silently pleaded for her to tell him what was wrong.

And as though she were being compelled, she finally caved in, and told her tale.

 **Flashback**

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" stated Weiss to Blake back in Team RWBY's room.

Still continuing their argument from earlier.

"To which the black clad girl said, "that is the problem!"

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity don't you?" the heiress reasoned while continuing on with," the Faunus of The White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you! Who force The Fang to take such measures!" Blake fired back.

"People like me!" questioned a shocked whitette.

"Your discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!"

Everyone went quite at that for a few moments before Weiss walked over to the window sill, and began to explain her point.

"You want to know why I hate The White Fang, why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual blood shed. My Grandfather's company has had a target painted on it's back for as long as I can remember. Family friends, vanished. board members, executed. A train full of Dust, stolen. Everyday my father would come home furious. Something that added to a difficult childhood."

Ruby then walked next to her partner, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder while trying to say something to the heiress.

Who then removed the hand from her shoulder, walk back in front of the blackette, and said, "so they're you answer Blake! I hate The White Fang because they're liars! Thieves! And murders!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around and treated like animals!" Snapped back the bow wearing girl.

Only for her face of rage to became one of shock at the realization of what she blurted out.

A look shared by the other inhabitants of the room.

Words failed the golden eyed girl.

So instead she ran, ignoring the pleads of her team leader.

 **Flashback End**

"You know the rest," morbidly spoke Blake as she turned away, hugging herself.

"You're a member of The White Fang?" asked a perplexed Jaune.

"Ex member actually. I defected a few months before school started. Ozpin found me and convinced me to join. Honestly I think part of me only agreed because I didn't know where else to go. I should've realized I wouldn't be able to stay here either."

Blake then felt Jaune move closer to her, and place one of his hands on her shoulder.

"Now who told you this wasn't your home anymore? So you're a former part of The White Fang. That was your past. The Blake I know now is calm, knows how to rock a poker face, has her moments when she can leave people speechless and humiliated, focused on whatever task she set out to accomplish, and is willing to jump into unknown waters to help out anyone in need. I should know. I'm the dumb-ass you jumped through a portal to rescue remember? And now we're stuck in some world saving prophecy together."

"Is that why you call me your friend? Because your teacher told us we had to save the world?"

"Well it is a small part. But mostly because of all that other nice stuff I said about you, and the fact that I like being around you. Sure you and I don't talk about strategy like me and Ruby; or tease one another like Yang and I do; but I really do enjoy our interactions. Granted it's mostly us reading while sitting next to one another, while talking on occasion about what book one of us is reading at the time. Like that one about the man with two souls. Remember how much we talked about that one?"

"Which conversation are we referring to?" joked the cat girl while a small smile began to make it's way on her face.

"Good point. Errrrrr, how about the one we had a few days ago when I accidentally said that I felt I could relate to the protagonist about struggling with control?" asked the Cambion.

"You never did explain your reason why."

"Well I didn't want to admit my reason. But sense it seems confessions are going around I think it's safe to admit that like the hero I fear loosing control. Like I did back on the field trip. The truth is, I've had nightmares sense I was a little kid, and they mostly end with a shadow monster killing me with one of my swords. I eventually came to realize that the shadow was my inner demon, and because of those dreams I've been too scared to try and tap into my full power. Afraid that I'll loose whatever makes me who I am, and kill anyone around me...including those I care about," Jaune said sincerely as he unveiled his Devil Bringer while adding, "afraid to find out if I'm a human with his own demons like everyone else, or a demon who's just pretending to a man."

The Cambion was so focus on his glowing palm, he didn't notice Blake had moved until he saw her grip his demonic hand in her two hands and say, "well whatever you are, I can't imagine that It will ever stop you from being Jaune Arc. Someone who I actually do like the idea of calling a friend."

"Well then, 'friend,' shall we get you back to your dorm?" jested the knight.

However an uneasy look returned to the blackette as she said, "I-I don't know if I can face my team yet."

"Worried about what Weiss will say," he concluded while she nodded quietly.

"If I'm being honest Blake, you both raised good points in that argument," confessed the Cambion who received a shocked and confused look in return form the cat Faunus.

"Now hear me out. I can't say you're right about there being no such thing a pure evil. Believe me, I know. Been raised from a young age to fight it. But I don't think all Faunus, Fang or no Fang, fall under that category. Just like I don't think all human do either. I also think you're right that some of the organization's members are being miss led, but that also means there's someone from within doing the miss leading. Deep down I think you know that Blake. Otherwise why would you leave?"

The cat girl was left speechless at what she heard.

Not because she was angry for what her friend said, but because she really could not think of any error to his reasoning.

"Still, I-I'm not ready to face them yet," finally admitted the blackette with pleading eyes.

"Well then why not crash at Team JNPR's. You can use my bed. Though I should worn you that Nevan likes to get a little grabby when she sleeps. Pyrrha still hesitates to fall asleep."

The two heard someone do a spit take, then looked up at one of the lamp post to see the monkey Faunus Team RWBY saw earlier hanging from it with a hand of bananas in one hand, while the other held a half eaten one.

The three looked at one another in awkward silence for a minute until the blond haired boy gave the two a weak smile and chuckle, while Jaune said, "well crap."

 **Two Days Later**

Ruby woke up to find Blake's bunk was still vacant.

With a sad sigh she got up, and went to get herself ready for the day.

A few hours later Team RWBY can be seen walking the streets of Vale.

"Aww, she's been gone all weekend," Ruby muttered sadly.

"Blake's a big girl. She can take care of herself," Weiss tried to reason.

"At least we know she's with Jaune if his text was true," added Yang trying to lighten her sister's spirit.

"Still she's our teammate. We need to find her sense Jaune already swore he wouldn't spill," the hooded team leader said with determination.

"Is she one of us?" questioned the heiress skeptically then added, "you heard what she said."

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way we should be with her to talk this out," Yang affirmed with no room for argument.

"I'm just saying. A member of The White Fang right under us," the whitette said.

"I just hope she and Jaune are okay," Ruby mumbled out loud.

"Well I can't say Jaune will be after I noogi his head off for making us have to look for them," promised Yang.

 **Meanwhile**

"Oh no," grumbled Jaune with a sickly look on his face.

"You okay?" Blake asked while gently gripping her companion's arm.

"Ya just the sudden feeling that I'll be in trouble later," the silver haired teen responded back.

"That doesn't sound good," said the blond monkey Faunus from across the table the three sat at before using his tail to pick up a cup of coffee and take a sip.

Maybe this seen needs some explaination.

 **Another Flashback**

After Jaune expressed his thoughts upon realizing that another teen had been present for possibly his and Blake's whole conversation, Shadow Blake popped into the scene and shot a purple shot of demonic energy at the lamp post from her copy of Gambol Shroud before sprinting at the blond haired boy; holding the blade to his throat.

"Wow, alright lets take it easy here!" pleaded the monkey guy nervously.

"Sure. As soon as you tell us who you are and what you were doing," stated the demonic double while lightly pushing the blade closer into the intruder's neck.

"Alright. Name's Sun Wukong. I'm a student from Vacuo here to compete in the vital Festival."

At this point Jaune and Blake had joined the intera-conversation with the cat Faunus pointing out how she and her team saw him running from the docks and cops earlier.

To which Sun said, "oh ya, I thought I recognized you. Got to say, you look better without the bow."

"Don't try to change the subject here," warned Blake.

"Well he's not wrong. I mean you still look good with the bow, but your cat ears are kind of a cute look on you. Especially when they react with your emotions," confessed Jaune to the slack jawed Blake.

This little speech resulted in the boy with the tail breaking out into laughter and the blackette's clone to give both girl Faunus and Cambion a teasing smirk before Blake turned back to the prisoner and demanded he explain why he was here.

Thus Sun went on to explain how after he got away from the cops he went to the hotel to book a room for him and his team who were to arrive in a few days, then chose to explore the campus of Beacon and see what the competition was like before finding the statue area and chose to take a little power nap.

When he had woken up he found it to be night time and was about to head back to his hotel until he caught the conversation going on between the other two teens and got too caught in how interesting it sounded.

"Then I heard you say something about someone named Nevan liked to grope people and that's what gave me away and well you know the rest," the blond finished his tale.

Only to receive an embarrassed groan from Jaune who began to mentally beat himself up over his lack of vigilance, and a stink eye from Blake who shouted, "so you just thought you could snoop in on a private conversation like it was a movie?"

At that Sun scratched the back of his head in embarrassment before bowing his head while saying, "ya. I let my curiosity get the better of me when I shouldn't have. If it means anything I'm sorry."

"Well were kind of also at fault here Blake. We were being careless and just had a conversation that anyone who walked by could've heard," the knight said in the monkey teen's defense.

After letting out a tired sigh the cat girl nodded her head in agreement before calling her clone off.

"Anyway Jaune to answer your previous proposal thanks, but given how our teams live right across from one another I'm not sure that would help me in trying to get some space," the blackette said to her friend.

"Well then I guess we look for a hotel or something," the Cambion said back.

"We?" she asked.

"Blake you're dealing with some crap right now. I wouldn't be a good friend if I left you to deal with it by yourself. Also I doubt you grabbed your money when you took off from your room if your story is anything to go by."

The Faunus's answered with silence and a blush.

"Well hey if you guy really want a place to crash I got a room with beds to spare. They were meant for the rest of my team but given how they'll still be a week or so, those beds are vacant," Sun offered.

"And why would you offer to help us out just like that?" questioned the golden eyed girl while Jaune had look of curiosity on his face as well.

"Well two reasons actually. One, I feel like I owe you guys for butting in on your heart to heart. And two, I know what it's like to be someone dealing with issues relating to the fact that they're different," explained the blond while having a solemn look appear on his face as he waved his tail.

The other two returned his expression while touching their own inhuman body parts.

"Well, so long as you don't mind, and you promise not to try anything funny," said Jaune.

"Hey no worries dude. But before we go I got to ask, what's a Cambion?"

 **Flashback End**

And thus the three had spent the last two days hanging out at either the cafe or in Sun's hotel room getting to know one another.

Well it was more like Jaune and Sun were getting to know one another by talking about things like were they grew up, why they wanted to become Huntsmen, and of course Sun managed to get Jaune to spill the beans about being half demon after pointing out what he saw and heard the other night.

Blake on the other hand mostly kept quite as she thought about her current problem while occasionally giving her two cents in the two boy's conversations.

Sort of like what the three were doing just before Jaune got his bad vibe.

"Eh I'm sure you don't have to worry about it too much Mr. Badass," Sun said in a humorous attempt to easy the fears of his new friend.

"I'm not that badass," Jaune said back modestly while the other two gave him a, "really," look, then released a sigh of defeat before adding, "can we change the subject."

"Sure, why don't we ask about ninja girl's past."

"Dude," the knight said back in an effort to honor Blake's privacy.

"Oh come on man, we've been here for almost two days doing most of the talking while she's mostly done deep thinking, engaged in small talk once in awhile, and given me dirty looks," explained Sun who then added how Blake was doing the last example at that very moment before saying, "I mean, it's not like you meet an Ex White Fang member everyday right?"

Before Jaune could say anything in retaliation however, Blake said, "I was a member for most of my life. I guess you could say I was born into it. It was a different time back then. After the war The White Fang rose to serve as a symbol of piece and unity between humans and Faunus. Of course, that didn't stop us from being subjugated to discrimination and hate. The White Fang rose up to be a voice for our people. I was at the front of every rally, believing we were actually making a difference. But I was just a young optimist. Then a few years ago a new leader took over, with a new way of handling things. Suddenly our peaceful protest for being replaced with organized attacks. Setting fires to shops that wouldn't sell to us, hijacking cargo from companies that use Faunus labor, and the worst part was is that it was working. We were finally being treated like equals. Not out of respect, but fear. So I left. I decided I wouldn't use my skills to help them in their violence. Instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. And so here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view with the help of a little black bow."

The table went quite for a minute before Jaune reached over and placed his hand on Blake's shoulder while giving her a reassuring smile.

"Have you told your friends about any of this?" Sun asked in a concerned voice only to receive silence as an answer.

 **Sense Chang (Anyone else think I'm doing too many of these?)**

Speaking of friends, the three other members of Team RWBY were still searching for Jaune and Blake with Ruby and Yang calling out for either one until the hood wearing girl point out the heiress's lack of yelling.

Said whitette responded by saying, "oh, you know who might be able to help? The police."

"Weiss," the younger teen said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"It was just an idea!" said the heiress defensively.

"Ya, a bad one," mumbled the team leader before her sister tried to play mediator by saying, "I think we should hear her side of the story first before jumping to conclusions."

"I think that when we do you'll both see I was right," fired back Weiss.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" cheerfully expressed Penny from behind the group.

Wait...

"Penny where did you come from!" Ruby shouted the question on the minds of her group as they all turned to see their new acquaintance from Friday.

Only for said girl to wave with her ever present smile then answered by saying, "hey guys, what are you up to?"

"We're looking for our friend Blake," Yang answered.

"Oohhhhh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny responded.

"Wait, how did you know that Blake's a Faunus?" the silver eyed girl requested.

Penny answered by saying, "the cat ears," while pointing to the top of her own head.

"What cat ears? She wears a...bow..." Yang said before she and the other's developed a look of realization as they went quite.

With the only sounds being the wind; and a tumbleweed.

"She does like to eat a lot of tuna," Ruby mumbled to the blond brawler before Penny broke the awkwardness by asking where Blake was.

"We don't know. She's been missing sense Friday," sadly answered Ruby.

"Last we heard, she was with our other friend Jaune who told us he'd keep an eye on her before going dark on us," added Yang.

"That terrible!" expressed the freckled girl who then followed up with, "don't worry Ruby my friend. I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"Oh that's really nice of you Penny but we're okay, right guys?" asked Ruby only to see her two companions bailed on her.

Leading to another moment of awkward silence, followed by another gust of wind, and more random tumbleweed."

To which Penny said, "sure is windy today."

 **With Blake and the Boys**

The two Faunus and half demon were now walking down the streets of Vale in silence until Sun broke the chain with, "so what's the plan for you two now? Not that I mind hanging out with you guys but I don't think your teams will appreciate if you vanish from the map forever."

"Well that depends on Blake here actually. She's got to choose to face her friends. I'm just the one who's too stubborn to leave her out here by herself," stated the knight while looking up with his hands resting behind his head.

"Jaune I already told you my prob-" Blake tried to argue before the silver haired teen cut her off with, "and I said I don't turn my back on my friends. So until you say you're ready to go back you'll just have to deal with the fact that you're stuck with me."

"Um, I'm here too," added Sun while raising one of his hands up.

"Its just. I'm scared they'll look at me, and only see an enemy," expressed the cat Faunus.

"What if you did something yo prove your on their side?" asked the blond boy who received looks of confusion from the others.

"Just here me out for a sec. When I was on the boat that took me here I heard the crew talking about how they were transporting a huge of shipment of Schnee Company Dust here to the Docks. Whoever's been stealing all the Dust recently might try to make a move on it. But if we're they're, then we can catch them, turn them over to the cops, then boom, we're heroes!"

After hearing the Vacuo student's idea, the knight and ninja turned to look at each other with Jaune saying, "wouldn't hurt to look," while Blake hummed in thought.

 **With Yang and Weiss**

"Thanks anyway," Yang said to the citizens inside the shop she and the heiress just walked out of.

"This is hopeless," mumbled Weiss out loud.

"You really don't care if we find her do you?" asked the brawler.

To which the whitette turned to face her and say, "of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say," before walking a few feet away while adding, " the innocent never run Yang."

Leaving to blond bombshell to look at the ground for a second, then follow after the Schnee girl.

 **Ruby and Penny**

At around the same time the girl with the hood and her orange haired companion were walking down the sidewalk with Penny asking Ruby, "so Blake is your friend right?"

Which led the the hooded girl to say in a tired voice, "yes Penny."

"But you're mad at her?"

"Well, not me. Weiss is though."

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Well... that's kind of up in the air right now."

"Why?"

"Because Blake might not be who we thought she was."

"Is she a man?" the freckled girl asked naively after letting out a gasp of shock.

"Wha-no Penny she's," Ruby tried to explain before letting out another tired sigh then said, "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly say anything before running off"

Penny looked down at the ground before saying, "I don't have many friends," then looked up to add, "but if I did I'd want them to talk to me about things."

Ruby was then the one to look down for a sec before continuing to walk while saying, "me too."

 **The Docks**

Later that night the feline girl and Cambion stood on a nearby building staking out the area Sun said the shipment was coming by.

Said chimp man showed up a few seconds later saying, "did I miss anything?"

"Not really. They just off-loaded all the cargo from the ship awhile ago. Now it's just sitting there," informed the dark haired girl.

"Cool. Stole some fruit, anyone hungry?" asked the blond boy who offered some of the apples from the pile he had with him.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" questioned the bow wearer while the other boy of the trio chuckled.

"Weren't you part of a cult?" Sun asked back.

Only to receive the stink eye from Blake before she turned her attention back to the docks.

"What, too soon?" the monkey boy asked the knight who gave him the, "little bit," hand sign.

The conversation was ended when an air ship flew past them, then made a slow decent onto the ground.

When the ship's rear doors opened, several individuals in outfits consisting of black gloves or sleeves, hoods, pants, and white tunics, towards the shipment.

On closer inspection, one would also find these individuals sported white and red masks reassembling the kind found on Grimm, and the image of a blood red wolf face, with slash marks for a background, printed on their backs.

"Oh no," Blake said with a voice full of grief upon seeing the would be Dust thieves.

"Is that?" Sun said before turning towards his friends to confirm his unfinished question.

To which Blake confirmed by saying, "The White Fang."

"You actually didn't think it was them didn't you?" questioned Sun.

"More like I was hoping it wouldn't be them. But deep down I think I knew it was going to be," admitted Blake with a voice filled with sadness and disappointment while bowing her head to hide her face which showed the same feelings.

That is until she felt her hand being grabbed then turned to the left to see Jaune as he said, "they might be a bad bunch of Faunus, but remember that that doesn't mean you're one of them Blake. The girl I've spent these last few months with is someone who doesn't stand by and let bad things happen. And from what I can tell, there's a lot of Dust in those crates that can do just that. So what do you say? Want to be heroes like Sun said and prove Weiss wrong about how she sees most Faunus?"

The cat girl answered by giving him a look of determination and a nod.

"Uummm, not to ruin your moment but you should defiantly look at who just walked out of the ship," informed the blond boy.

who they saw was a man in his early thirties sporting a white coat with black shoes, slacks, elbow length gloves, and bowler hat over his orange hair that covered his left eye; he also carried a cane in his right hand while using his left to light cigar in his mouth.

"That's-" Sun began while Jaune finished with, "Roman Torchwick. A modern day gangster stereotype kind of guy. My friend Ruby told me a bit about how she was recruited by Ozpin after hearing about how she took out his thugs while he got away. But what's he doing with The White Fang?"

"That's what I intend to find out," Blake venomously said before jumping off the roof and charging towards the large group of bad guys despite the protest of her silver haired companion.

"Oh come on Blake, I can see Yang doing this but you!" the Cambion shouted out in frustration before Sun said, "another of your girlfriends?"

To which Jaune answered with, "ya a blond hot head- wait what?" a confused knight questioned but then tried to say, "she's not-Blake's not-Blake's-they're not-hey where you going," only to notice the monkey Faunus had already jumped away somewhere.

Resulting in the silver haired boy letting out a loud groan of frustration before grabbing his sword and jumping off the building to join his dark haired friend.

Speaking of Blake she now stood behind Torchwick with her sword to his throat while The White Fang members began surrounding her with guns drawn and ready to fire.

Quickly she removed her bow to show her ears, then shouted to the Faunus group, "brothers of The White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum!"

This question seemed to actually cause the masked Faunus to lower their weapons and think about what she said until Roman laughed and said, "oh kid. Didn't you get the memo? The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business trip together."

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation," warned the cat girl as she pushed her blade deeper into the criminals throat.

Then the wind picked up and everyone looked as Torchwick retored with, "I wouldn't exactly call it a, 'little,' operation," as two more airships showed up.

Blake was so focused on the ship's that she didn't notice the bowler hat wearer press a button on his cane which caused the bottom part to open, and fired a round of explosive Dust into the ground; separating the two from one another.

When she got back on her feet the blackette found herself on the unwanted end of multiple guns waiting on the criminal's word to empty their clips into her.

That is until Jaune swooped in and used his sword to send a silvery white wave of Aura to knock back The White Fang members while Torchwick managed to duck at the last second.

"Blake, I know I'm not the one to judge but you really shouldn't charge head first into battle without plan!" advices the Cambion.

"Should've taken your own advice kid," mocked Roman as more White Fang troops dropped down from one of the ship's, raining bullets upon the duo as the came closer to the ground.

Jaune then grabbed Blake by the hand, and pulled them out of the way of the rain of death.

Once they landed, The White Fang grunts got ready to get payback for their friends in a very bloody manner.

Or at least they would've had one Sun Wukong not give off a loud battle cry as he came hurtling down on one of the goons before pulling a red and gold bow-staff off of his back to take out the rest.

"Nice entrance," the silverette complemented.

"Thanks! always wanted to do that!" Sun responded back with his staff resting comfortably on his right shoulder.

The conversation ended faster than it started however when Jaune notice an explosive blast heading for his monkey friend and proceeded to return the favor by jumping in front of him, using Beowulf as a shield.

Unfortunately the boys were still thrown back by the impact, which left a less than pleased look on Blake's face as she turned to face Torchwick who still held his smoking gun (or smoking cane in his case).

"Whoops, did I do that?" asked the criminal with a faked voice of surprise.

She rushed forward with her sword and blade sheath out and began attacking the thug with lightning fast efficiency.

Sadly Roman proved that not only was he good at telling others people what to do, but that he knew how to hold his own in a fight against someone as fast as Blake.

She would try to get a hit in on him, he would just block it with his cane.

He would try shooting or hitting her, she would dodge or deflect his weapon.

The two kept going back and forth between one another; neither giving way.

Fortunately this cycle was finally broken when the blond boy leaped out from behind Blake and took her place as the cane fighter's opponent.

Sun took Roman by surprise when his staff broke apart and changed into two nunchuck flintlock pistol hybrid weapons, which he then used to push the crime boss back.

Torchwick scowled in frustration and was about to charge at his current opponent when two gun shots flew past his head, then looked to see Jaune pointing Lama D'Argento at him with fresh smoke coming from the gun barrels.

"Your buddies are down, and your out gunned. Stand down!" warned the hybrid teenager.

"Well you know what they say about finding good help," joked the criminal then continued with, "fortunately, I'm someone with good connections. Observe."

He then took a small cylinder device out and pushed the red button on top of it.

The three teens looked up to see the bottom of one of the airships open, and from it, dropped a square container the size of an armored truck in front of them.

The box then fell apart to reveal a young Deathstocker.

"You're kidding me?" asked Sun as he tried holding back laughter before saying, "this guys pretty much a baby. We deal with Grimm like this at least once a month in the desserts of Vacuo."

Dispute saying this however, the smirk never left Roman's face as he said, "well in that case. Try this on for size!" before taking out a small revolver full of bullets which gave of an ominous dark purple glow.

"What the?" the Cambion of the trio asked himself as he noticed his right hand faintly began to glow through his glove.

"Jaune?" questioned the dark haired beauty who also noticed the glow of her friend's hand.

Before anyone could say anything else, Torchwich shot the Deathstocker in the back.

From the spot Roman hit a dark purple energy began enveloping the Grimm.

And for once, the three students heard shouts of fear.

From a Creature of Grimm.

Once the the monster was completely consumed, it began to glow a brighter shade of purple before a shockwave was released, pushing the trio back a few feet.

"I-I don't believe it," muttered a wide eyed Jaune, with the other two mirroring his expression.

For what stood before them was no longer a normal Deathstocker.

Sure it have the same shape and size as the arachnid like Grimm, but it's black smoky like body was now replaced with a brown rocky exterior, green eyes outlined by red around its bone mask, and in between its sharp mandibles laid a large mouth full of teeth guaranteed to tear anyone apart.

"Well gang of love to stay and play some more but I got a busy schedule to follow so until next time! You know, assuming you live to next time that is!" called out the hat wearing gangster as he a quickly made his escape to the containers of Dust.

The new Deathstocker then charged towards the team of students, forcing them to scatter.

This also caused the beast to crash into a large crate where it got stuck, while causing the crates stacked on top of it to fall over and bury the monster.

As for Tourchwick, a bullet hit the ground by his feet, forcing him and the other to look at the direction of the shot to see Ruby standing on one of the buildings with Crescent Rose out in scythe form.

"Oh hey Red, been awhile! But isn't it past your bed time?" the thug asked mockingly.

"Ruby? Are these your friends?" Penny asked as she walked up behind the hooded teen who turned her head to tell the orangette to get back.

Something Torchwick took advantage of by shooting at Ruby who ended up getting knocked down by the blast.

"Ruby!" Screamed her friends while the criminal just laughed.

Fortunately, Ruby was okay and got back up in time to see a now angry Penny walking forward.

"Penny stop!" Ruby warned while said girl simply turned to say "don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

A multitude of floating blades then sprung out from the freckled girls back before she leaped onto the battle field.

Swinging her swords like wings, a smiling Penny began taking White Fang troops out with ease.

Three airships then came flying in, unloading their guns in the orangette's direction.

Penny however, just smiled as two more blades shot out of her back and into a far away building, pulling her out of the line of fire by the thin wires connected to the swords.

Once she reached a safe distance, she moved her other swords to form a spinning circle with a green ball of energy forming in the middle before it shot a massive beam at one of the ships; splitting it in half as a result.

Seeing one of the airships attempt to flee with a Schnee crate, Penny launched her blades into the vehicle's side, then she began walking backwards.

"How is she doing that?" Ruby asked herself as she saw the ship being dragged in the same direction her new acquaintance was walking in.

The orangette gave one final tug, and down the airships went into another pile of crates.

Not wanting to stick around anymore, Roman ran for the ship he came in on.

"Oh boy, that's a big no!" yelled Sun as he began running to catch the crime boss.

Jaune was even ready to join him, until he noticed the pile of crates that buried the demonic Grimm began to shake before the beast in question exploded out of the pile while letting loose an ear shattering roar.

It then leaped into the air, ready to crush the monkey Faunus.

Or so it would've had Jaune not brought out the Devil Bringer and used its spectral arm to throw the monster off course with a powerful punch.

"Crap, I actually forgot about that thing for a sec. Thanks man!" Sun said to the Cambion once he and Blake caught up to the blond.

"Thank me when we're done with this guy, " the silver haired boy said back as the beast turned and roar at them before being hit in one of its legs by a violet arrow.

To which the trio turned to see Ruby had joined them with Crescent Rose in its Artemis mode **(yes that's what I'm calling it)** with Penny running to join the group.

"Any idea on what we should do?" Blake asked the Cambion.

"First we got to find a way to take care of that armor. After that it should be eas-" Jaune tried to say before Sun interrupted him by asking what the monster was doing.

So the others looked at the hybrid to see it taking bites out of the ground before lifting it head back up to give them an angry look.

"Hit the deck!" Jaune yelled out as he tackled the other two to the ground to avoid the massive rock ball the Deathstalker spat at them.

"So just keep its attention divided until I can make a crack in it and give us a clear shot at killing it. Good? Good. Lets rock!" added the young knight as he equipped Beowulf and charged for the enemy in front of him.

When he got close enough, the monster tried stabbing him with its tail, only for it to be knocked back by one of Ruby's arrows.

Allowing the silver haired boy to get in close and deliver a powerful punch square in its face, pushing it back in the process.

The beast tried to charge again just as Blake started shooting a few bullets at it.

And although the shots were not powerful enough to pierce the shell, she did draw its attention away long enough for Jaune to send another punch its way.

It let out a small growl of frustration which soon turned into a roar of pain when Sun came out of nowhere and struck its injured leg with an Aura infused staff strike.

Which also led to it exposing its jaw to Jaune who quickly came in and gave it a mean right uppercut strong enough to throw the demon Grimm high in the air.

As gravity started bringing it back down, Ruby fired an energy arrow which broke off into multiple copies that attacked the beast from all sides.

When the steaming monster crashed back down, Jaune cautiously walked over to it.

But swiftly jumped away when the hybrid's tail began to thrash around as its owner tried to roll itself back on its feet.

So he leaped into the air where he switched from Beowulf to Lucifer and riddled the beast with spike bombs.

Which also proved to be the final key needed to make a crack in the armor large enough to expose the flesh within.

The Cambion drew his sword facing downward as he dropped on top of the hybrid so that his blade would stab into the weak spot.

All eyes were on the teen as electrical energy of the same color as his Aura traveled from his hands into the gun components of his weapon.

And with the simple pull of the trigger, two silvery white blast were fired into the creatures body; killing it instantly.

Everyone then watched as the corps faded away.

Sometime later the docks were now occupied by the cops while the teens sat around after having explained what happened.

Minus the part about the demon Grimm of course.

Then Weiss and Yang showed up making their way towards the others, with Weiss walking straight towards Blake.

"Wait Weiss its not what you think she explained the whole thing. She doesn't actually wear a bow, she has cat ears. The're actually kind of cute-" Ruby tried to say while the heiress walked past her to stand in front of the blackette.

"Weiss. I just want you to know that I'm not with The White Fang anymore. I-" Blake tried to say before the white haired girl cut her off with, "stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you? 12 hours. And in those 12 hours I've done a lot of thinking and have decided that I don't care!"

"You don't care?"

"You said you're not with the Fang anymore right?"

"Yes. I haven't been sense-"

"Ahbububu, I don't want to hear it! I just want to know that the next time something like this comes up, you'll come to you're friends and team. And not some-someone else," she concluded after looking at Sun.

After a few seconds of looking at each of her team members, Blake finally nodded and said, "of course."

Resulting in a smile growing on the heiress's face.

"Ya! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby shouted out in excitement.

"Ah I love a happy ending," Jaune said out loud before Weiss got in his face and said, "you're not off the hook either buddy. You kept us in the dark for days about what was going on. You. Owe. Us. Got it?"

To which the silver haired knight shook his head rapidly.

"And I'm still not sure how I feel about you!" she added towards the other boy who chuckled nervously.

"Hey, where's Penny?" the hooded girl asked after noticing the absence of her new friend; oblivious to the limo that was driving away with a downcast Penny sitting in The back.

Roughly an hour later Team RWBY and Jaune made there way back home after saying farewell and thanks to Sun for his help, who in turn simply waved off the praise before heading off.

Now they stood before the doors to their respective rooms where three of the girls said good night to the knight as they went inside.

Jaune would have done the same but was stopped by the unusual timid voice of Blake calling out to him.

"Jaune...I'm sorry," she said with her eyes to the floor.

"For what?" the boy asked not understanding the comment.

To which the black haired beauty took a calming breath and said, "you excepted me for being a Faunus and former White Fang member, stuck by me while I tried figuring out my next move, helped me try to stop a Dust theft with just one other person, and in the end I have no way of repaying you for all you've done for me."

"Blake yo-" Jaune tried to argue, only to go silent when Blake pulled him into a tight hug and added, "so. For tonight, please except this as my thank you for being my friend," before burying her face into his chest.

Moments later, the Cambion returned the hug and said, "Any time."

Sadly the moment ended as soon as it started when they heard someone clear their throat, and turned to see a smirking Yang leaning against the door frame of her room.

The two quickly separated with the cat girl making her way into her teams dorm, but not before sending one more smile Jaune's way.

"Night lady killer," teased the bombshell before joining her partner.

"The hell does that even mean," mumbled the silverette as he opened the door of his room, and found himself being tackled in another hug by Pyrrha who shouted his name as she did so.

"Are you okay!" she asked in worry as the other members of their team smirked or snickered in the background.

To which their leader reassured them he was fine.

"Good," the red head said back before giving him a stern look as she went on a rant about things like how it wasn't alright to leave them in the dark about what was going on for roughly two day with so much as a phone call.

"Okay okay I get it," the knight said back before continuing on with, "I'll be more considerate next time deal?"

Reluctantly the spartan nodded in agreement then pointed out how they all needed to get to bed so they would be ready for school tomorrow.

As he was taking his partners advice, Jaune stopped in his tracks to the bathroom and asked, "wait, where's Nevan?"

 **Scene Change (last one I swear)**

Within the clock tower of Beacon, Ozpin can be seen looking at a new email sent to his Scroll by someone named Qrow which ready, "Queen has pawns," which caused the headmaster to let out a tired sigh before looking over a a dark corner of his room and say, "I don't suppose you're here to tell me something good."

Then from the shadows stepped out Nevan with an unusually serious face who responded with, "I'm afraid not."

She then sat down in the chair across from Oz before continuing her debriefing.

"Unknown to everyone involved I had Jaune and the girl tailed by one of my bats sense the moment they left. So needless to say I saw everything at the docks. Including something which could spell major problems for us in the long run."

"And that would be?" Ozpin questioned.

"This Torchwick character used a gun on a young Deathstocker which fired a bullet that caused usual effect upon contact with the Grimm."

"How unusual?"

"Like taking on the characteristics of a Kyklops demon unusual."

"I see," responded the headmaster in a monotone voice, before asking, "any idea how that is?"

"Nothing concrete I'm afraid. But I do have a theory. Many demons are just tainted souls that don't have a body of their own. Thus they need to find a vessel to posses. These vessels can range from vehicles, statues, suits of armor, or even other creatures."

"And you think that that's what happened. Someone weaponized the soul of a Kyklops, and introduced it into a Deathstocker?" interrupted Ozpin.

"Not exactly. to be honest I hardly felt any demonic energy from the projectile. I think it was more likely they used a fragment of the demon's soul to make it."

"And that was enough to change the Grimm?"

"Not to the extent I saw. Which is why I think they mixed it with some other source of energy to boost the projectile enough to cause the desired effect."

"Like a certain crystal that we here on Remnant enjoy making use of."

The grey haired man's question was rewarded with silence from the demoness.

He then let loose a sigh before adding, "to make matters worst, if this Roman Torchwick was in possession of this weapon, it means that he and The White Fang are in league with her and the demons. Which also means-"

"That Angelo was right about them making a move soon. And from where I'm standing, it's going to be something big."

Both headmaster and demoness went into uncomfortable silence for sometime after until Oz said, "they always are aren't they."

* * *

 **And here we are, the final chapter of volume 1! Took me longer than I wanted to get out but I did it! Now I know that I said I was planning to start another fanific and take a break from this one, but given how slow I've gotten as of late I've been thinking of just focusing on this story for right now until I get back in my writing groove. however if you guy want to see a different story for awhile then I will see what I can do. I'll go with the first 10 votes for yes or no.**

* * *

 **And now for the Harem votes:**

 **Team RWBY-In**

 **Pyrrha-In**

 **Velvet-In**

 **Coco: 3 votes yes**

 **Neo: 5 votes yes**

 **Goodwitch: 2 vote no, 6 votes yes**

 **Cinder: 2 vote no, 4 votes yes**

 **Emerald: 3 vote no, 2 votes yes**

 **Winter: 3 vote no, 3 votes yes**

 **Nevan: 3 vote yes**

 **Looks like everyone made it on the pole except for Emerald, and Winter is at a tie. Though I'm thinking of adding them anyway. Now let me make it clear that I do wish to respect the wishes of the votes, but seen as everyone, including Cinder surprisingly, made the cut, it seems kind of weird not to include then. However, I will hear you guys out first before making a final decision.**

* * *

 **Now for the votes for the other FF ideas in the event you all want me to dabble in another idea:**

 **Fairy Tail-1**

 **Fate Series-2**

 **Highschool DxD-1**


	11. Chapter 11: New Faces, Same Old Stuff

**Back again with another chapter as one of my faithful readers suggested I do before trying out a different idea! And to all my readers who gave feedback last chapter thank you for doing so, it really keeps me going when I know people are still enjoying my work! Now I'm sure you're all eager to see what happens next, so here it is!**

 **Chapter 11: New Faces, Same Old Stuff**

It had been weeks now sense the failed Dust heist at the docks, and things seems to mellow out in the city.

So much so, that one of the local Dust shops, ran by a kind looking old man, was now able to be reopened without the fear of another attack by the likes of a certain bowler-hat wearing crook.

Said old man was putting the final touches on his front sign when someone bumped into him.

The store owner was greeted to the sight of a teenage girl roughly 17 to 18 years old with exotic dark skin, red eyes, mint green hair style in a bob-cut with two long strands in the back, brown and white pants, a white sleeveless jacket over a green sports bra, and a grey armlet on her left arm smiling at the man.

The girl reach out a hand for the owner to take while saying, "sorry, not really from around here," followed by her taking a piece of paper out and added, "do you know where I can find this shop?"

After receiving a smile and nod from the old man, he gave the green haired girl the directions she asked for before she left.

As she passed by one building, a voice said, "I knew you were lost."

The dark skinned girl turned around to give an annoyed look at a boy her age with light skin, black and grey cloths, grey slicked-back hair, and grey eyes.

"Mercury, I will pay you to shut up," offered the girl as she held up a wallet in front of the boy's face as he dryly said, "that isn't your money."

"But it could be yours for 5 minutes of silence," the mint headed teen pushed on.

The young man took on a thinking pose for a few seconds before finally answering with," no deal."

"Fine," relented the girl while she gave a smile that did nothing to hide the annoyed look in her eyes as she took the money out the wallet, discarded said item, then walking away.

"You love me Emerald," Mercury said to the now named Emerald who snorted for a moment before firing back, "only you love you pal."

Eventually the duo made their way to their destination, which was revealed to be a shop.

Inside the two were greeted to the sight of multiple books, and the voice of a man who said, "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home to every book under the sun! How may I help you?" before the source of the voice revealed itself to be a man with dark hair and eyes who was carrying a pile of book out from the back.

Once he placed them down he finally looked at the dark haired girl who greeted him with a friendly smile before asking, "I was wondering, do you have any copies of, _The Thief and The Butcher?"_

To which the man confirmed that he had the book in his inventory, and even offered Emerald a copy.

Only for her to say no, then continued with, "oh, oh, what about, _Violet's Garden,_ in paperback?

"He's got it. In hardback too," Mercury shouted out while he looked through a rack of books.

"Options are nice," commented the dark skinned teen.

"Eh, no pictures," mumbled the grey haired boy to himself before he slammed another book closed, then turned and asked, "you have any comics?"

"Near the front," answered the shop owner.

The mint haired girl then grabbed his attention once more with, "oh! What about, _Third_ _Crusade?"_

After taking a moment to think it over, the older man said, "Um, I...don't believe we carry that one."

"I see. And what was this place called again?" questioned the girl.

"Tukson's Book Trade."

"And you're Tukson?"

"That's right."

"So you made up the slogan?"

"Yes."

Mercury then cut in with, "and what was it again?"

With a sigh, the now identified Tukson said, "Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

"Except for, _Third Crusade."_

"It's just a catchphrase," mumbled the shop owner.

"It's false advertising," the younger male argued.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep Tukson," Emerald lectured.

It was then that Mercury ran his finger against some switches on the wall near him; causing the windows to tint until they were pitch-black.

"Heard you were leaving, moving all the way to Vacuo. You're brothers in The White Fang wouldn't be too happy about that," said Emerald as Mercury hit the last of the buttons on the wall to completely block out the rest of the world."

"You know who we are right?" she asked.

"Yes," the onwer dryly answered.

"And you know why we're here?"

"Yes."

Mercury then walked over to stand behind his partner who said, "so, are you coming quietly? Or are you going to fight?"

Seconds of silence passed between the three.

Two in waiting for an answer, one in preparation to give it.

"Fight!" roared Tukson as a set of claws sprung from his fingers before he leaped from behind the counter to slash at Emerald.

To which she leaped out of the way of a fatal blow while her partner threw out a kick; triggering the gun mechanisms hidden under his pants to fire at the rouge Faunus.

 **Meanwhile**

Within the mess hall of Beacon Academy students can be seen eating lunch, or engaging in idle conversation.

Minus one girl with a bow in her hair; quietly looking through the notebook she secretly used to practice her sketching.

With the newest one being the image of young man with messy hair looking at his demonic right hand.

"What are you doing Blake?" the blackette mentally questioned herself as she took a quick glance at her drawing's inspiration from the table he sat at while happily downing another slice of pizza from the box he kept next to him.

"Watcha doing?" asked Yang as she slid on over to Blake's left side, trying to get a better look at the notebook in her hand.

This caused the Faunus's to eyes widened for a moment before she closed her book, and told the blond she was simply looking over notes from last year.

To which the brawler responded with, "lame," before using her mouth to catch some fruit flung at her by Nora from JNPR's table; giving said ginger a thumbs up.

It was then that Ruby joined her team's table, while dropping a large white binder before the other three.

"Sisters! Friends! Weiss," Ruby began while said heiress said, "hey," in a defensive manner.

Which was ignored by the hooded girl who continued her speech with, "for scorn and 7 minutes ago, I had a dream!"

"This aught to be good," stated Yang before catching another fruit flung her way.

"A dream that the four of us, and maybe Team JNPR, would come together to have the most fun...ever!"

"Isn't that my binder?" questioned Weiss.

"I am not a criminal," was Ruby's only reply while throwing her hand's up in piece signs.

"What are you talking about?" a confused Blake asked.

"I'm talking about starting this semester off with a bang!" Ruby answered excitedly.

"I always like to start my semester off with a Yang!" the brawler retorted with a pun.

Which no one laughed at.

As usual.

Oh and she got an apple thrown at her face by Nora.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks. And between more transfer students showing up, and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But between our, 'club,' activates with Team JNPR, and classes start back up tomorrow I've taken the time to schedule a fun series of events for today.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or scared?" commented the white haired girl while she and the others ignored Yang as she found a fruit to throw back at the hammer user of JNPR.

"I don't know, I think I might just sit this one out," Blake tried to excuse herself from whatever ideas Ruby had in store for the four of them.

"Sit out of not, I think whatever we do we should do it as a team," added Weiss as she stood up to give her own speech.

"I for one-" is how far she got before taking a pie to the face, courtesy of one Nora Valkyrie.

Everyone looked from the heiress to JNPR, who all looked back at them in surprise.

Minus Nora who simply tried pointing at Ren in hopes they would believe him to be the culprit.

 **Outside**

At the same time, Two boys were making their way to the mess hall.

One being the the monkey teen Sun Wukong.

And the other, a teenage boy with tan skin, light blue hair styled in a messy undercut, yellow tinted goggles resting on top of his head, dark blue eyes, a red jacket over a white dress shirt and black tie, grey pants with black padding on the side, black shoes with straps in place of laces, and a pare of finger-less black gloves which went up pasted his wrist.

"I'm telling you Neptune, the people here are the coolest. No offence to you guys," explained Sun.

To which the now named Neptune responded with, "none taken."

"Okay there right in here. I'm really excited about you meeting them. So be cool alright? You're going to be cool?" the monkey Faunus said as the two stood before the doors leading inside their destination.

"Dude," the blue haired boy retorted while trying to strike a cool guy pose.

"Good point."

With that, the two opened the doors and watched as the inhabitants of the hall ran for their lives.

Evil laughter filled the air as Nora went on to sing, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" while she and JNPR stood on top of a large pile of tables, soda machines, and other assorted items.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" declared Ruby while her team followed up with a battle cry.

And thus the battle between the two neighboring teams began.

JNPR started by throwing water melons at RWBY, who were protected by Yang as she used two turkeys like her Ember Celica to shatter the incoming attacks.

She then threw her make shift gauntlets at the enemy.

Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora avoid the melons while Jaune chose to tank them.

Something he was looking fairly smug about until he found himself tackled by the blond brawler.

"I'm starting to think you like it when I get you on your back," teased the blond as the Cambion retorted with, "maybe I just like giving you a false sense of hope?" then proceeded to throw her off of him.

The spartan looked back at her leader for a moment ready to help him, but was forced to grab a loaf of french bread to block Blake was using two of the same weapon.

Eventually the red head gained the upper-hand when she managed to knock the golden eyed girl away, then use her bread like a spear on Yang to knock her back to Team RWBY's side of the battlefield after Jaune threw the brawler her way.

Ruby quickly came in by riding a food tray like a surfboard, tackling Pyrrha with it.

Ren and Nora quickly charged at the hooded girl, who was saved by Weiss using a bottle of ketchup to create a slippery path which Ren tripped on.

Nora on the other hand leaped into the air, grabbed one of the metal pulls above, and stabbed it into a nearby watermelon as she landed.

Now sporting a makeshift hammer, the hyperactive teen of JNPR leaped at the duo, and hit the ground in front of them so hard that she managed to push them back.

the heiress found a nearby sword fish which she picked up to use as...well a sword, as she swiftly moved in to takeout the orange haired girl.

An attack which was blocked by Jaune who sported two sword fish in an X formation to block the Dust specialist with a smug smile on his face.

"Surprise Snow Angel," he said mockingly as she stared him down with a scowl.

Once the whitette managed to free herself, the silver haired boy ducked and gave Nora the opening she need to smack Weiss into a pillar.

Ruby was quick to catch her partner, then proceeded to say, "Weiss, don't leave me," followed by shouting, "noooooooo!" in a dramatic manner.

Yang got back in the fight with new turkey gauntlets to clash with Ren, who used two large things of green onions.

While the gunslinger managed to get a few hits past the blond's defense, she ultimately overpowered him with her superior strength, giving him an uppercut which sent him into the air.

While airborne, he threw his only weapons at the blond, only for her to simply evaded or knocked them away.

Yang then jumped into the air where she slammed him back into the ground.

As she descended towards the downed boy, she almost failed to notice and evade the two swordfish that Jaune had used come earlier as they flew past her.

What she did fail to notice however, was Nora.

Sad ginger then hit her so hard with the makeshift hammer that the watermelon shattered into piece as the force behind it sent the fighter with lilac flying threw the ceiling.

It was then that Blake came back into the fight by using sausage links as a whip to attack Nora, who retaliated by throwing soda cans that exploded into various colors upon impact.

It was at this time Pyrrha joined back in by using her semblance on all the scattered soda cans in the cafeteria, and sent them all at the cat Faunus until she was sent flying into a wall.

Having witnessed all her comrades fall, Ruby gave JNPR a rare look of seriousness before getting into a crouching position, then pushed off into a super sonic dash.

Pulling all the discarded food, soda cans, and JNPR with her as she flew by.

Once she reached the other side of the mess hall, she stopped roughly a foot before crashing into the same wall the her enemies now found themselves stuck in, then jumped high enough into the air to avoid getting bombarded by the onslaught of lunch items that her foes were forced to take.

After Ruby landed safely on the ground, Team JNPR slid off the now multicolored wall; covered in the same assortments of food and soda.

"I love these guys," said Sun while oblivious to the fact that Neptune was now covered in some sort of purple substance as he stared unhappily at the blond boy.

It was then that an annoyed Glenda Goodwitch strolled in, and with a wave of her riding crop, the hall restored itself to its original state.

"Students please. Do not play with your food," requested the beautiful teacher with restrained frustration clear in her voice.

it was then that Yang returned from her little trip into the sky, destroying one of the tables, and making the others break out into laughter.

Then out of nowhere Ozpin showed up, placing his hand on Goodwitch's shoulder as he said, "let it go."

Letting out a tired sigh, the blond teacher stated, "they're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

To which Oz said, "and they will be. But for now they're still children. So why not let them play the part a little while longer."

Walking away, he added, "After all. It isn't a roll they'll have forever."

Sparing one more glance at the two teams, specifically one silver haired young man, the teacher followed behind her boss.

 **Later that night**

Within the confines of a warehouse, White Fang members can be seen moving around crates of Dust as Emerald and Mercury walk by to speak to a familiar bowler hat wearing criminal.

"Oh look she sent the kids again!" Roman said with fake excitement in his voice before walking up to the two, throwing his arms around the shoulders, and saying, "this is turning out just like the divorce."

"Please spare us the thought of you procreating would you," asked Emerald with some disgust in her voice.

"It was just a joke," stated Roman as he walked back to his original spot while adding, "and this might just tell me where you've been all day," as he held up the paper with the address to Tukson's Bookshop.

Much to the shock of the dark skinned teen who then checked her pockets.

"I'm a professional sweet heart, pay attention. You might learn something," Roman said in an almost lecturing manner before asking them why they had the address in the first place.

Only for Emerald to deflect by saying, "wouldn't you like to know?"

"Ya. I would," shot back Tourchwick with a bit more edge to his voice.

"We were just cleaning up one of your messes," Mercury stepped in to say.

"I had that under control," Roman nearly growled out with some anger starting to show in his visible eye.

"Two packed bags, and a ticket to Vale says otherwise," the grey haired boy added with a smug look still on his face.

"Look kid. If it was up to me I'd take you, and the street rat, and I would-" began the gangster while raising his cane up as though to strike the younger male.

"You'd what?" questioned a sultry voice.

The trio looked up to see a woman around the same age as the two teens of the group as she used the platform she stood on to get down to them.

Once she reached their level, they were greeted to the sight of her light skin complexion, red and gold mini dress with long sleeves which covered her arms, black choker necklace, ash black semi wavy hair going down 4 or 6 inches past her neck, and one visible amber eye while the other was covered by some loose bangs.

"Cinder!" called out an excited Emerald while Tourchwick answered with, "I would...not kill them?"

"Good answer. Now you mind telling me why you've been putting off dealing with the runaway for so long that my subordinates disobeyed my orders to stay low and take the task in their own hands?"

"Oh come on," Mercury complained before the dark haired young woman told him to be quite.

"We were just-" protested the mint haired teen before Cinder said, "I said hush Emerald. We'll talk about this later. understood?"

"Yes mama," said dark skinned girl said with the look of a kicked puppy on her face.

"Now, as you were saying Roman?"

To which the thug began waving his arms in different directing to point out all the crates of Dust in the hideout.

"Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the kingdom for you!"

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun," joked Mercury.

"Look around kid I've got this town running scared. Cops at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and more Dust than we know what to do with. Speaking of which, you think you might be willing to fill me in on the rest of the plan? Besides the fact you like to use the Dust as batteries for that useless demon juice you gave me," the gangster rambled while letting a small laugh out during his last sentence.

"Useless you say?" asked Cinder with a smirk still plastered on her face.

"The Grimm I used it on didn't seem to last long in a fight with a bunch of kids if the lack of news on the thing is anything to go by. So why not explain to me the point behind that stuff and how it helps with your grand master plan. Who knows, it might even help my next spring of robberies go smoother."

With a sigh, the amber eyed beauty walked over to the thug saying, "have some faith Roman. You'll know what you need, when you need to know," while her eyes started to glow a faint gold color as the two stared each other down.

She then turned to walk away, but not before saying, "besides, we're done with Dust. Have The Fang ready to clear out this building. I'll send you new coordinates soon."

"Coordinates? For what?" Tourchwick asked.

"We're moving on to faze two."

Afterwords the trio of teens turned to leave the building.

With a groan of annoyance, Roman got out one of his cigars, but was unable to find his lighter.

He turned his head at the sound of clicking to find his tool in the hands of Emerald, who stuck her tong out at him as she closed the lighter.

 **Next Day**

"Well...I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised," was the thoughts of Professor Ozpin as he looked outside the window of Beacon Tower along side his assistant Glynda.

For what they saw were massive airships from the kingdom of Atlas; the most advance of all the kingdoms.

From the docked ships, soldiers and students of Atlas Academy can be seen making their way onto Beacon's campus.

"Ironwood certainly enjoys bringing his work with him wherever he goes," said Goodwitch with her arms folded over chest and her face looking like she just ate a raw lemon.

"Well running an academy and a military makes him a busy man," Ozpin said in defense of the man of topic before adding, "but yes, those are a bit of an eyesore."

The two were forced to end their talk when a blue screen popped up on the headmaster's desk indicating someone was wishing to enter the office.

After Ozpin said, "enter," the doors opened.

The person who stepped through was a tall, well built, dark haired man in his mid 40s if the slight sign of wrinkles on his face, and grey streaks of hair on the sides of his head were any indication.

He was also garbed in military clothing which consisted of a white overcoat over a grey undercoat with a black shirt under both coats, a red neck tie, white pants tucked into silver knee high boots, and a white glove over his right hand.

"Hello general Ironwood," greeted Ozpin.

"Ozpin! Please, drop the formalities," requested the military man in a friendly manner, and a smile on his face, as he walked over to shake hands with the headmaster.

"And Glynda, it's been quite some time sense we last met," he added as the lovely blond teacher joined the two.

To which she coldly responded with, "oh James. I'll be outside," before making herself scarce.

"Well she hasn't changed one bit," joked the general while Ozpin walked over to fetch the two a cup of coffee each.

"So, what brings you here from Atlas. Headmasters don't usually travel with their students for the Vytal Festival," pointed out the grey haired man as he handed ironwood his cup.

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year. Plus with you hosting, I figured this might be a good chance for us to catch up," answered the headmaster of Atlas.

"Well I always appreciate quality time between friends, but the small fleet outside has me a bit concerned," Ozpin added as he took his seat at his desk.

With a bit more hesitation pressent in his grey eyes, James went on to say, "well...concern is what brought them here."

"I understand that travel between kingdom's has become much more difficult."

"Oz, you and I both know what brought those men."

After a large sip of coffee, and a sigh, Ozpin went on to point, "we are at a time of piece James. Shows of power like this...are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true-"

"If what he said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and piece. So I suggest that you not go transporting soldiers across the Continent, scaring people in the process."

"I'm just being cautious."

"So am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

After finishing his cup, Ironwood then asked, "and half demon boys right?"

The two sat in a few seconds of silence before Oz said, "do you still have problems with that?"

"You vouched for Angelo and he hasn't turned on us yet. So long as his apprentice does the same I can't see why i would have any," answered the general before excusing himself from the office.

Before leaving however, he turned back around to ask one more question.

"But ask yourself this Oz. Do you honestly believe that this boy, or any of your children for that matter, could win a war?"

With that, Ironwood was gone, leaving Ozpin by himself.

"I hope they never have to. But we can't always get what we want can we?" he said to himself with a look of sadness across his face.

 **Library**

In the early afternoon hours of school, Team RWBY enthusiastically playing a board game (or trying to learn how to in the case of Weiss), while most of JNPR read through books.

Most being the operative word due to Jaune being the exception as he may have had a book opened, but his mind was elsewhere.

 **Flashback**

On one side of the training field stood the silver haired half demon, sword resting on his left should as he looked over towards his training partner of the night.

"So, you going to make the first move Snow Angel, or should I?" he asked.

To which Weiss sent him a death glare before using her glyphs to shoot energy blast at him.

"Ah crap," he said as he began evading the incoming attacks.

After a while he stopped just avoided the attacks, and began shooting back to at least distract her from her onslaught of attacks.

Which worked as she started using glyphs to send herself flying into the air to avoid the shots.

Jaune took advantage of her action by leaping at her with his sword raised.

Before he could get a hit in though, Weiss formed another glyph in front of her which caused the Cambion to get knocked back upon his blade making contact.

As he hit the ground, the heiress launched blast of ice at him with one of the attacks hitting the ground behind him, causing him to slip once he took a step back.

Weiss quickly dashes towards him with her sword aimed for his chest with the intent of finishing this round.

To her slight surprise however, Jaune used his right hand to catch her sword by the blade.

"G-give up already Arc, this ones my win," demanded the heiress as she used her strength to try and keep her opponent from taking it out of her hands.

"Ya sorry not much for calling quits in a fight princess," joked the young man as he held the sword in place effortlessly while adding, "you know, this would be a great opportunity for you to finally try using your philosopher's stone. I mean that is why we train at night remember?"

"I can handle myself just fine thank you," Weiss barked back slightly as she gave the knight the angry eye.

"Oh I know you can. But this isn't about proving yourself. It's about preparing yourself to face off against Hell itself-"

"Would you stop talking about fighting Hell for one second!" the heiress shouted while unconsciously causing the stone she wore around your neck to activate; sending a surge of lightning to travel through her body, and into her sword.

Leading to Jaune getting a painful zap, and his grip on the Rapier to loosen.

Causing the still struggling Weiss to loose her balance and quickly redirect her sword to avoid hitting the silver haired boy in the chest.

However this did not stop the two from crashing into the ground, with the girl on top of the boy.

At first Weiss looked like she wanted to yell at Jaune for their current position, but then stopped herself while getting off of the Cambion; avoiding eye contact while doing so.

She then offered out a helpful hand to the boy while muttering an apology.

When she finished helping him up she found he was not letting go of her hand.

"Weiss. What's going on?" asked the silver haired teen with a rare look of seriousness on his face.

"What are you on about?" questioned the heiress with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Weiss you've been kind of acting differently towards me ever sense the tower event. I figured you were just upset about me hiding the fact I was half demon from you and the others, but for the last two months you've avoided talking to me as much as you can. And even when you do talk to me you do it like you hate that you have to interact with me."

"I don't hate interacting with you you dolt."

"Then what is it? How can we work together as a team if we have issues between us?"

"Is that what you call us! A team! Get real Jaune, the others and I are nothing more than you body guards who's only other option besides signing up to fight an invasion that will come, 'someday soon,' is to stand by and let it happen! There I said it, you happy now!" finished the whitette before taking deep breaths to calm her nerves.

It was then Nevan stepped in to defuse the situation by suggesting they end training early.

To which the whitette seemed more than happy with; if her leaving the arena as fast as she could said anything.

 **End Flashback**

Jaune spent most of the night, and half the day, thinking about what Weiss said concerning the true relationship he had with the others.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha spoke up, bringing said knight's focus away from his own thoughts and towards his lovely partner.

"Sorry Pyrrha, need something?" the silver haired boy asked as he placed his book on different kinds of Dust down.

"Just wondering if you're okay. you seemed sort of troubled after coming back from your sparring with Weiss yesterday."

"Ya...just thinking about something she said yesterday," he confessed somberly.

"Well then, why not talk to her about?"

"Ya, try talking to Weiss Schnee when she's mad."

"I've never known you to run from a difficult situation before. Why start now?" countered the red head with a smile, and subconsciously placing her hand on top of his.

"Ya, you're right. Thanks Pyrrha!" said Jaune with a more confident tone in his voice as he stood up to walk over to Team RWBY's table.

"Hey girls. Whatcha playing?" asked the Cambion with a friendly smile.

"Nothing much Lady Killer. Just playing a game to conquer Remnant. With me in the league." Answered Yang before asking, "Want to take a shot at it?"

Only for Weiss to speak up and say, "we already have four players. Plus this game requires a certain degree of tactical cunning I doubt you possess."

"You attacked your own navel fleet two turns ago Weiss," Ruby cut in.

To which the heiress groaned in annoyance of the reminder.

"Hey I've been good at fighting tactically. Something you've all seen first hand," Jaune said defensively while a look of pride formed on his face near the end.

"Sup Losers!" came the ever cheerful voice of Sun.

To which Ruby greeted back as peppy as ever.

"Uh aren't libraries for reading?" asked the blue haired youth next to Sun.

To which Ren yelled, "thank you!" from where the rest of JNPR sat.

Which also causing Nora to wake up shouting, "pancakes!"

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd," said Sun before the bluette corrected him by saying he was an intellectual.

"Anyway, this blue haired guy here is my old pall Neptune," introduced the Faunus.

The other teen gave his own, "hello ladies," greeting to the girls flirtatiously while giving the guys a simple, "and uh...dudes?"

To which the knight in the red jacket simply answered with, "sup."

"So Neptune, where you from?" asked Weiss.

"Haven. And I don't believe I caught your name Snow Angel?" the new teen said as he made his way over to the whitette.

"Uh, I'm Weiss," answered the heiress.

"Pleasure to meet you."

For some reason Jaune began to feel strange seeing the exchange between the heiress and the friend of Sun, but quickly chose to ignore the foreign feeling

"You know, I never took you for the board game loving type," the monkey boy said to his fellow Faunus who was spacing out.

Something she seemed to be doing a lot of that day.

"Ya, well...I think I'm done playing for the day," said Blake before getting out of her seat to walk away.

"Everything alright Blake," asked the Cambion who received a, "I'm fine," followed by a weak smile from said blackette before she left.

"What's up with her?" Jaune asked Ruby who admitted to being just as lost as he was but promised she'd figure it out.

Eventually everyone chose to go back to what they were doing for a few more hours.

After which, Team JNPR made their way to their usual training spot; with Nevan waiting for them.

For some reason she had asked them all that morning to change up their usual one-on-one sparring matches into a whole group activity, where she had them start things off with two v. two matches; switching the teams up every 30 minutes.

Once that was over, she had them all gang up on her for the last hour of their training with the goal being to be able to get one hit on her.

Needless to say that the fight was harder than what the three humans of the team thought it was going to be what with the demoness using lightning attacks on Ren and Pyrrha, and bats to keep Nora detracted long enough for the witch to sneak up close and deliver a surprisingly powerful kick into the hammer girl's gut which sent her flying out of the ring.

In the end, Jaune was the only one who managed to last longer than the others thanks to having more years of training with the sorceress.

Of course that never stopped her from getting in a few gropes or whispers in his ears every chance she got.

Which unfortunately for the Cambion left him both frustrated, and aroused.

After calling it for the night, the four teens made their way back while their red haired demon for a teacher managed to sneak her way back how she normally did

All while refusing to the tell them how she managed to sneak around so well once again.

"Oh almost forgot," Jaune said aloud as he stopped in front of his team's door.

"Everything alright Captain Silver Head?" Nora asked as she and the others noticed the knight rummage through his bag.

"Ya when Ruby and her team took off, she forgot her board-game. But by the time I noticed, they were already gone. So I stored it away until we finished our training for the day," explained the silverette as he finally managed to fish the board-game out before walking to Team RWBY's door.

He raised his hand up to knock on their door, only to stop upon hearing yelling.

 **Moments ago Inside Team RWBY's Room**

Blake was sitting on her bed deep in her thoughts when her team came through the door talking about different things that happened throughout their day.

As the bow wearing teen got up to leave she was stopped by the demand of one Weiss Schnee.

"Lately you've been quite, antisocial, and moody," pointed out the heiress while the blond brawler added, "uh...have you met Blake?"

"Which I get is your, 'thing,' but you've been doing it more than usual today. And that's not okay. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would tell us if something was wrong. So, Blake Belladonna. What is wrong!" demanded the white haired girl as she moved within the black haired one's personal space.

All while standing on a chair that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

After letting the Glyph user take an comedic moment to place the chair back where it belonged, the Faunus took a breath and said, "It's just. How can everyone be so calm?"

"You still thinking about Tourchwick?" questioned Ruby.

"Tourchwick, The White Fang, something wrong is happening and yet no one seems to be doing anything about it!" shouted the cat girl in a worried manner.

"Ozpin told us not to worry, between the pro Huntsmen and the police I'm sure they can handle it," Yang pointed out in an attempt to calm her partner.

"Well I'm not! They don't know The Fang like I do!" argued back Blake.

"Okay. Between blowing up nightclubs, stopping robberies, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure you all think you're ready to take on any evil ne'er-do-wells. But let me be the voice of reason and remind everyone here that we are still just students. We're not ready to handle a situation like this," Weiss tried to lecture.

"Ya but," Ruby tried to also reason between uncomfortable laughs.

"We're. Not. Ready," emphasized the heiress.

"And we may never be ready!" shouted out Blake who then went on to say, "our enemies are out there right now, planning their next move! And they aren't going to wait for us to graduate."

Barely a second passed before the youngest of the group spoke up.

"So, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to take down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale! Say aye."

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty," said Yang while pointing at Blake.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun," Weiss added.

"None of you said aye," mumbled Ruby with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Alright then. We're in this together," concluded Blake with a small smile on her face.

"Now lets hatch a plan!" replied the hood wearing teen while her sister added an enthusiastic, "ya!"

"Oh no! I forgot my board-game in the library," Ruby added.

"We're doomed," remarked Weiss as she covered her face in embarrassment.

The group's young leader swiftly sped her way out of their room, and face first into the tall form of everyone's favorite half demon.

"Where's the fire?" Jaune tried to joke as her shook off the effects of being body-slammed onto the ground by the silver eyed girl.

"Jaune? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked back while cutely rubbing her hurt nose.

Rather than answering however, he simply held out her board-game in front of her and said, "you happen to know who this might belong to?" with a smirk Ruby had become all to familiar with.

"T-thank you," she said taking back the game while looking down to hide her embarrassed blush.

"Everything alright here?" asked a new voice.

The two turned to see a girl sporting the black blazer with black and grey checkered skirt of Haven Academy's girl uniform.

"Ya, just a little accident, nothing to worry about," responded Jaune as he got up; pulling Ruby up with him off the ground.

"Thanks for asking. My names Ruby, and this is Jaune," said the hooded girl in a friendly manner.

"Emerald. And you might want to be careful next time. Unless your boyfriend likes having you crashing into him on a regular basis.

"No no no no we're just friends! Best friends even," a red faced Ruby explained while Jaune just scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

The interaction between the two actually caused the dark skinned girl to let loose a chuckle or two.

"Wow, you actually managed to get her to laugh. Usually when I try she just rolls her eyes like I said something dumb," said Mercury who showed up in the black blazer and slacks of Haven's uniform while munching on a bag of chips in his hands.

"And this is Mercury," Emerald said after letting out a sigh.

"How's it hanging," the grey haired teen said with chips in his mouth.

"Uh good thanks," answered Ruby who then asked, "so what brings you guys here?"

"Representing Haven for the festival," said Cinder as she stepped out from behind the two to introduce herself while adding it was a pleasure to meet them when she she locked eye's with Jaune.

"Um don't exchange students have their own dorms?" asked Ruby.

To which Mercury said, "guess we got a little turned around."

Jaune then gave them directions and the three said their farewells to the duo while Ruby welcomed them to Beacon.

Unaware of the smirk that was forming on the lovely face of the girl with ash black hair.

* * *

 **So...Hi everyone! Been awhile hu? Well I finally got the chance to get a new chapter out for all of you. I just wish I could've been better at getting it out for all of you sooner. Now I think is the time were I take a break from this story and try one of my other story ideas. However I'm having some conflict on which I should do. I know that based on previous votes that Fate series won, however I have to admit I'm a little nervous to try that one due to the complexity of the 't get me wrong, I still want to write it. It's just that I don't want to risk offending any fans of the series. However, if you all really want to see the Fate one first before Highschool DXD or Fairy Tail, then I'll do the best I can! Any way thanks to all who've chose to follow/favorite Devil's Arc, and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Now for the harem.**

 **Last chapter I said I would debate on whether or not to add Emerald and Winter to the club. I just want to let those who gave me their opinions on the matter know that I respect your opinions and hope I never made you feel otherwise. However I feel that for this story it would just make better sense to let them in. I hope you all understand, and stay with this story as I try moving forward with it.**

* * *

 **Till next time readers! Dragonfan6 out!**


	12. Announcement

Hello readers.

I know this isn't a new chapter, but it's something I wanted to post in regards to the situation with Vic Mignogna.

I've recently learned that Mr. Mignogna was accused of sexual assault crimes without any legitimate evidence brought to light to back it up.

And yet I hear that Vic has been fired from his voice acting jobs with Roosterteeth, and Funimation.

All I can say to that is...it's sad.

I don't know the man personally, but I love his work; especially when it comes to his voicing of Qrow Branwen from RWBY.

So I would like to take a moment to say that I hope this works out for you Vic.

For sometime now I have actually been thinking of dropping this story out of fear that you might all be bored of it.

And unfortunately volume 5, and some of volume 6's, story line hasn't help in motivating me to go on.

Now with what's happened to Vic, part of me feels like continuing on with this story might be a disrespect to him because of the fact that RT are the owners of RWBY.

Another part of me however, feels like it would also be disrespectful somehow to discontinue Devil's Arc.

Maybe it's because of the fact that RWBY is one of the last of Monty Oum's work before his passing.

Either way, I'm conflicted, and I could use your help trying to figure out which path to go down.

So, what do you think?

Give the story up, or push on and try to make it the best story I can?

Let me know in a review.

Dragonfan6 signing out.


End file.
